


Risky Business

by Cinnamon_Schnapps, Ysl_pumps35 (Cinnamon_Schnapps)



Category: Good Girls (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Assault, Dangerous Behaviors, Developing Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Family, Gang Violence, Guns, Light Bondage, Making Love, Marriage, Obsession, Oral Sex, Passion, Pregnancy, Protective Rio (Good Girls), Rough Sex, Soulmates, Stripper, Unplanned Pregnancy, Unprotected Sex, Verbal Abuse, Virginity Loss, criminal activity, heavy content, jealous Beth, jealous Rio, light fluff, soft Rio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 60,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Schnapps/pseuds/Cinnamon_Schnapps, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamon_Schnapps/pseuds/Ysl_pumps35
Summary: When single bachelor Rio has an itch he frequents local strip clubs to find someone to scratch it, leaving all attachments beyond the physical dormant. One night he meets a woman who makes him change his mind about everything.
Relationships: Beth Marks/Rio, Beth/Rio
Comments: 116
Kudos: 275





	1. Lonely hearts

It’s lonely at the top, the truest statement Rio has ever heard being in the streets for the majority of his life. He is 26 years old, single, with no children, no love interests, and was the most feared gang leader in Detroit. He joined los Diablos street gang at 17 years old and had quickly rose through the ranks after he graduated. 

His father and mother had died when he was seven and sixteen years old, and he was forced to grow up fast. He didn’t have any siblings and very little family in Detroit. He hadn’t been in a relationship since high school, because he was so consumed with building his empire, and to be honest he’d never met anyone worth his time. 

When he had an itch he couldn’t scratch or needed to release tension from work he visited the local strip clubs, and paid some of the girls to leave with him, sending them home shortly after he was done fucking them. Rio wanted to eventually leave the game and start a family, but for right now work consumed him and was the only stable thing in his life.

Rio usually bought a section out in the club so that he could watch the entertainment, and drink alone without being in the crowds of drunk and belligerent drunks who filled these places. 

Rio pulled up to Dream Girls strip club around midnight on Thursday night. He had had a stressful day, hell the whole week had been a thorn in his side. He wanted to look for a girl to help him find his release, so that he could re-focus and get back on track. He hadn’t been to this club in awhile but it was one of the nicer ones in downtown Detroit. He was dressed in all black, black Amiri button down collar shirt, black Amiri jeans, a Fear of Gods black bomber jacket and scully cap, and black Gucci sneakers. He wore platinum Cartier men’s rings and had on a platinum Presidential Rolex watch with the oyster face. Rio was discrete for a wealthy man and rarely flaunted his wealth around town, opting to stay low key even in his criminal dealings. 

The girls flocked to his section in any club he frequented because they were all young, and they could tell from his watch, jewelry, and expensive designer labels that he had money. Many of them tried to latch themselves onto him to secure a better lifestyle. Rio never took any of them back to his place always opting for a quickie in his car, or a few hours at a local motel. He couldn’t afford to get caught up with just anyone and he knew that so he always kept it casual, most times not even exchanging names.

Rio paid his fee at the door and observed the room while he waited for his change. As he made his way to the section he noticed that one of the hostesses was already there waiting to take his drink order. 

“Hi I’m Rickie, can I take your order?” The girl was cute, but not really Rio’s type. She was brunette, petite, had brown eyes, and she looked like she wasn’t even old enough to work at the club. 

“Yeah, let me get a bottle of Ketel one vodka and a Arturo Fuente Opus Cigar, Thanks.”

“Sure thing, I’ll be right back!”

Rio watched the scenes in the black-light lit room, men getting lap dances, a group of guys who looked like they had stuffy corporate jobs getting wasted and screaming at the dancers, and a dancer performing some weird bottle trick with her pussy on stage. He saw some familiar faces and some new ones but yet no one who intrigued him enough to catch his eye.

Rickie came back with his cigar, bottle service, ice, and a few empty glasses. Rio tipped her to which she thanked him and told him to let her know if he needed anything else. Rio saw a girl he had slept with before working tonight giving someone a lap dance. He couldn’t even remember her name, Shelli, Sandy, Sammy?! He figured she would finish whatever she was doing with the old man who had paid for her time and come over at some point. Two girls came up to his section and asked if he wanted some company and he thought to himself, “mmm they both look alright but are too pushy.”

He said, “Sure.” He smirked as he watched them move the barrier rope and slide into the seats excited, and thinking that they were hooking a big fish. 

“Hi I’m Bunny and this is Diamond!” The girls both had clearly had work done to their breasts and asses to enhance their bodies, and had spent too much time in the tanning salon. Rio just looked at them not even offering his name. 

“You ladies want a drink?!”

“Sure handsome.” Rio poured each girl a drink a gave it to them. They both drunk their shot and then offered him a dance, to which Rio obliged. As they danced around and on him gyrating on his lap, Rio looked out onto the throngs of the club aimlessly when he saw a new face. 

She was beautiful and stood out like a sore thumb in this crowd. She had long blond curly hair that came down to her large natural breasts, milky white skin, perfect pink lips, the bluest eyes, the most perfect nose, a cute chin dimple, and her body was curvy. She had on a green halter top that tied in the back and exposed the top of her breasts, a long gold & emerald necklace that draped in between her cleavage, a gold thong that peeked out of the top of a short green skirt, and gold platform shoes. He stared at her lustfully basically willing her to look back at him. He had forgotten that he had the two girls in his section, until one tapped him on his shoulder, “Hey handsome, did you need anything else?!”

Rio went to reach for his wallet to tip the girls so they could leave him to his thoughts, but stepping so out of character he said, “Nah, I’m good sweetheart, but aye, what’s your friends name over there with the green outfit on?!” Rio looked across the room with his eyes still gazed upon the blond girl who had his full attention. 

One of the girls confidently said, “Sweetie you don’t want her, she’s an uptight little bitch, we can give you a good time!” 

Rio looked at her arrogantly and said, “Go get her.” He looked away from both girls dismissing them to give the girl in green his attention again. He watched both of the girls go separate ways in the crowd, one towards the corporate guys and the other towards the girl in green. He saw her whispering something to the girl in green and she immediately looked over at him locking eyes.

Rio smiled into his glass amused at the whole scene. Eventually when the girls stopped whispering the green girl was making her way over to him. Watching her walk towards him felt like some sort of four play that he had never experienced in his life and he had felt himself getting aroused watching her breast bounce with each stride in her walk until she was standing in front of him.

She smiled, “Hi I’m Cashmere, Bunny said you wanted me.” 

Rio was deep inside of his thoughts taking all of her in, “How can she look so sweet and innocent in a place like this, and dressed like that?!”

“Hellooo!” She said again and raised her voice to get his attention along with waving her hand in front of him pulling him from his thoughts.

“I’m sorry darlin, come in and take a seat. What did you say your name was again?” 

“Cashmere, how can I help you?”

“ Is that right?” Rio smiled at the sound of her voice and reached out to shake her hand to which she responded awkwardly shaking his back. 

She asked him again, “Yes and what can I do you for?!”

“Would you like a drink?” 

“I’m sorry I try not to drink at work.”, she yelled over the music.

“ I don’t want to drink alone if you’re keeping my company, you can order whatever you want.” 

Rio continues to stare at her and she grew increasingly uncomfortable but she thought, “This is apart of the job, I guess.”

“Fine, bourbon on the rocks.”

Rio raised his hand to get Rickie’s attention.

“Aye, can I get a bourbon on the rocks for my friend right here?!” Rickie looked at Cashmere and rolled her eyes and then at Rio.

Rio said, “Be nice, what was it again? Remy?”

“It’s Rickie, and sure I’ll be right back!” She walked away with her head down towards the bar.

“You really didn’t have to do that, I don’t need any more trouble with these girls!” Cashmere said softly looking nervously at Rio. He just looked at her feeling like he would do anything for her, and it made him uncomfortable even having the thought.

“What kinda trouble are you having darlin?”

Her hands were in her lap and her legs were crossed at the ankle. “Uhhh, I shouldn’t really discuss that with you, do you want a dance or anything? If my boss sees me over here and I’m not working I could get in trouble.” 

“Trouble, huh?” Rio chuckled, “If you with me ain’t nobody gonna bother you sweetheart!” 

She thought he sounded so arrogant and she looked at him surprised at his comment.

“They know me in here and they don’t want to lose my business, besides who said you weren’t working?!”

She shrugged her shoulders as Rickie was standing there waiting to give her the drink. 

“Thank you.” She gave Rickie a tight smile before throwing the drink back at once.

Rio’s jeans felt like they were getting so tight watching the action and he had to adjust himself on the couch.

“So what’s your name?” She looked at him smiling seemingly loosening up from the drink. 

“Rio.”

“That’s different, is it short for anything?! Her eyes looked like an ocean he wanted to explore, staring at him so open and wide.

He tilted his head a little before he responded, “Christopher.”

Cashmere nodded, “Cool.”

“ So now you have to tell me your name, I mean your real name of course.” He smirked at her bringing his glass back up to his lips.

“Well, I don’t usually do this but what the hell, it’s Elizabeth, but everyone calls me Beth.”

Rio’s voice raspy and deep said, “Elizabeth, huh?” 

His thoughts got the best of him again while he looked at her, “I can’t wait to have your pretty little mouth screaming my name, Elizabeth.”


	2. The fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth gets fired from her job at the club after seeing a different side to Rio. Rio’s admission to Beth takes their relationship in a different direction.

Rio didn’t leave until Elizabeth’s shift was over that night. He paid her $1000 for sitting with him that night talking, and he could see from the look in her eyes that it far exceeded her expectations. He didn’t want her dancing, stripping, or enticing another man that night, or any other night. Rio went home alone and more wound up then he was before he arrived at the club that night. He didn’t want anyone else but Elizabeth, and he was willing to wait as long as it took to have her.

Friday night

Rio paid his fee at the door and observed the room looking for Elizabeth. As he made his way to the section he noticed that a hostess was already there waiting to take his drink order. He was dressed in a navy blue cashmere sweater, a black Burberry trench coat, Black beanie hat, black fitted Rhude jeans, navy blue Louboutin sneakers, with his usual Rolex watch, platinum and diamond dog tags, and platinum rings, one on each hand.

He sat in his section and before the hostess could greet him he said, “Let me get a bottle of top shelf bourbon and Cashmere, thank you.”

“Ok, I’ll be right back!” He didn’t even get the girls name but he knew he’d have her attention if he needed it. 

Rio sat almost impatiently waiting for his drink and Elizabeth.

The hostess was heading towards the back with the drinks, but he didn’t see Elizabeth following her and he was growing agitated. 

“Here’s your drinks sir and I’m sorry but Cashmere is up next on stage, so she won’t be able to come right now.”

“Where’s big Tony at?! Tell em Rio wants to see him now, and darlin make sure she doesn’t go up on stage until I’m done talkin to Tony yeah?!” Rio slipped the girl $100 bucks and she nodded rushing to the back of house.

Big Tony came out of the back looking around for Rio. He looked annoyed and as he walked towards the table Rio thought, “Fat fuck is probably mad he had to get up off his ass and walk for a change.” He smirked. 

“Rio, long time no see, what can I do for you man?!” Tony reaches to shake Rio’s hand from outside of the roped barrier so Rio gestured for him to come and have a seat, obviously being facetious because Tony was so fat it was no way he was fitting in the booth with the table there. 

“Aye man, do me a favor and keep Cashmere off the stage ok?!” Rio looked at Tony with all seriousness, smile completely gone.

“Rio, c’mon man I’m running a business here! These bitches are here to make me money and she just started she can’t be making demands! What’s it to you anyway, you don’t know her!”

Rio crossed his hands in front of him on the table and looked at Tony never blinking.

“Aye man watch your mouth!”

Tony raised his arms, “look man you’re costing me money, what am I supposed to do?! She has to pay me $1000 a week to work here, and I don’t care how she makes it , but I need my money every Saturday at close of business!”

Rio banged his fist on the table and pointed at Tony making him take a step back, “You take ya fat ass back there and put another girl on the stage, that’s what you do! You will get your money every Saturday until she doesn’t work here no more aight?! Now go back there and tell her that I’m here and I’m waiting! I ain’t here to talk to you”, Rio looked away from Tony to look into the crowd as he rolled his shoulders back to release the tension that was forming.

Tony realized he was dismissed and walked to the back of house mumbling under his breath and talking to himself.

Beth was in the back getting ready to go on stage when he stormed in, “Cashmere I don’t know what the fuck you think you are pulling, but you won’t last long here breaking the rules!”

Beth turned around from her locker confused as to what was going on so she said, “Tony what are you talking about?!” She through up her arms, “ I’m ready to go on stage, so what’s the problem?!”

“Well apparently your new friend doesn’t want you to go on stage so I’m sending someone else in your place tonight! I want my money tomorrow, and I don’t care how you get it! He’s out there waiting for you! Oh and just an FYI the guys bad news so you need to watch who you make friends with!”

Beth was so confused but she made her way out to the floor. Eerily she could feel Rio’s gaze before she saw him. 

She walked to the back of the club and stood in front of Rio’s section fuming. 

He was happy to see her but he could see that she was upset, and oddly that turned him on seeing her pouting at him. He thought, “Damn ma you look good!” He smirked at her, and the corners of his lips were up. 

She whined when she began to speak almost in tears, “Stop looking at me like that and you can’t just come to my job causing me problems! I need this job ok?! I take care of my sister, and you can’t help me if we end up on the streets!

“Elizabeth, sit down.” He licked his lips as he looked her up and down. 

Beth’s hair was in a high ponytail with curls hanging down on both sides of her face, long pink feather earrings, one faux gold bangle on each of her wrists, a long dark pink duster jacket with fur all along the edges, a leopard two piece set, and pink platform shoes with clear soles. Rio couldn’t help but notice that her top could barely hold her breast in place and he kept biting his bottom lip. 

Beth looked at Rio and continued to stand in front of the barrier angry about him messing with her livelihood. She thought, “what is it with this guy?”

“Elizabeth, sit please!”

She moved the rope barrier and slid into the booth she looked down at the table and played with her bracelets. She didn’t look at him because she was angry and trying to calm herself down. 

“I’m sorry ok? I just wanted to talk to you and I didn’t want to wait.”

Beth looked up at him with her big doe eyes and Rio felt bad. She said, “Well you can’t do that, Tony is really angry at me and I have to pay him tomorrow. I need this job to keep my place.”

“Don’t worry, you’ll have the money aight!” His face was serious to convey his sincerity.

“Ok. You don’t have to do that you know, you could just let me do my job!” Beth looked at him quizzically trying to figure out what exactly was going on.

“Yeah, well maybe I don’t want other men looking at you that way!” Rio looked at Beth with a dark expression on his face and her mouth slack-jawed before she responded. 

“ Well I don’t know what to say but I work here four nights a week and I’m sure you won’t be able to come every night, and keep Tony from putting me on the stage, so you don’t have any control over that.”

“Oh yeah, what nights do you work?”  
Rio sat up straight ready for the challenge. 

Beth smiled but also felt nervous. She didn’t understand what was going on with Rio or why.

“I work Wednesday through Saturday.”

“Well, I’ll be here.” Rio smiled at Beth as he poured her a drink. 

Beth took the glass and smiled into her drink as she looked at Rio. 

When she finished taking a sip she said, “So Christopher, what is it that you want from me?!”

He smiled at her as he took a long sip from his own drink before he said, “Whatever you are willing to give me, but I’d settle for everything.”

They sat in the booth and talked all night. Elizabeth told Rio about her deceased parents and her little sister Annie who was 16, her best friend Ruby and her family, and how she dreamed of owning her own cafe/ bakery like Panera Bread. Rio could listen to her talk all night he was so captivated by everything about Beth. 

Rio learned so much about Beth in a short time. Their talks almost therapeutic for the both of them, and it was almost as if nothing else in those moments mattered. She was two years younger than him but was very mature due to her circumstances, which mirrored his own upbringing. She had started working at the strip club to a supplement the check that she received for Annie from their fathers social security in order to pay the bills at her apartment. 

It wasn’t her first choice but working part time at the local supermarket wasn’t helping to make ends meet, and she had to drop out of culinary school at The Herman Breithaupt Career and Technical school. She told him that she had met another dancer named Persia in culinary school who introduced her to Tony 3 months ago. She planned to enroll back into school when her sister graduated high school in another year.

Rio talked about his parents and family but was very vague about his job, and life which both scared and intrigued Beth but she figured the more they got to know each other that he would feel comfortable trusting her more. 

They talked until the lights came on in the club that night, and Rio gave Beth $1000 for her time. He waited until she changed her clothes in the back and walked her outside to her car, an old green Honda Civic, that had surely seen better days. Rio stood in the parking lot until she drove off. 

2 weeks later

It had been almost a month and Rio had came in for every shifts of Beth’s at the club earning her roughly $7,000 after she paid Tony. It was 12:30 am on a Saturday morning, and Beth was waiting in the back for Rio to arrive. He was running late and Tony had already sent Sunny in the back once to tell Beth to come onto the floor because it was a packed house. Beth hated working at the club and she thought that Rio was a Godsend. 

She figured if he came to see her 3 more times that she could start looking for a job to quit the club. She would have enough money saved to pay her rent up for a few months, and look for another less-degrading job that paid enough to manage her bills. 

“Cashmere, Tony said get your ass out on the floor!”

“Sunny, I’m waiting for my friend, he’s going to come, so that I won’t have to work tonight! Can you please just stall Tony and tell him that’s I’m changing into my clothes?!” Beth was desperate.

“Bitch what do I look like a mediator?! I’m too busy for this shit and I have rent to pay! These men come and go baby, you might as well go out and make some money in case he doesn’t show! It’s a packed house!” Sunny was in her late 30’s but still looked good for her age, and she had been working at the club since she was Beth’s age. She was like a house mother but she also was no-nonsense. 

“Sorry, ok I’ll come out!” Beth mumbled obscenities under her breath as she followed behind Sunny onto the main floor. Beth had on an all black latex shorts leotard that had a zipper that went from her neck all the way down to her crotch and silver jewelry. She left just enough unzipped to show off her natural cleavage and the shorts showed just enough of her ass cheeks. She had on black high heeled sandals, and curled her hair to let it hang down with a left side part.

When Beth got to the main floor she didn’t see Rio in the VIP section, but one of her regulars Kevin grabbed her arm to get her attention catching her off guard. 

“Hey Cashmere baby, did you miss me?!”

He was drunk as usual but he always had lots of money. Beth talked to him a few times and found out that he was married and that he was the manager of a hedge fund in Detroit. He begged to sleep with Beth several times but she always declined telling him that she only could dance for him in the club. 

“Hi Kevin, do you want a dance?! 

She was not in the mood but it was almost 1 am and there was no sign of Rio. Beth was so disappointed at him even though she barely knew him, so a part of her felt that she shouldn’t have expected anything at all.

Kevin was sitting down in the back near the employee door with a group of his friends and he kept grabbing Beth’s arm to pull her close. 

“You know I do Cashmere, I only come to see you! I wish you would let me show you what I can do with a beautiful young thing like you!” His buddies started laughing at his joke.

“I’ll give you one dance Kevin that’s it!” Beth started to dance in front of Kevin and she bent down to let him undo her zipper so that’s she could maximize her tip by flashing him her breasts. Kevin was feeling all over her ass and pulling her towards his lap by her hips. Beth zipped her top back up some so that she could turn around and give him a lap dance when she felt someone grab her arm hard. 

“Elizabeth, what the hell are you doing?!” 

She looked up and it was Rio. The look in his eyes scared her and she jerked away from him, but it only made him grab her arm tighter pulling her completely away from Kevin. 

Beth yelled, “Rio stop, you can’t do that, he paid for a dance, and I’m at work!” Rio was standing toe to toe with Beth trying to talk to her when Kevin walked up to him. 

Kevin was pissed and he had a beer bottle in his hand. He said, “Hey man, what the fuck are you doing, that’s my girl?!” He started grabbing at Beth to pull her back with him and Rio lost it. Before anyone could blink Rio had his gun out of his waist, and at Kevin’s head. Beth heard the click and she stood there frozen. It seemed like everyone within their vicinity started running towards the door, and security started coming towards Rio. 

“Christopher, please put the gun down ok. He’s harmless, I will come and sit with you ok? Beth spoke calmly to try and calm Rio down, but inside she was terrified, his eyes dark and menacing. Rio started to lower the gun and Kevin backed off with his hands up to return to his table.

“Rio, man is everything ok over here?! Two big security guards came over to see what was going on and Beth thought to herself, “who is this guy?!”

There was so much commotion that Big Tony had come out of the back, “I should’ve known it was you two! Cashmere, today is your last day, pack up your locker and get out of my club!”

Beth was infuriated, she ran to the back of house so that she could change her clothes and leave. She was crying and didn’t know how she was going to pay her bills the next few months if she didn’t have work. She wasn’t giving Tony a dime if he didn’t let her come back on Wednesday. 

Rio was waiting outside of the club for her when she started walking to her car still crying.

“Don’t come near me!”

“Elizabeth, I’m sorry aight!”

“That’s all you have to say for yourself?! Rio, I lost my job! What am I going to do?!” Beth was wiping away tears from her face standing at the back of her car. 

“I’ll fix it ok?! Look here, I have the money.” Rio took the money from his pocket and gave it to Beth.

“What is this going to do? I lost my job Rio! My sister depends on me so that we can stay together!” Beth started walking around to the drivers side door to get in her car and Rio followed her. Beth opened the drivers side door and Rio grabbed her arm and shut it back.

“Rio, let me go! You don’t own me!” Beth tousled with him against the car.

“Elizabeth, calm down!” Rio grabbed both of Beth’s arms and pressed her against the car to get her attention. 

His voice was low and raspy, “Elizabeth, calm down please, Ma!” His grip was firm enough to get her attention. She looked into his eyes and he leaned into her waiting for her to come the rest of the way, but she didn’t. She just looked at him confused. 

“I showed up right?! Look, I know you’re mad but just trust me aight. I apologize, I got caught up at work and I didn’t have your number to call you. I shouldn’t have done that but I didn’t like seeing him touch you like that.”

“Rio it is my job! Why do you care?! You don’t even know me!” Beth was so angry that she had let things get this far. He was a stranger and she let him in, she trusted him and now she was jobless, with a 16-year-old kid at home who’s sole care depended on her having job.

“Let me take care of you.” Rio looked at her full of emotion. He took one of his hands from around her arm, and went to lift her chin and kissed her slowly. Beth was completely caught off guard at his admission but leaned in to kiss him back. Her thoughts were all over the place but for some reason this felt right.


	3. Take your time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth goes to Rio’s place for the first time and they talk.

Beth pulled away from Rio and looked into his dark eyes. She had only known this man for 2 1/2 weeks and yet it felt like a lifetime. She didn’t know what to feel or if she could trust him. She thought, “Why did he want to take care of her? Was this some type of sick game of his?” Bunny told me that he wasn’t ever looking for anything serious.

“Elizabeth say something, anything!” Rio had pulled her from her thoughts as they stood outside of her car in the chill night air.

“Christopher why me? What’s so special about me?”

He huffed, “To be honest I can’t even explain it, but from the first day that I saw you I had to have you.” He stared at her raw, not knowing what would come from his honesty.

“How do I know you won’t hurt me? It’s so many other girls in there, so why did you have to choose me?” Beth pointed to the club, face turning red from blush.

“I don’t want to hurt you Elizabeth. What I do know is I can have anyone I want in there or anywhere, but I don’t want them, it’s like you crawled up into my skin and I can’t get you out.” He took his hand and rubbed it down his face and then his beard feeling so vulnerable in the moment, an emotion so foreign to him. 

Beth looked at Rio and said, “You take care of me and then what? What does that look like for me and Annie, God she doesn’t even know you, I don’t even know you!” Beth scoffed rolling her eyes.

“And then whatever you want. You know you can depend on me, I haven’t let you down yet. You can get to know me, what do you have to lose?!” Beth thought, “God, he’s crazy!”

Beth was scared. Since she was 19 it has only been her and Annie. Her father had left the family years ago to remarry, and had passed away when she was 16 years-old. When she was 19 her her mother passed away from an aneurysm and she had become the sole guardian of Annie. She never had anyone to really take care of her, she was always taking care of everyone else. She could depend on Ruby’s family when she really needed help, but it wasn’t the same as having a reliable family of her own.

Rio asked, “Stay the night with me? I just want to be with you tonight.” He went to reach for her hands to hold them.

Beth pulled away from him, “Why?! Because I owe you now?! Beth was getting upset again and turning away to get into her car.

“You don’t owe me anythin’, I want you to stay because you want to be with me too! I already told you sweetheart I’ll take whatever you give me, but I want everything.” He looked at her basically pleading with his eyes.

If Rio had to be brutally honest, he hadn’t had a good nights sleep since he met Beth. He wanted her more than physically and that was a truth that he had been learning to accept. He knows that his lifestyle has a lot of risks but meeting Beth made him feel like he would give it all up to be with her and have a family.

Beth wanted to go with Rio but she was scared. No one would’ve ever known that she was virgin, because she is a stripper. She never had time for boys even though they liked her, she always had to take care of her sister. She never had time to date in high school. When Ruby started dating Stan she had become their third wheel, so here she was a 24 year-old virgin. She thought, “What would he think of her?!“ 

She looked at him and said, “Ok, I just have to call my sister to let her know that I’ll see her tomorrow.” Beth turned around to open her car door and lock her car back up.

Rio smiled and grabbed Beth’s hand to hold it up to his mouth to kiss it, and walked off towards his car in the parking lot. 

As they approached Rio’s car Beth was taken aback by how nice it was compared to hers, it was a matte black Audi Quattro Q8 truck with chrome rims, and it appeared to have a red interior. Rio opened the passenger door for Beth and she got in and fastened her seat belt placing her bag in between her legs on the floor. His car was pristine and smelled of vanilla and bergamot. 

Rio climbed into the drivers seat and fastened his seat belt. When Rio put the car in drive to head towards his house he reached over to look for Beth’s hand. She was nervous but she placed her hand in his and the during the whole ride to his place she stared out the window hoping that she was making the right decision by spending the night with him.

The drive to Rio’s place took about 20 minutes. When they arrived Rio drove into a secured garage at The Lofts at Merchant Row. Beth had recognized the luxury apartment building because it was near the local campuses, riverfront, and the district where a lot of attractions where downtown. Rio drove to the 2nd floor where he parked between a Silver Mercedes C300 coupe, and a Grey Mercedes AMG G63 truck. He cut the car off and they got out to go into the apartment complex. 

They entered an stairway that had an elevator and some flights of steps. The elevator only worked with a key fob that activated opened it took you to the pre-programmed floor levels. Rio hit the number 12 and held his key fob to the electronic pad, and the elevator began to move only stopping when they arrived to that floor. When the elevator opened Rio grabbed Beth’s hand and led her down a short hallway to his front door. There were no other apartments on his floor. When Rio opened the door he let Beth step in first and she was awestruck of the view of the city. 

His apartment was actually an open loft space that had long glass windows along the side that faced the kitchen and dining area. Rio’s apartment was nothing like she expected having artwork along the walls and on tables around the house. His place was fully furnished and his living room faced the front door with a massive 65” television mounted on the wall. Beth hung her purse on the coat rack by the door that she saw Rio hang his jacket on after taking out her cellphone and placing it in her back pocket. 

“Did you want anything to drink? Did you eat?! I can make you something really quick?!”  
Rio was in the kitchen looking over at Beth stand by the front door timidly. 

“Sure, I’ll take a drink, what do you have?!” 

“I have apple juice, water, tea, alcohol?! Rio reaches into his cabinet for two glasses.

“I’ll take a bourbon if you have it.” Beth needed something strong to calm her nerves, and Rio knew bourbon was her drink of choice, so he had purposely bought some the last time he went to the liquor store, in hopes that eventually he would get her to his place.

Rio walked over to the couch to sit down and told Beth to make herself comfortable. Beth came over and sat on the opposite side of the couch and Rio handed her the glass. He took a sip of his drink and Beth downed her whole drink in one gulp.

Rio looked over at her, “Did you want another one?!”

“Sure.” Beth handed him the glass and he went to refill it bringing the whole bourbon bottle back with him to where they were sitting.

Rio handed her the glass. Beth drank slower this time. 

“Did you want to watch tv?!” Rio was trying to help Beth relax.

“Not really, it’s kind of late. Did you have any old pjs I could wear & an extra tooth brush?! I want to take a shower before bed if you don’t mind. I always feel dirty after leaving the club.”

“Sure, I should have some thing.” Rio got up and took his glass to the kitchen setting it on the counter. He looked over at Beth sitting up straight on the couch, knee to knee. “When you finish up your drink you can meet me in the bedroom.”

Rio went into his walk-in closet and grabbed a t-shirt and a pair of basketball shorts, then went into the bathroom to get a toothbrush from one the closet, and when he came back Beth was standing by his bed.

“Your place is really nice. You must do well for yourself.” She smiled as he handed her the clothing and toothbrush.

“Yeah ma, you can say that.” He smirked, “the bathroom is through that first door you walked past to get here. 

“Ok, thanks!” Beth gave a curt smile turned and walked towards the bathroom.

When she came out of the bathroom Rio was sitting on the end of his bed in his boxer briefs scrolling on Facebook, and Beth was caught off guard. She started to blush looking at his muscular chest, arms, and his ridiculously huge bulge in his underwear. He took her from her thoughts when he spoke making her nearly bite her own bottom lip off.

“You can make yourself comfortable but I sleep on this side darlin.” He pointed to the side closest to the door. His thoughts invaded him looking at her in his clothes, “I could get use to her stealing my clothes if she looks like that.” He looked her up and down salaciously.

“Ok, that’s fine.” She said as she walked past him towards the side closest to the window holding her cell phone. Beth was feeling so awkward at the way he looked at her all the time. Sure men looked at her all the time, but not like Rio. He was so intense, so demanding yet so passionate, so full of want but also sincerity, and an adoration for her that she couldn’t understand.

His bed was huge and Beth nearly needed a step stool to climb onto it. There was a night stand on each side of the bed that matched the cherry wood set, so she sat her cellphone down at the edge closest to her side of the bed. When she pulled the brown comforter back she saw that his sheets were a sparking white, and she found that odd, but not surprising since he seemed so neat. His room was pristine with every thing in its place. He had nice wall and sculptured art in his room in earth tones, a large orange, brown, and red floor rug with designs woven into it that offset the cherry wood furniture, a small brown leather love seat that matched the couch and two chairs in the living room, and a huge flat screen television. His bedroom had a perfect view of adjacent street buildings and the Detroit River. 

He looked back at her and smirked before getting up to walk to the bathroom so that he could shower. Her mouth was agape watching him walk out of the room back full of muscles and his skin so Carmel and perfect. She snapped out of it when she realized she hadn’t texted Annie and grabbed for her phone. 

“Annie, I’m staying over a friends place. See you tomorrow, Love you Beth.” She placed the phone turned down on back on the nightstand.

When Rio got out of the shower he came back into the room. He had on grey sweat pants and a white tank top. Beth’s back was facing the doorway so she heard him before she saw him.

“You mind if I turn the light off?”

“No, not at all.” She turned her head slightly to look at him in the doorway, full of nerves. She thought, “ what if he gets mad when I tell him that I am a virgin and kicks me out, and my car is 20 minutes away at Dream Girls.  
I’m not experienced enough to please him so he won’t want me for sure after that. I need to just call Tony and beg for my job back on Monday.” 

Beth just wanted to go to sleep. Her mind was racing and being this close to him, this intimate, was not helping. 

He climbed into bed and his smell ravished Beth. She was lying on her side, back still looking out of the window onto the street.

“Whatchu thinking about ma?!” Rio asked, breaking the ice as he laid beside her turned sideways with his left arm holding his head up towards her back. He had thought about this moment since the first day that he saw her in working in Dream. Having her in his bed, moaning his name, and begging him to please her in every way.

Her voice was so soft and breathy when she spoke, “nothing.” Beth was thinking about everything.

Rio’s voice was modulated and deep“ Turn around, look at me.” 

Beth turned over until she was on her back and looked over at him. “God he was beautiful,” she thought. She closed her eyes briefly and then looked back at him. 

He said, “Go on, what’s on your mind? You can tell me anythin.” Rio looked at her again with that same sincerity that she felt before, and she thought, “Beth, you can trust him.”

She took the covers and covered her face, before saying, “I have something to tell you and I’m embarrassed.” She peeked her eyes from under the blanket to look at him and his attention was still on her as usual.

“Ma, we met at a strip club, that you dance at, so what else could you possibly be embarrassed about? What you got a lil’ boyfriend or some-thin?! If that’s what you tryin to tell me ion care, you can dump him tomorrow.” Rio shrugged his shoulders and waited for Beth to respond.

She took the covers from her face and scoffed at him saying, “Well that was presumptuous and arrogant! You think I would dump my boyfriend for you just like that? I don’t even know you!” Beth giggled.

Rio looked at her eyes dark like the moon voice heavy with appeal, “You can leave him or he can leave you, the latter is my preference that way I know for sure you won’t see him again,” he shrugged his shoulders again.

Beth looked at him nervously with furrowed brows and her voice nearly a whisper “I don’t have a boyfriend and also I’ve never done this before!” She let out a breath that she didn’t even know she was holding with her admission.

“Neither have I.” Rio smiled at her, teeth sparkly and white.

“Liar! Bunny told me you do this all the time!”, Beth looked at him incredulously giggling.

Rio‘s face dropped and he rubbed his hands down his face into his beard, “Oh is that right?!, he chuckled before saying, “Bunny or none of those bitches in that club ain’t never been to my place! Sure, I fucked a few of em in my cars, seedy motels, but they never been here!”

“Well what makes me so special?! You seemed to enjoy what you were doing before?!” Beth caught his mannerism with his hands and face and thought, “he’s telling the truth.”

He tilted his head sideways and his smile was back, “You are special and I want you for all for me. I don’t want anyone else to look at you, to touch you, or to have you the way that I can.”

Beth was lost for words wanting to know why he felt that way without knowing her for even two months. She also understood that she probably would never understand even if Rio told her a million times. 

“I’m a Virgin.” She just blurted it out and the confession took a huge weight off of her shoulders.

Rio laughed loudly and Beth felt so embarrassed covering her face again.

After Rio stopped laughing he pulled the covers down and looked at her deeply. The admission made him want her even more.

“It’s just, with Annie I never had time to date and I just had to focus on surviving.” She felt like she had word vomit.

“Elizabeth, you’re serious?!” Rio couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yes, and I understand if your feeling changed, I -“, before she could say anything Rio kissed her deeply tongue catching her own and pulling her into him.

Beth wrapped her arms around Rio’s neck and held on tight to him as he took time kissing her mouth, face, and neck. She moaned so softly into his ears and that made him say “Fuck mami, I want you.”

Beth took her hands up to Rio’s face and broke the embrace. Looking into his eyes she said, “Ok”.

It was nearly 3 am Sunday morning and neither of them felt tired, nor did they worry about time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry to leave you guys hanging but smut is on thee way😂😂🥴!


	4. Chameleon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio reveals things to Beth, sweeps her off of her feet, plays family man, and then those times he doesn’t. Enjoy💋

“You want it?” Rio stared into Beth’s eyes waiting for her to give him permission again.

She nodded her head yes as she bit her bottom lip. Rio kissed her again causing her to let her lip go, and began to slide his hand into the waistband of the shorts that Beth had on. She was already wet and that turned Rio on even more. He got up to position himself in front of her on his knees and began to remove his shorts from her body. “Elizabeth, take off your shirt.” His voice and eyes smoky with passion.

Beth took off his shirt and threw it on the floor nearly hitting the lamp on the nightstand. Rio reached up to kiss her one more time as he rubbed his two left index fingers on her clit. Beth moaned loudly making him smirk. She was so wet so he slid one finger in her pussy and began to work it slightly crooking it to find her pleasure and she moaned softly again, eyes closed and nipples hard. 

“Elizabeth, touch your tits for me.” She obliged him eyes still closed. Rio inserted another finger into her and she gasped. He bent down in front of her and started licking her clit and she started to writhe beneath him. Rio became even more enthusiastic seeing her react this way to his tongue and fingers, so he stuck his tongue inside of her and speed up his movements going from her clit to her vaginal canal and back again. 

“You taste so sweet.” Beth could feel and hear his moans on her pussy and she gasped.

Beth started whining and Rio looked up to her face all pink from blush and mouth agape. He lifted up not wanting her to cum until he was inside of her but still fingering her pussy and thumbing her clit slowly. He took his right hand and removed his tank throwing it across the bed, bending down briefly to kiss her so she could taste herself on his lips. Beth kissed him back hard and wrapped her arms around his back. Rio then removed his pants halfway down to his knees, so that he could position himself on top of her. 

“Elizabeth look at me mami.” She looked up at him eyes dark and wanting but sparkling in his dimly lit room.

Rio used his dick to massage her pussy as he told her, “Tell me you want it, I want to hear you say it.” She was so wet and his dick pulsated against her clit.

Beth was so turned on and wanted every inch of him inside of her tight pussy.

Her voice was soft and tremulous, “I want it Christopher, make love to me.”

Rio said, “lo que quieras mami” into her ear nearly making her yelp as he eased into her pussy. 

“Oh God, Christopher!” She yelled and arched her back pushing her breast into his chest. Beth had no clue that Rio wasn’t even all the way inside of her as she dug her nails into his back with one hand, and into the bed sheets with the other trying to relieve herself of some of the pain and pleasure she was experiencing. 

“Relax mami, you can take it.” He whispered into her ear before kissing her in her mouth. He sucked on her neck leaving bruises on both sides.

“You are mine Elizabeth. No one else can have you, touch you, or- fuck mami you so tight.” He moaned as he thrusted into her a little harder feeling himself wanting to release, but suppressing it.

He continued to thrust into her slowly until her pussy was taking all of him in, the sounds so wet, so elicit, the way her pussy was grabbing his dick back in every time he thrusted out of her momentarily. Rio talked to her the whole time they made love and it made Beth moan sounds she never knew she could.

“You so beautiful mami.”

She wrapped her legs around Rio’s to pull him closer into her, and it made him moan into her ear so loudly, he felt like she was crawling into his skin even more than he thought was possible.

He took his hand and moved her hair out of her face gently taking his hand from the top of her forehead to her chin, and then sucked on her chin dimple so sensually before kissing her deeply. She whine-moaned into his mouth, “You feel so good inside of me.”

Rio could feel Beth’s pussy clenching around his dick and he lost all control, “Te Quiero, Elizabeth. ohhh shit mami, cum on my dick!” 

Beth closed her eyes and let herself completely unravel under him, “Oooh, I’m going to cum, I’m going -, Oh fuck, Christopher!” She dug her nails into his back as she climaxed. Rio let himself release inside of her as he looked into her eyes, and he knew at that moment that he could never rid himself of the power she had over him, and to be honest he didn’t want too.

He laid on top of her for 5 mins listening to her heart beat until it slowed down. He kissed her again on her lips, forehead, and both of her cheeks as she wrapped her arms around his waist. 

Rio rolled over when he felt Beth wriggling underneath him and he figured her body was getting stiff, so he pulled out of her. As soon as he was off of her she got up and nearly ran to the bathroom.

He heard the shower come on and he immediately looked over in the bed where she was laying and saw the blood. Rio got up and stripped the bed and took the sheets to his laundry room to soak them in the washer. 

When he walked back towards the bathroom the shower was still going, and since Beth left the door opened he went in. His bathroom had a double shower with a sliding door, sink, toilet, and a separate bathtub. 

Beth looked at him and smiled. She slid the door to let him into the shower with her and he immediately wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. She had soap all over her body and he moved her body under the water with his to wash it off, so that he could make love to her again. 

Rio picked Beth up by both legs underneath of the water and she could feel his erection on her ass. She buried her face into the right side of his neck and began to suck his bird tattoo until it was red. He backed up into the shower wall and thrusted up into Beth causing her to let out a shrill that sent chills down both of their spines.

“Elizabeth look at me.” Beth pulled away from his neck and looked into his eyes, her own watered from tears of ecstasy as he continued to thrust into her slowly.

Rio’s voice was low and smoky when he said, “I’m going to take care of you, you don’t gotta worry about nothin, aight? Just tell me what you need and I’ll do it.” He felt her pussy clench around him tight as her head fell into his neck again.

She whispered to him, “I love you too”, as she wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him in closer to her. 

Both of their bodies slapping together under the water made Rio moan hard unto Beth’s ear sending them both over the top and into a climax again.

When they got out of the shower Rio changed the sheets and went to get him and Beth some water. They laid in bed and spooned until they fell asleep.

2 weeks later

Beth and Rio had settled into a routine that would accommodate her responsibilities with Annie and his work. Beth was able to re-enroll into school, because the culinary program had a yearlong rolling admission, and Rio was giving her an allowance to pay her bills. He had let her drive his Mercedes coupe home the day after she stayed at his place, because he had to go to work, and he never took the car back. Beth’s car stayed parked outside of her apartment almost forgotten.

She went to school during the day when Annie was in school, and on nights when she couldn’t go to Rio’s place he came to hers. Him and Annie seemed to get along ok, even though she teased Beth all the time about “dating a gangbanger”. Beth wanted to cook dinner and invite Ruby and her family over so that everyone could meet Rio. She was going to talk to him about one Saturday night, but when she called him he said that he was working late so he would see her on Sunday. 

“Hello” Rio’s voice was tight and rough but Beth ignored his haste and began to talk anyway.

“Hi baby, what time are you coming over?” Beth pouted into the phone. It was 11 pm and Rio had barely talked to her all day besides replying to her texts.

“I gotta work tonight and I don’t know when I’ll be done.” He lied and Beth knew.

“Well it’s the weekend, I’ll wait up.” Beth was being desperate and she knew it, she didn’t know why he was lying, or what she had did wrong.

“Look, I’ll see you tomorrow and take you out, aight.”

Her face was red on the other end of the phone, “Who is she?”

“Elizabeth, it’s no one. I’m working!” 

“Don’t bother coming tomorrow and don’t call me again.” She hung up the phone, hurt.

Rio didn’t come Saturday night and on Sunday he didn’t call. Beth stayed in bed all day crying on and off with her bedroom door shut and locked.

She went to school on Monday and on her way to her first class she saw Persia. 

“Hey Beth”, “Persia, nice to see you!”, Persia walked toward Beth and extended her arms for a hug. Beth hugged her back and they stood by the stairway catching up.

“I haven’t seen you at the club in weeks, but I’m glad to see that you’re back in school girl!” Persia smiled at Beth. She was dressed in her white uniform, black shoes, and was carrying a Louis Vuitton never-full bag. She was a petite black woman with long dark hair that she always wore straight, and a nice body.

“Yeah, I-, my friend was helping me out so that I could finish school, and he didn’t want me working at Dream anymore.” 

“Yeah I heard about that! Rio, huh?” She reached out to touch Beth’s arm smiling. “You hooked a big fish! Stormy had been trying to get him for years, but now that you two are together her only leverage is that baby she’s carrying, she claims it’s his!” 

Beth felt like her lungs had just been ripped out of her body. Persia must have read Beth’s facial expression because she immediately started apologizing, “Omg, you didn’t know! I’m so sorry girl, but don’t worry about her she’s probably lying!” Beth excused herself telling Persia that she was late for class, and she went straight to Rio’s place. 

She called his cellphone three times on the way there and he didn’t pick up, so on the last call she left a message. “I’m bringing back your car you lying piece of shit! I hope you enjoy your new life with your whore and bastard!” Beth was fuming and crying the whole way to his house.

She had everything she needed to get into his apartment so she didn’t care. He wasn’t going to just sweep her off her feet and then desert her without an explanation. He was going to meet another side of her that he wouldn’t like, she was sure of that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all aight👀?! Btw I’m trying to perfect my smut! Lol


	5. Purgatory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth trashes Rio’s house & Bad news finds Rio leaving him to make a difficult choice.

When Beth arrived to Rio’s apartment she knew he wasn’t there, because his Audi wasn’t in the garage. She barely parked the Mercedes in the space correctly, exiting it fast, and slamming the door so hard that she was surprised the windows didn’t shatter. She had been cursing obscenities to herself and stirring the whole ride to his place. When Beth got into the apartment she kicked off her shoes. 

She talked to herself the whole time she went about smashing and turning things over mimicking Rio’s voice.

“I love you Elizabeth, I’m gonna take care of you, aight?” She broke a vase smashing it to the wall leaving a dent.

“I don’t want people touching you, your mine!” She turned over the kitchen chairs banging the legs on the floor to try and damage them.

Beth walked over to the cabinet and took out the bourbon that he kept there for her, and started drinking it straight from the bottle. Beth took 4 long swigs throat burning but nothing compared to the pain she was feeling inside, the betrayal cutting her deep with every thought. 

“Who does he think he is? He thinks he’s just going to leave me, well I’m going to leave him!” She laughed at herself hard, she was actually very miserable, but the drinks masked her pain well.

She started trashing Rio’s place knocking anything over that was neat and in place she smashed two vases and some sculptures, turned over all of his kitchen chairs, broke lamps smashing them into his living room television, knocked over his desktop iMac, and the coat rack.

“You can’t leave me, I’m going to leave you!” With each swing and swig of her drink she grew angrier.

She poured out bottles of liquor that he had stored in his pantry and some had never been opened. She lined them up on the kitchen island like trophy’s saying, “He won’t be entertaining anyone else with you guys!”

She continued to drink from her bottle giggling until she couldn’t even feel her arms or legs.

She yelled loudly, “I don’t know when I’m getting off of work, but I’ll come see you tomorrow! Tomorrow? I’m not waiting around for you to pick me!” She was fuming.

Beth looked around not feeling that her revenge was good enough so she continued to trash his place. Rio needed to feel the pain that he had inflicted on her being with someone else. She took lipsticks that she found in her purse and wrote words “Cheater and liar” on the bottom of the floor to ceiling windows, the bathroom mirror, and his bedroom wall.

Beth was hungry after turning Rio’s apartment upside down, so she went back into the kitchen to find food. She looked in the cabinets and the refrigerator and it was full of healthy food and things that needed to be thawed out, so she ordered a large cheese pizza on Ubereats. After Beth ate she felt like taking a bath. She was exhausted, her body hurt, and she was drunk. She had been at his place for 6 hours, and Rio still hadn’t come home, so she called his phone again while she drew a bath.

“Yeah?”

She spoke loudly and her words were slurred, “Oh wow it works now? Well I hope your whore and her baby has somewhere else to sleep tonight! I’m here and there’s a big mess waiting for you mister!” 

Rio listened quietly to Beth stir before saying, “Elizabeth” his voice sounding rough and impatient.

Beth continued to rile Rio up, hearing in his tone that he was seething, “Awww you sound so mad baby, but this is what you wanted right?! Me in your place and all those other lies you told me to get what you wanted.” Beth giggled to herself as she undressed and waited for the bathtub to fill. She wanted to take a bath in his bathtub one last time, because it was her favorite thing in his apartment. 

She said, “I’m here now and it’s really messy, so I don’t think I wanna stay here with you anyway, ok bye now!” She hung up and placed her phone on the sink counter, before she got into the bath and turned off the water. Beth had cried herself to sleep bathing in the tub, and when Rio came home she was still in there. 

Rio was angry with Beth for destroying his place, but he also felt responsible for shutting her out. He had finally come home around 12:30 am, and couldn’t believe his eyes. He cursed as he walked through his place assessing the damage that was done assuming that she was gone when entered the bathroom. Rio walked over to a passed out Beth inside of his tub. 

“Got damnit Elizabeth, wake up!” He knew she was so drunk judging by damages he’d found, and the bourbon bottle that was nearly empty on the kitchen counter.

She didn’t budge so the second time he shook her shoulder while calling her name.

“Elizabeth, wake up now, you’ve been a bad girl darlin!” 

She looked up at him feeling so dizzy she could barely keep her head up and said, “Rio, don’t tou-ch mee, you don’t get that anymore!” 

Rio’s voice was heavy and loud, “Elizabeth stand up!” He didn’t want to yell at her but she was already testing his patience. 

Beth didn’t budge, her body felt like it was sitting in a block of ice, but determined to set him off further she stayed in the water, staging her own protest. 

He grabbed for his towel that hung on the back of the door and threw it across his own shoulder, before reaching down in the water to pull Beth straight up,and put her over his shoulder.

Water was all over the floor and Beth screeched at being lifted up by Rio. He carried her into his bedroom and dropped her on the bed. She was cursing at him as she laid there unable to stand up on her own. He started drying her off with the towel so that he could dress her in some of his clothes, and she started swinging at him, hitting him in the face twice. Rio pinned her arms down on the bed after the second swing as she yelled at him.

“Rio, get offfff of mee, it hurts, you’re hurting me!”, he wasn’t, she was angry and wanted to hit him again.

“Elizabeth, calm down aight? I’ll let you go when you calm down and play nice!”

Beth was pissed. She squirmed and writhed underneath of him until she made her own self tired again. Rio let her arms go and she didn’t even try to fight anymore. He went to get clothes for her from his closet so that she wouldn’t wake up naked.

Rio was feeling miserable. Ever since “Stormy” apparently also known as Samantha had tracked him down through Mr. Cisco and Dags he couldn’t think straight. Both men, his friends and employees, had went to Dream Girls last Friday night after work, and she waited until they were about to leave to take a break and follow them outside. 

She claimed that she was almost three-months pregnant with Rio’s child. Cisco and Dags called Rio on a three-way around 2 am. Elizabeth was at his place and they were in bed asleep. He slipped out from the room to take the call thinking it was something about business. He was not happy about her allegations, sure he’d slept with her a few times, but he didn’t even remember the last time he did or her name. He contacted Samantha Saturday morning and asked for a DNA test. 

She told him that he could have it when the baby was born, saying “Rio, I don’t want to do anything while I’m pregnant risking my babies health, so that you can have a clear conscious playing house with Cashmere!”

Rio was mad, this woman was clearly jealous and was trying to use her unborn baby as a pawn. He did the only thing he thought was fair to Beth. He would continue to take care of her until she refused his help, but he had to break up with her so that he could figure things out.

He went back to bed that night and held Beth tight, because he knew that if the child was his things would change. Rio had to let her go before she left him, knowing that if she made the choice he wouldn’t handle it well.


	6. Purgatory 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth attempts to talk to Rio about their issues, and Rio has to call in a favor from Dags.

7:00 am Tuesday morning

Beth woke up with a massive headache in Rio’s bed, alone. She was dressed in his T-shirt and sweat pants with no underclothes on.  
She sat up in bed slowly to avoid making her headache more intense. She sat on the edge of the bed and waiting for a few minutes for Rio to appear but he didn’t. Beth walked to the bathroom to look for aspirin in the medicine cabinet, and looked over to see Rio asleep on the couch.

Her anger was fuming all over again at her thoughts, “First he cheats on me and gets someone else pregnant, and now he won’t even sleep in bed next to me!”

Beth took the aspirin with water in the bathroom, and she didn’t even let her headache dissipate before she went out to the couch, and poured the rest of the water in the cup on Rio’s head. He jumped up and sat on the edge of the couch scowling at Beth.

“Oh I’m sorry did I wake you?!” Beth stood in front of him with her arms crossed looking down at him.

Rio took his hand and rubbed down his face and across his beard, his jaw tight and rocking.

She yelled, “Christopher, I’m talking to you!” Beth stood waiting for him to do or say anything to her because his silence was eating her from the inside out.

Rio’s voice was low and raspy when he spoke and his head was down, hands still rubbing at his beard, “What you want me to say? I fucked up, aight!”

Beth knew he was telling the truth but she wanted to know how much of the truth he would tell. 

She held back tears as she asked questions, “So, how far along is she?

“She said she’s three months.” Rio grumbled.

Beth felt a little relieved because he hadn’t actually cheated, it was more like his past coming to haunt him.

“Have you seen her? Slept with her?” Beth went to sit down on the opposite side of the couch. 

“No, I don’t want to be with her, I never did.” He looked over at her face full of regret. 

Beth had tears coming down her eyes and Rio felt horrible. She said, “Why did I have to find out from someone else?! You avoided and abandoned me, why?”

He didn’t want to look at her because it was breaking him, so he looked at the floor when he spoke, “I didn’t want to hurt you and I didn’t want you to leave me. I just needed to clear my head.”

Beth was still crying and breathing so hard her chest heaved. She started pointing at Rio, “So you made the decision without me?! It didn’t matter what I wanted or how I would feel right?!”

Rio turned to look at Beth, and before he could say anything she screamed “Fuck,” so loudly he thought that his ear drums had bursted. Beth closed her eyes and leaned forward grabbing her stomach. Rio went to wrap his arms around Beth and when he got closer he saw the blood that started to seep into the lap of her pants. Rio’s arm was wrapped around Beth’s waist when she looked at him and said, “Baby, it hurts.” She fainted. 

Rio picked Beth up and grabbed for a set of his car keys not even knowing what car they were for and rushed her to the hospital. He talked to her the whole way down the hallway, the elevator ride, and during the car ride to the hospital. 

“I’m so sorry, I messed up but I’m going to fix it, I promise I’m going to fix it!” Rio had started crying. He didn’t know what was happening but he knew that ignoring Elizabeth had caused her a lot of pain. He felt horrible and now he didn’t know if she would live or die.

“Baby please just open your eyes, I’m here now, and I’m never leaving again. Please wake up!”

Rio speeded all the way to the hospital running red lights thankful that traffic wasn’t busy yet. He didn’t have shoes on or a shirt, and Beth didn’t have shoes on either. 

“Elizabeth, baby I’m sorry alright just please wake up!” He held her hands and kissed her face. 

Rio pulled up to the emergency room exit and carried Beth inside. The ER staff immediately took Beth and laid her on a gurney. They asked Rio what happened to her and he told them, they asked him if Beth was pregnant and he said, “No, I don’t know.” 

They made Rio wait in the waiting room and he was shaken. He thought to himself, “Elizabeth pregnant? No, she wouldn’t drink, she wouldn’t intentionally kill our baby.” He was completely fucked up at the thought.

He left the house without his wallet or a phone but he remembered that he had a burner in his car, so he let the receptionist know that he would be right back, and went to grab the phone to call Dags. He came back in and sat in the waiting room closest to the receptionist desk.

Dags answered the phone on the third ring sounding half sleep, “Yo, Rio wassup man?!”

“Dags, I’m in the hospital with Elizabeth, it was an emergency. Look I left the house without anythin’ I don’t have my wallet, shoes, or phone and she doesn’t have hers either. I need to call her family because I dunno what’s going on.” He rubbed his hand down his face and his beard, letting his hand settle on his chin and rest there in a fist. 

“Aight man, I’ll be right there after I stop by your place. Aye man, I don’t have keys?!”

“Shit, I didn’t even lock the door! If you go in through the front to the security desk I’ll call tell them to let you upstairs.”

“I’ll call you back when I’m on my way.”

“Cool, thanks man.”

Rio hung up with Dags and waited anxiously for the anyone to come out and give him an update about Beth. The receptionist said that she didn’t have an update when he had asked her twice, but she had gotten him a pair of socks to put on his feet saying, “When you are able to go back there, you have to have something on your feet!”

Rio gave the older lady a weak smile saying, “thanks”.

Dags got there at the same time that the Doctor was coming out to give Rio an update about Beth, so Rio didn’t have time to explain why his place looked like a tornado swept through it when Dags said, “Man, your placed is fucked up!”. He thanked him for coming and told him he would hit him later.

Rio knew that he technically wasn’t family, so he lied and told them that he was her husband. 

“Mr. Marks” the doctor stood by the receptionist desk for Rio to walk up.

“Yes, that’s me.” Rio rushed up to the doctor urgent to see Beth and find out what happened.

“I’m sorry to tell you this but your wife suffered a miscarriage, she was about 3 weeks along. She’s resting right now but you can go back. She’s in room 203.” The doctor placed his hand on Rio’s shoulder as he guided him back through the door to the patient rooms. 

Rio was broken and he felt responsible. He didn’t know what to say to Beth. He never loved anyone the way that he loved her, nor had he ever planned too. He stood outside of the hospital door looking at her sleep. 

She looked up through the door at him, so he made his way inside. Rio wasn’t sure what the future would hold for them now, but he knew that he would spend his life making it right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 🥃 I felt like someone or everyone could use this. Sorry😘


	7. Affliction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beths up to her old tricks and Rio puts an end to their fighting once and for all. Both of them work to find ways to make Beth feel comfortable.

Beth stared at Rio as he entered the room neither of them making a sound. He thought to himself her skin was so pale, her radiant glow she’d had seemed to dissipate. He hated seeing her this way and he felt helpless. 

Rio sat down in the chair beside the hospital bed and moved it closer to the bed. Beth switched her focus onto the ceiling. Rio noticed the movement and immediately knew that Beth was putting her guard up. They sat in silence for what felt like forever, the only sounds being those of other visitors, patients, hospital staff, and machines. Rio reached out to grab Beth’s hand and she pulled it away and placed it on her stomach. 

She thought that the three days spent away from Rio made her feel empty, but she learned soon enough that nothing compared to losing a child. A child that she didn’t even know existed in her womb, a child that she made out of love, and then lost from hate. Tears ran down Beth’s eyes but still no sounds or words came.

Rio spoke first voice full of regret, “Elizabeth, I’m sorry about the baby, aight. Please don’t shut me out, I’m gonna make it right I promise! I’m right here and I’m not leaving!”

She looked at him scornful, “Don’t shut you out?! That’s why we are here right now, you did that! Can you bring my baby back Rio?!” 

Rio looked at her shocked. Beth had never called him Rio unless she was upset. He rubbed his hand down his face and rocked his jaw hard. “I deserve that. ”

Beth was full out sobbing, “Why did our baby die Rio? You were supposed to protect me, protect us! Why does she get to keep her baby, huh? My baby died because I resented you!” 

“Baby that’s not true! You didn’t do anything wrong! I promise we’ll try again, I promise! We’ll have as many children as you want!”

She continued to sob and felt that she was so consumed with Rio that she didn’t even realize she was pregnant. She instantly regretted the drinks she had the previous night.

Rio laid his head on Beth’s stomach and cradled his arms around her tight. Beth didn’t even fight him, she had none left inside of her after everything that had happened. She just wanted to go home and put her life back together. She thought to herself as she looked down at him, “Tony was right you are bad news!”

Beth was discharged from the hospital two days later, and although she had spoken to Annie and Ruby on the phone during her stay she’d requested that she have no visitors during her stay. Rio came every day and for the most part they sat in silence. Rio felt that Beth had changed and it was nothing he could do to help her but to be present. He had asked one of the nurses about her current state and they had suggested grief counseling. Rio said that he would sign them both up to attend counseling together when Beth was discharged.

Rio had left the previous night to handle business, and had came back to the hospital that morning to pick Beth up and take her home. She was already dressed and sitting on the bed waiting for her discharge papers from the doctor when Rio arrived. After the doctor discharged Beth they got in the car and Rio headed to his apartment. Beth told him that she wanted to go to her apartment and it caused an argument.

“Rio, please take me home, I want to be with my sister.” Beth felt suffocated and she didn’t want to be around him.

“Elizabeth, I have everythin’ you need at my place, and Annie can come if she wants I’m not stopping her I have an extra room! Please don’t make this difficult, darlin!”

“It’s never about what I want it’s always about you and what you want for me! Did you ever think how I will feel going back in there where I lost my baby! Please Rio take me home!” 

Beth had already made up her mind that she would leave when he went to work if she had to go to his apartment. 

Rio took Beth to her own apartment and he was not happy about it telling her, “If you want to get a new place we can, I’ll do whatever you need to make you comfortable again.”

Beth was quiet for the rest of the car ride to her place. When Rio pulled up to the apartment he cut off the car to help her upstairs and she grabbed his forearm and said, “I’m fine, I’m good, I’ll call you ok?!”

Rio was visibly upset saying, “I love you Elizabeth and we are gunna get past this.”

Beth didn’t say anything when she left the car and Rio thought about it for all of the days that followed that he barely spoke to her in person or on the phone. He called every day, several times a day and left messages, sometimes she would answer but most times she didn’t. He stopped by her house, and no one answered the door, so he had one of his boys sitting outside for a week watching her comings and goings.

“Elizabeth, pick up the phone. I’m trying here, meet me half-way. I’m going to call you back later when I get off of work.” Rio would’ve been broken into her house if it wasn’t for Annie.

“Elizabeth, I wanna take you out tonight, call me back. I love you.”

“Elizabeth I’m outside of your place, pick up, please!”

“Baby, I’m sorry, just pick up the phone.” 

Beth had been depressed and she dropped out of school again. She stayed in the house most of the time but she wanted to get a job. Beth told herself that she couldn’t depend on Rio anymore if she wanted to forget about their relationship, and she didn’t want to depend on him. 

Beth very much wanted to be with Rio but she was grieving over their miscarriage, and thinking about the woman who claimed she was having a child with him. Annie tried to get Beth to talk to Rio when he called but she was screening his calls. All she wanted to hear was that Stormy’s baby was not Rio’s. 

“Beth, what are you going to do?! Annie was worried about her sister, even in the worst of times she’d never seen her this down.

“We’ll be fine Annie, we always figure something out right? Just me and you. I’m just going to take a few days to get myself together and then I’m going to try and get my old job back.” Annie had no clue that Beth was a stripper. Beth always wanted to shelter her from some things but Annie had figured it out after finding her costumes. 

“Beth you know if we ran into a lot of trouble I sure Ruby and Stan would let us crash in their spare room again?! Annie’s eyebrows furrowed at the suggestion to Beth, not wanting her to go back to work, specifically that job.

“Rio will pay the rent and give me money for however long I need it, I know him, and I have money saved, but I don’t want to depend on him so I’m going to go back to work.”

“Beth I just want you to be ok, that was a very traumatic experience.” Annie felt so bad for her sister whom she knew would be an awesome mom.

“Annie, I’m going to be fine, we’re going to be fine!” Beth smiled at Annie weakly and Annie knew things were not going to be fine.

Beth went to sit with Annie on the couch and hugged her tight.

Annie was scared and she texted Ruby a few days after her and Beth’s conversation to let her know what was going on, and also to let her know that Beth was home and wasn’t doing too good.

Thinking about someone having a child with the love of her life was destroying Beth, and having Rio temporarily was not something she wanted right now. After he pushed her away last time she couldn’t depend on him to do what he said anymore. 

She ignored Rio off and on for about two weeks and he was so busy with work that he often didn't have the time to stop by her apartment, but he called and texted her daily. Sometimes she would pick up and humor his conversation and other times she ignored him.

Two weeks later

Beth wanted Rio to feel her pain, so she did something that she knew would break him and their relationship. Beth called Tony to try and get her job back, but then she realized that Rio would find her there, so she called another strip club, “Centerfold Lounge Detroit” to see if they were hiring for dancers. Beth also didn’t want to see anyone who knew about the stormy fiasco with Rio. Centerfolds owner told her to come in on Friday night which would basically be a trial day to see how much money she could bring in that evening. 

She left out of the house at 6 pm to be there by 7pm with her black duffel bag that Friday evening. Her make up and hair was done and she had her outfit in her bag. Beth never knew that Rio had his boys casing her, so she didn’t even notice Cisco following her the whole way to the new club. He called Rio as soon as she parked and he was not happy.

“Rio, Beth left out of the house so I followed her, she umm- she’s at the Centerfold Lounge and I’m pretty sure she’s not here for a drink.” Cisco felt uncomfortable telling Rio the details of Beth’s whereabouts.

“Man what?! She’s not thinking straight and she’s trying to get back at me! I pay all of her bills, so she has no reason to dance anywhere for anyone! You can leave I’m on my way.” Rio was furious and Cisco could hear his car door slam before he ended the call.

Beth never drunk on the job but lately she didn’t want to feel anything, and as soon as the club owner saw her he hired her on the spot. Beth had a few bourbon shots to loosen up before she went out onto the floor. She’d even chosen a new name “Creme”, so that she could forget about anything from her past job. Beth had went out onto the floor around 8 pm, and it wasn’t a packed house but the place was filling up. 

She started walking towards the back of the club when she felt someone grab her arm. Beth turned around and saw Rio looking at her eyes dark and full of anger.

“What the fuck are you doing Elizabeth?!” He started taking off his jacket to cover her up.

“Get your damn hands off of me! I’m working what do you think I’m doing?! I can’t depend on you anymore!” She pointed a finger at him digging into his chest.

Beth was tipsy already and she was not backing down. She had on a navy blue velvet two-piece short set on that showed a generous portions of her ass and stomach, and her boobs hung slightly out of the bottom of her short-sleeved top that zipped up the front. She had on silver platform pumps and silver jewelry to match her outfit. 

“Elizabeth why are you doing this? You tryna piss me off, huh? For gods sakes you just lost our baby two weeks ago!“ 

Rio was screaming and pointing at Beth, humiliated that she would betray him by dancing in a strip club again. Rio had both of his hands wrapped around Beth’s upper arms gripping tight. This was an action she was quite familiar with when Rio wanted to show her who was in control, or to calm her down depending on the situation and intensity. 

Beth started crying because he wouldn’t let her go saying, “I’m working here now and it’s nothing you can do about it, so just leave! I am a single woman and I can do what I want to take care of myself! Go find your whore and your baby! My baby is gone, and now I’m gone, that’s what you wanted right? So let me go you asshole!” Beth was being irrational and deep down she knew it. 

Rio looked at Beth and he lost it, “Look, I’m not fucking arguing with you, you either go get your shit and walk out, or I’m carrying you out! Make your choice because once you leave, you ain’t coming back for nothing that’s in here!”

Beth stirred, she knew coming to this club to dance was a big mistake, she wasn’t even here for two hours, and he had already found her. She also knew that he wasn’t leaving without her so to avoid anyone getting hurt she waved her red flag.

“Ok, fine!” Beth chose to walk in the back and get her things so that she can leave the club.

He pulled his Mercedes G63 up to the front door of the club with the passenger side door open, so that he could put her inside of his car. Rio could smell the bourbon on her breath and he wasn’t letting her drive after drinking. Rio waited outside of the club for Beth and they began to argue again.

Beth walked out of the club entrance with her bag scowling. She took one look at Rio standing at his car and she started running towards her own car so that she could lock herself inside. Rio ran after her grabbing her by the waist and lifting her up over his shoulder as she kicked and screamed like a toddler.

“Put me down, I don’t wanna go with you, I hate you! Beth was trying to rile him up again with her and he’d had enough. 

He put her in the front seat as bystanders outside smoking watched in shock at the scene they were watching. 

Rio’s tone was rough, “Elizabeth, put on your damn seat belt now!” He stood there until she put the seat belt on, before closing the door and going on his side to drive. 

He sat in his seat fuming while talking to her, “I call you, try to get us in counseling, come to your place, try to spend time with you, offer to move us somewhere else, care about you, love you, totally ignore that you trashed my fucking place, and pay your bills and this is what you do?”

Beth was silent and her head was down crying twisting her fingers together, her emotions had been all over the place after losing the baby.

“I’ve told you before darlin I’m not sharing you with no other men! I don’t want them touching you, inside you, or looking at you half dressed!”

Rio pulled off from the club and began to drive to his place. 

She looked over at him, “ But I have to share you with someone else, two other people to be exact!”. Her words cut Rio like a knife.

“Elizabeth, do you think I wanted this?! I am with you and I won’t let anything come in between us again! So tell me what you want me to do so I can fix this, because we can’t keep going on like this, it’s not healthy for me or you!”

She shrugged her shoulders, “Christopher, I just want my baby back.” 

Rio wanted so desperately to take away all of Beth’s pain, wishing he could just kiss her and exhale it into his own body, “You think I don’t want that either?! I’m hurting too Elizabeth, and it doesn’t stop, but our baby is gone and it’s not coming back, darlin. I wish that I could take the pain from you, I swear I do.” He looked down feeling somber.

Beth thought long and hard of her next request before she spoke, “I want us to sit down with Stormy. I want you to tell her that you’re with me so that she understands that this baby is not changing anything with you two. I have to trust you again!” Beth felt so inadequate after losing their baby and she didn’t know how else to express that to Rio besides anger. 

“Rio looked at Beth and nodded his head yes, “I’ve told her that but if this is what you want I’ll do it.”

Beth reached over to grab Rio’s hand, “Christopher, I apologize, do you forgive me?”

He looked at her heart starting to feel full again as he brought her hand up to his mouth, “Always.”

Rio set up the meeting with Stormy for the next day when he and Beth got to his apartment. He really didn’t want her in his place after what Beth did when she was mad, but he really didn’t want to take her for dinner either so he just settled for his place. He thought, “ I have to let Elizabeth see that I don’t want to be with this girl once and for all.”


	8. Common ground

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio and Beth finally kiss and make up. They meet with Samantha and Beth gets bad vibes about the outcome.

On the ride to Rio’s apartment Beth told him that she was hungry so they stopped at Takoi, because she had a taste for Thai food and they hadn’t had a date in weeks. Beth stayed with Rio that night at his loft.

When they got into the apartment Beth went to go wash up and change into one of Rio’s T-shirts, and he put on a tank top and sweats. They spooned on the couch watching Donnie Brasco. 

She was surprised to see how well Rio had cleaned up, and replaced some of the things that she’d destroyed, like his television. If she didn’t commit the vandalism herself she’d think nothing ever happened. Beth wished that she could erase her mind of every thing that’s happened between them in the past two weeks.

She had fallen asleep before 12 am, the excitement of the day wearing her out, so Rio carried them both to bed. They both needed to get rest for the meeting with Stormy tomorrow, and he didn’t want Beth to be tired and anxious. He laid her down on her side of the bed and climbed over her to the middle pulling her close to him. He listened to her sleep until he dozed off himself, but not before he talked to her in a way that only he could. 

Rio held her around her waist hand cradling her stomach and his other arm folded under his head on the pillow smelling the strawberry scent in her hair. He said, “Elizabeth I love you. From the first time I saw you my heart made a space for you that I didn’t know it had. I promise we’re gonna have a family, no matter what happens tomorrow. I’ll never put anyone before you again.”

Saturday Morning

They both slept until around 8 am with Beth walking up first. She was facing Rio and rubbing on his face with her hands, and kissing his lips trying to get him to wake up. 

Rio opened one eye to look at Beth with a smirk and she was looking at him smiling with her mouth and eyes seductively like she always did.

Her voice was low, almost a whisper when she said, “Good morning.” Her voice was so sweet to his ears.

“Good morning baby.” His voice was low and raspy as he wrapped his hand around her right cheek.

Beth kissed Rio again and he turned on his back giving her full control while he put his hands at her waist. They continued to kiss and Beth climbed on top to straddling him, panties already off as she pulled his sweats down. Rio went to rub Beth’s pussy and it was wet. His dick was already erect and it sprung free as soon and she got his pants down to his knees. 

She placed his dick against his stomach, and lowered herself so that she could rub her clit against it making Rio so turned on, but also feeling like she was teasing him. She bent down to kiss him and as she did he lifted both of them off of the bed slightly to let his dick free to thrust into Beth. She yelped into his mouth and then said, “So impatient baby.”

He smiled as she rode him enthusiastically while he used his legs and feet to shimmy his pants completely off. He palmed her large breast through his T-shirt that she was wearing and Beth said, “oh you don’t like this?” She knew he wanted to feel all of her, skin to skin like a baby.

Rio smiled and shook his head “no”, so Beth took the shirt off as she clench her pussy around him making him moan, “Shit Elizabeth!” He removed his tank when he saw her lifting her shirt.

Beth she placed her hands on Rio’s bare chest as she lifted herself up and down his shaft. She moaned saying, “You like it baby? Does it feel good? ”. She bit on her bottom lip as her head rolled back, the pleasure so intense. 

Rio said, “I love it. It’s the best I ever had!”

Rio grabbed Beth’s arms and lowered her torso onto his, and started thrusting into her hard as she laid her head into his neck, and wrapped one of her arms around his neck, and the other slid between them to rub at her clit. Rio wrapped both of his arms around Beth’s back and held her tight making the pressure build between them both.

She moaned into his ear in between sucking on his neck leaving red marks, “Christopher omg, oohhh, ooohh, ohhh fuck baby! You feel so good!”

Rio wanted to look at Beth so he rolled them both over and continued to thrust into her, and he felt her start to fuck him back. He knew she would be the first to climax but he wanted them to cum together, so he pulled out and started eating her pussy. He licked her clit and vaginal canal vigorously as Beth grinded her pussy on his face. 

He said, “ Touch your tits for me baby”, and as she did one of his hands joined one of hers and they locked together. Beth took Rio’s fingers up to her mouth and started licking them to place them back on her nipples.

She was whining from the pleasure and her eyes were closed. Rio kisses her passionately and said, “Elizabeth, open up your eye beautiful, we gonna cum together aight?” He knew she wouldn’t cum without him inside her so he sat back up to thrust back inside of her.

Beth looked up at Rio and shook her head “yes” as he looked into her eyes. He pushed his dick back into her, while locking their hands together at the sides. He leaned down to kiss her passionately and she kissed him back. He said between her lips, “I only want you.” 

Softly Beth said, “Baby, I’m gonna cum,” her breathing hitched as she squeezed his hands tighter. Rio’s said, “Cum on my dick Elizabeth, look at me!” He thrusted into her with such force 3 more times while saying, “I. Love. You,” and they both came undone. Beth wrapped her arms around Rio’s back and held onto him tight, feeling his cum continue to spill into her, hoping that her body would accept it and give her another chance at becoming a mom.

She said, “I love you too.”

Rio laid on top of Beth kissing her face, lips, neck and breast over and over as if he would never see her again. He finally rolled off of her so they could both go shower. 

After they got dressed Beth cooked them both breakfast and they sat at the table to eat eggs, turkey sausage, and toast with strawberry jam. They both had a glass of orange juice, but Rio also had tea, and she opted for coffee. 

Beth had on a curve hugging pink dress that came above her knees that had colorful flowers along the hem and a pair of pink pumps. She styled her hair in a half up, half down ponytail with her bangs flowing and pieces hanging at each side. Her long blond hair had an extra shine to it now that she was feeling better. She started to leave things at Rio’s place a few weeks ago, so that she wouldn’t always have to run home to change. 

Rio had on a light blue denim shirt and a pair of dark blue jeans and a white tank underneath with some brown Louis Vuitton loafers.

He grabbed for her hand and said, “I don’t want you to be nervous about today.”

Beth looked at him before looking back at her plate and she said, “I’ll be fine, I promise,” she gave a curt smile.

“I’m serious ma, we can always cancel if you don’t feel up to it, besides I wanted to take you shopping today.” He smiled at her trying to cheer her up again.

“I think this is for the best. I mean if she’s having your baby she needs to meet me, and understand that I’m going to be around, and that I’m not going anywhere.” Beth looked at Rio with a serious look on her face. 

“You right, I just don’t want to see you upset. I want you to understand that I didn’t mean for this to happen. I was never in a relationship with her, and I used condoms every time I slept with her Elizabeth. Being honest, I don’t know how this happened!” Rio let her hand go to rub his hand down his face and across his beard.

She believed him and she honestly felt bad about everything that had happened. She stood up to wrap her arms around him and he pulled her into his lap to hold and kiss her. 

Rio cleaned the breakfast dishes as Beth sat on the couch watching him and flicking through the television stations until she settles on Claws, TBS was running a marathon.

Rio watched her with adoration as she talked at the television giving the characters meaningless advice. He wiped his hands on the dish towel and came to sit beside her on the couch. It was nearly 12 pm and stormy would be there at any moment. 

Five minutes later Rio’s phone rung and he went downstairs to bring her to the apartment. The elevator took him to the lobby level and he stepped out of the elevator, and headed to the security desk where Stormy aka Samantha was waiting. 

She was the total opposite of Beth. She was shorter, petite even, and had medium length dark brown curly hair, her body was a toned medium build with smaller breasts, a tight ass, she had green eyes, with darker skin than his. Rio often chose her because she was cute, familiar, nothing really special, just familiar, and eager to always please him. He thought she may have been mixed, maybe even Dominican, but he never asked. He stood before her now and her stomach was barely noticeable to anyone else, but noticeable to him since he knew her body.

She had on a black knee length trench coat, brown knee boots, and what looked like a red turtle neck dress on underneath. 

As they walked back to the elevator Rio made small talk. “ Hi Samantha, how are you? The baby?” Rio put on his fakest smile trying to keep the peace.

“I’m fine Rio, how have you been? I was wondering when you would invite me to your place. I mean being that we’re having a baby in all.”

Rio knew she was about to start fishing for information but he would oblige her, because she didn’t know Beth was in his place waiting for the both of them.

He said, “I’m actually doing great, and my girl is usually always here while I’m at work, but I’m sure when you get acquainted today she wouldn’t mind you coming over to hang out with her.” He smiled.

“Excuse me?!” Samantha looked at him in the elevator as it came to a full stop at the twelfth floor.

As the doors opened Rio extended his arms out the door to let Samantha leave the elevator first and she did. He didn’t respond to her comment simply walking ahead of her up the short hallway to open the door. Beth was standing at the island in the kitchen finishing up making some lemonade and she had a small plate of cheese and crackers. 

She gave a smile as they came into the apartment and asked Rio if he could help her to carry the lemonade carafe and some glasses over to the living room. Beth reached out to shake Samanthas hand and say hello, but Samantha just stood there looking at Rio. 

Beth sat the cheese and cracker plate on the coffee table and said, “You can have a seat there if you’d like.” She pointed to a single leather chair beside the couch. Beth sat on the sofa leaving a space for Rio closest to Samantha. 

Beth could hear the anger forming in Samantha’s voice when she said, “ Rio, what is going on, what am I doing here?”

Rio came to sit beside Beth after placing the lemonade on the coffee table alongside the light hors d'oeuvres. 

“Well, I figured that since you and I are supposed to be having a child together that you should meet Elizabeth. She’s my girlfriend and will be apart of the baby’s life too, because she is in my life.” Rio grabbed Beth’s right hand and held it tight giving her comfort. 

Samantha was pissed at this point and her face had turned red.

“I kept this baby because I thought that we would be together, that you would finally get serious and commit, not so you can play house with her!” Samantha’s fist was in her lap bawled up tight. 

Rio tilted his head and looked at her begrudgingly, lips tight and jaw rocking before saying, “ Why would you ever think that? I’ve never taken you out, you’ve never been to my place, and you only have my number because of our little uh mistake.” Rio looked at her stomach almost in disgust when he made the last comment. He did not hold back, feeling like Samantha was trying to play games to hurt Beth. 

“Honey, I should step into the bedroom.” Beth tried to leave the scene feeling like it was too much seeing Samantha cry. If she wasn’t sure of anything before this moment, she was sure that their relationship was casual, and that Rio was not happy about this baby.

He said, “Elizabeth, stay, it’s fine.” He looked at her and smiled. 

Samantha said, “Maybe I don’t want you in my kids life!” Trying to make Rio change his mind to give her what she wanted.

He put his right elbow in his leg and rested his fist on his chin looking at Samantha pitifully before saying, “ Is it even mine? Why do you want a baby by me? I paid you every time we fucked so you couldn’t possibly think that a loving relationship could come of that!” He was being so cruel but he hated how women tried to trap guys like him.

Beth sat there beside him in shock as Samantha started crying. 

She said, “ You were always nice to me. I-, I-,I thought that you liked me. You paid her too! Bunny and Diamond told me! What makes her different than me?!” She was crying and trying to wipe her tears but they came down faster than she could wipe them.

Beth let go of Rio’s hand went to the bathroom to get some tissues. When she cane back she gave them to Samantha and she looked up at Beth with such sadness as she took them.

Rio said angrily, “ I never paid Elizabeth for sex so they are lying! I was nice to you because I’m not a jerk! She’s different because I love her and she loves me for me not what I have, she’s different because she only belongs to me not the highest bidder, she’s my soulmate,  
she has my heart, I want to marry her and have children with her!”

Samantha stood up in front of Rio and she told him she was ready to leave, so he stood up too. 

He said, “ I’m sorry you are hurt but I don’t want to lead you on, I’ll be there for the child, but nothing more.” He stood with his arms crossed at the front of him in a tight fist as he rolled his shoulders back. 

Samantha shook her head as to gesture she understood, her face telling a very different story that scared Beth at first glance. 

Rio escorted Samantha back to the lobby and came back upstairs to get Beth so that they could head out for the day. He had told Cisco that he was taking off the day to spend with her since she stayed the night. 

Beth was putting everything away when he came back in the apartment.

She said, “Christopher, should we be worried about Samantha?” Beth could not get that look out of her head, and she wondered if Samantha would try to bring a wedge between her and Rio because she wouldn't be able to handle them separating.


	9. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio move in together and his work schedule starts to annoy Beth. Annie has to get used to sharing Beth with other people. Beth has exciting news.

6 months later

Their relationship seemed to move so fast, but Rio finally got Beth to move in with him along with Annie. He upgraded his place to a three bedroom in the building so that they could have more space. Annie had just turned seventeen and she would hopefully been going off to college soon. She was dating a guy from school named Gregg and he seemed to be a nice guy who came from a good family.

Beth had returned back to school with a year left of her culinary program and her relationship with Rio had been going great. For once in her life she didn’t have to worry about money, food, or shelter, and she was grateful that he loved Annie like she was his own sister although they bickered from time to time over Beth. 

She loved the domesticity of coming home and cooking dinner, so that they all could eat together, and talk about their day when Rio didn’t work late. Beth wanted to start a family feeling like she and Rio were meant to be together, and that they would eventually take the next step and get married. Their relationship was indeed a whirlwind romance.

Beth and Rio hardly argued about anything, and if they did it was mostly about Rio coming home late. Beth couldn’t sleep without him half of the time, and it made her tired in the mornings when she had to attend school. Now that she knew what he did for a living she respected his decision to stay a gang leader and his illegal dealings, but she knew that it was dangerous. She told him she was all in no matter what and Rio kissed her and told her, “You gonna be my wife and you gon have my kids.”

Four days ago- Saturday 

***They were at Ruby’s when she told them about the positive test on a Saturday afternoon. They were having a ladies day and planned on catching up on some Real Housewives of New York episodes. Beth and Ruby had both cooked some dishes and Annie had picked up an apple tart dessert with French vanilla ice cream from her part-time job Fine & Frugal. 

Ruby and Annie had started their day drink early having wine and Beth had told them that she wasn’t drinking because she found out that she was pregnant that Friday morning. Annie was under the drinking age but they figured wine wouldn’t hurt, and she probably snuck and drank at parties anyway.

“Oh My God B, Congratulations!” Ruby had tears in her eyes as she hugged Beth. She knew that Beth wanted to finish school, but after losing her first baby she had also eagerly wanted to get pregnant again.

Annie was happy for Beth but also felt a little jealous. It had always been her and Beth, until Ruby came along, but even then she was still the baby of her two big sisters. She said, “ I’m happy if you’re happy Beth.” She hugged Beth along with Ruby as they sat together on the couch.

Ruby fired off questions asking, “How did you know? And have you told Rio?!”

“No, he’s been working a lot lately. I’m kinda nervous and trying to figure out the best way to bring it up. I kept feeling nauseous after eating things I liked and my boobs have been feeling so sensitive.” Beth smiled curtly to the girls feeling unsure of how Rio would respond to the news. 

Annie said, “ You know he’s crazy about you so I’m pretty sure the cave man will be happy to know he shot your club up!” She laughed good hard at her own joke nearly spilling her wine.

“Oh shut up Annie!” Beth giggled at the crude joke.

Ruby looked at her shaking her head as usual saying, “Annie really?!”.

“I think you should just tell him B, I think he’ll be excited even if he’s busy with work, he’ll make the adjustments!”

“You’re right Rube. I just want everything to be right this time. I-.” Beth got choked up on her words, and her hand flew to cover her face, tears already flowing. 

Annie wrapped her arm around her sister, “Beth we’re all here, nothings gonna happen to you or the baby!”

Beth was still crying, “I know, I just want this to happen this time, I can’t handle losing another baby, and I don’t know if our relationship can handle it.”

Ruby said, “ Rio loves you no matter what and you know that B!”

They all nodded in agreement. 

Ruby and Annie looked at each other both feeling so sad for their sister. They sat on the couch and embraced Beth until she calmed down. Annie trying to change the subject talking about Greggs mom catching them on their way “to bone town.” To which Beth told her “she’d better be using condoms,” with a straight face. It was enough to definitely take Beth’s mind off of her own problems.***

Wednesday night @ 12 am- Late June

Sometimes if Rio wasn’t home by midnight she would get in the car, and go to his warehouse where he did everything from chopping cars to making counterfeit money. One night they got into an argument after coming back home and woke up Annie. Beth was pissed because she had been asking Rio to be home by at least 12 am on days that he worked.

Beth pulled up to the warehouse and it was cars parked outside alongside Rio’s. She had on a long pink bathrobe tied tight because she was half dressed underneath only wearing a black laced tank short set, a pair of furry pink heeled slippers, and her hair was pulled up into a bun with a few pieces hanging down framing her face alongside her bangs. She got out of the car and walked up to the door and banged it hard. She couldn’t see inside but she could hear the guys laughing. Dags opened the door and just looked at Beth shocked. 

Beth voice was honeyed when she said, “Where’s Rio?” She put on a front so she could try to you push past Dags, but he was stronger than her and he barely budged. She stood there with her hands on her hips scowling at him.

Dags looked back at the group of men and said, “Boss, your lady is here for you,” still not budging for Beth to get through which infuriated her more. She tried to peek through the cracks to see what they were doing. 

She heard Rio’s voice say, “Let her in.” Sounding low and Smoky.

Dags moved out of the way and Beth walked halfway in and put her hands on her hips looking at Rio.

He said, “Hi honey.” Trying to lighten the mood and she wasn’t going for it.

“Christopher, where are you supposed to be? It doesn’t look like you are still working!” She looked around but didn’t acknowledge anyone and started moving closer to where he was sitting and he got up, not wanting to have this conversation around his guys.

“Elizabeth, wassup? Why you here?” And dressed like that?!” He looked her up and down turned on as usual but caught off guard by her pop up.

“It doesn’t look like you are working so why aren’t you home? Maybe I should come and work here since everyone gets paid to pay games! Cisco deal me a hand, I don’t have anywhere to be!” Her voice had so much sass and she was looking at Rio with defiance as she moved to take a seat at the table.

The guys sitting around the table playing cards laughed and made comments about “Beth having Rio’s balls in her pocket”, and Rio looked back at them smirking and said, “S’ funny huh? Yeah aight!” He shook his head at them and grabbed Beth’s arm and started walking her back towards the door as she mumbled under her breath. 

He told Dags, “Yo, you’ll lock up for me?”

“Yeah, I gotchu! See you tomar?” Dags was smirking too at the show Beth had just put on embarrassing Rio.

“Yeah, thanks man.” Rio was agitated now.

When they got outside Rio walked Beth to his Mercedes couple that was basically hers now because he never drove it anymore. She had gave her old car to Annie three months ago.

“Get in the car Elizabeth!” He let her arm go as he opened the car door for her with his other hand, she had left the car running and the doors unlocked. “She slammed the car door back and faced him, pointing at his chest she said, “No, we had a deal! You be home at a decent time and I’ll move in with you! You aren’t working, you are here playing cards, hanging with your boys, and drinking!”

“So, some times we have down time, ever heard of breaks?” He was being sarcastic and he knew it wouldn’t help his case but he was trying to figure out why she was so angry with him tonight.

“Christopher, it’s 1 am in the morning and you should be home! Then, you don’t even call or text me to say you’ll be late and I get worried! I could’ve stayed in my apartment for this, if I’m going to sleep alone anyway!”

Rio looked at her and shook his head. “Aight, I’m sorry ok?” He knew he could never win an argument with Beth so he didn’t even want to try. 

She leaned her back against the car looking at him with her arms crossed and her lips pouty. 

He leaned into her and pulled at her robe’s belt to open it. He smirked at her and licked his lips before saying, “You look good ma.” He looked at Beth’s breast spilling out of the lace cami top she wore with no bra, her nipples hard, and lacy shorts that he knew would show her ass cheeks if he lifted up her robe. He could feel his hardness forming in his pants.

Beth said, “Don’t look at me like that! Your on punishment, see you at home casino man!” She opened the car door and got in leaving Rio standing in the parking lot. He chuckled at her “casino man” joke and got in the car, and followed her home. 

When he got home Beth started up again. She was sitting on the couch with her back facing the door when Rio came home. He had stopped at 7-11 to get a pineapple dutch master, an Arizona tea, a red slushy for Beth, and some Cheetos so she beat him home. He said, “ I got you something,” smiling as he walked around the couch to give her the slushy as his peace offering. She loved to pour a vodka shot inside of them.

She took it out of his hands and tried to act like she didn’t want it before saying, “What’s going to happen when we have children huh? Is this how it’s going to be? If it is I don’t want this! You need to be home at night with your family Christopher, to put your children to bed!”

Beth knew about Rio’s business and how dangerous it could get, but she honestly was scared to have another miscarriage and it was making her spiral. Beth had taken the pregnancy test four days ago, and was scared to tell Rio, but keeping the secret from him was obviously adding to her anxiety. 

He said with his hands rubbing his beard, “ Look, what do you want me to do?! I gotta work! We have bills, your tuition, Annie’s prom, and we have a lifestyle to maintain!”

“You could get a job doing something else Christopher!” 

She was upsetting herself for nothing and she knew it, he would be there for her no matter what. Everything was just happening so fast, and apart of Beth was happy, but another side of her felt like it could be snatched away at any second and she was scared.

“Aight, what’s going on with you?! What’s all this talk about putting children to bed?” He looked at her inquisitively waiting for her response as he walked toward the kitchen island.

Before Beth could say anything Annie was standing at the end of the hallway rubbing her eyes and looking at them.

“Hey! Can you two keep it down?! I have school tomorrow!”

Rio was standing at the counter breaking down the cigar to roll up his weed looking at Annie.

Annie’s hand was now on her hips looking at Rio sternly , “Hey man, you can’t smoke that in here!”

Rio looked at Annie incredulously and said, “Oh is that so? Do you pay rent here?!” He wasn’t shocked at Annie but wondering where that came from being that he let her hit his blunt when Beth acted like she wasn’t looking.

Beth didn’t want Annie to tell her good news so she blurted it out placing her hands around her stomach, “Congrats Daddy!”

Rio looked at Beth and went through about four different emotions before he settled on the one that made her smile.

Annie walked back of to bed saying, “Keep the make up sex quiet please! Some of us need our beauty rest!” 

They laughed at Annie, and Rio left his blunt and his weed in the grinder as he went over to embrace Beth and cradle her stomach as he nuzzled kisses into her neck.

Beth pulled Rio’s head away from her neck holding his face with both of her hands and said, “ Are you really happy?”

He smiled at her and said, “Mama, you just made me the happiest daddy in the world!”

They kissed and Rio carried Beth to the bedroom. Rio made love to Beth that night like it was the last time he would ever see her, and both of them were sure that Annie would have grievances for them later on that day.

Rio pounded into Beth from the back as he grabbed her hair and had his arm wrapped around her waist as he rubbed her clit, "This my pussy yeah?"

Beth moaned and mewed at Rio's ministrations, but she didn't speak. He pulled her up by her hair so that her back was at his front as he continued to fuck her hard, and he said Elizabeth, "I said its mine," and wrapped his right hand around her neck, just enough so that she knew what time it was.

Her voice was breathy, "Yes, it's yours, all yours."

He let her back down to the bed and pulled out of her to roll her over on her back. He crawled up her body and hovered over her face as she sucked her cum off of his girth cock, "Fuck! Your mouth is so fuckin sweet." Rio had his hands in Beth's hair and he pulled it back and forth against his cock a few times before moving to eat her pussy. Beth's mouth and chin was soaked from spit and he bent down to lick it all off as he chanted to her, "Mine, mine, mine."

He mumbled into her pussy as he sucked and gently bit her clit as she writhed under him, "My girl, havin my baby, and mmhmm pussy so sweet, beautiful."

When she came screaming his name he positioned himself over and rubbed his cock through her slit until she came down as he took turns sucking passion marks into her breast and sensitive nipples.

She moaned out, "Fuck Rio."

He turned her quickly onto her side and put her right leg over his shoulder as he fucked into her so rough Beth had to hold into his pillow as he fucked her completely senseless. Her pussy squelched as he thrusted in and out of her at a fast pace.

"I want you to feel me for days. Want your sweet pussy to cream at the thought of me all day."

He felt her come completely undone as her pussy grabbed his cock and creamed all over it, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, Chris!"

Rio laid Beth back flat and placed his hands around her neck as he continued to thrust inside of her chasing his orgasm, "Look at chu, all sweet taking my cock like a nasty bitch. Fuck, I love you!”

Beth opened her mouth in an "O" shape feeling like she was going to climax again and Rio licked into her mouth and then spit in it. Beth swallowed it and Rio bent down to do it again and this time he continued to kiss her as he and Beth continued to swap spit. 

When Rio finally came inside of Beth he took his cock out and smeared it all over her pussy and then sucked it all off, she writhed, screamed, and tried to push his head off but knowing she was pregnant with his baby made him insatiable.

Beth came so many times and she moaned so loud that Rio had to cover her mouth twice. 

Neither of them thought about anything except their future as parents and as a family as they made love. When he had finally worn the both of them out he held Beth rubbing her stomach silently praying for their baby as she slept. He knew he had to make some changes and the first one started with getting a court ordered paternity test from Stormy so that he could get her out of their lives. 

He would have no idea of how many problems would come from this decision, but he wanted her out of his life once and for all. He was having a baby with the woman he wanted to be with and he didn’t need anything complicating things.


	10. The clean up woman

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio calls in a favor/job to his long time friend, and he attends an appointment about the baby with Beth.

Rio was up the next morning before Beth so he got started on breakfast. He wanted to contact his lawyer and childhood friend, Gretchen Zorada about obtaining a court order to make Samantha take a paternity test. He wanted to talk it over with Gretchen before he spoke to Beth just in case he got bad news. 

Rio was making pancakes, turkey bacon, fresh fruit, and eggs as he talking on the phone.

“So can you take care of that for me Gretch? I really need to get this taken care of ASAP!”

“Rio, I’ll see what I can do in such short notice. What has been going on with you anyway? I don’t hear from you for almost two months and then you call today because you may have gotten a stripper pregnant?” Gretchen laughed, “This is so unlike you but I’ll file the papers today after I find an address for this, Samantha?!”

Rio was annoyed, Gretchen was the nosey big sister he never had and probably never wanted, but he loved her anyway and he could trust her. She was always there for him when he had lost his parents. She had went to babysitting him as a kid to being a good friend. 

Gretchen had convinced her parents to let him move in while she was away at college, so that he could finish school and get on his feet. He moved out at 19 when he got into the gang and started making his own money. 

Rio felt indebted to Gretchen and knew he could never thank her enough, so when she graduated law school he became her first client. He figured she would make a lot of money helping him elude the police.

He said, “Yeah, that’s it. Look, I have someone now, and I don’t want to hurt her, she’s pregnant too. I need you to handle this discretely as possible Gretch.” 

Gretchen was silent on the other line, she was in shock.

Rio chewed on his bottom lip waiting for Gretchen to respond but when she didn’t he said, “ I’m in love with her and we gonna have a family so I need this to go away.”

“You are so full of surprises this morning, well congratulations Christopher, and I’ll get started on this right away.” 

Gretchen was shocked by the news to say the least and Rio could tell by her silence and sarcasm.

“Gretch, I-.” Rio was confused about her reaction but he figured she was just caught off guard. 

“No, No, you’re fine. I’ll let you know when it’s done.” She hung up the phone without saying anything else. 

Rio was in his thoughts finishing up the eggs when Beth walked into the kitchen.

She yawned as she walked over to sit on the high bar chair at the island , “Hi baby.”

Rio turned the stove off and turned around and smiling with the pan of eggs and spatula in his hand. 

As soon as Beth saw the eggs she covered her mouth and ran to the bathroom. 

Rio went after her to hold her hair and to help her get up from the floor when she was done.

She said, “I kept feeling sick and I didn’t even realize I was carrying a baby. What am I gonna feed it if it doesn’t like anything?!” Rio wrapped his arms around Beth’s waist as she brushed her teeth. 

Rio thought to himself that he didn’t realize her bouts of sickness was a baby either. A week ago it seemed like she couldn’t keep anything down, but he chalked it up to  
a stomach bug. 

He said, “You gotta make a doctors appointment mama.”

“ I did. It’s on Friday.” She spit out the tooth paste in her mouth so that she could rinse with water. 

“Well I’m glad you told me so that I could be there.” Rio looked at her in the mirror while she gargled water confused, his comment loaded with sarcasm.

When she was done she turned around and wrapped her arms around Rio’s waist and kissed him to pull him in close.

“I didn’t know how you were gonna take it at first, so I made the appointment and I was gonna tell you afterwards.”

He smirked at her, “I won’t miss anything, ever, if it’s for you two.”

Rio pulled Beth out of the bathroom back towards the kitchen, so that she could sit back down at the island to eat. He had the pancakes and bacon in the oven warming. The eggs had gotten cold so he threw them away since they obviously made Beth sick.

After Rio made her plate and got her a glass of water and orange juice he sat down beside her to eat. 

“Thank you for making breakfast, it’s so good!” Beth was happy to eat and not feel sick for a change. She didn’t have any weird cravings yet but the baby was often refusing things that she loved to eat, which made her upset. 

“ I have to tell you something.” Rio looked at Beth, his face was serious.

She looked up from her plate holding a piece of bacon wrapped in a pancake in her hand surprised. “Christopher, what’s wrong?”

“S’ nothing, I don’t want to upset you f’real.”

“ It’s ok, just say it.” Beth reaches out to take his hand after putting down her new found favorite food combination.

“ I asked my lawyer Gretchen to file a motion to make Samantha take a paternity test. I gotta know once and for all, so that she’s not holding this over my head.”

“Ok, I understand. I’m right here with you and I’m not going anywhere, we’re not going anywhere.” Beth said as she held his hand to her belly.

It was now 8 am and Beth had class at the trade school at 10am. Annie had already left with her classes starting early.

Rio leaned in to kiss Beth and she kissed him back. He stood up and turned her chair away from the island, so that the counter would support the back. 

“Hey, I wasn’t finished eating that, daddy.” She protested with a smirk of her own. She’d taken to calling him that now, and the next thing she knew they were on each other like a moth to a flame. 

Rio reached down and kissed Beth again, and as he did he untied her robe and she was completely naked underneath. He placed one hand at her neck and one at her waist, as her hands went to rest on his shoulders. 

Rio then moved his hand down towards her breast where he palmed it in his hand and played with her right nipple. 

“Christopher, you’ll make me late for school.” Beth moaned and her voice honeyed. 

He ignored her, continuing to place kisses on her body her all the way down until he he got to her stomach. He placed his hand on either side of her and kissed it so sweetly mumbling, “Daddy and mommy can’t wait to see you and hold you.”

He took his right hand and felt between Beth’s legs and she was so wet, so he just placed a wet kiss there as he looked up her and it made her squirm in the chair and grab at her own breast to play with them. They were so sensitive but the pressure made it pleasurable.

She said, “Don’t tease me daddy.” As he lifted his head and looked at her with her teeth now clenching her bottom lip. 

Beth grabbed at Rio’s shirt to pull him closer into a kiss, and as she did he took his cock out of his sweatpants and thrusted into her making her whine. She wrapped her legs around him tight as she continued to hold onto his shirt.

Rio gave Beth slow strokes as he took his hands and wrapped them around the sides of her neck and took his right thumb up to her lips. Beth opened her eyes to look at him as she sucked on his thumb and took every inch of him.

He talked to her slow, his voice low and raspy, “You still hungry? Am I filling you up enough ma?”

Beth shook her head “no” and then “yes” as she came on Rio’s cock. He looked down and took two fingers to wipe some of her cum and he sucked it off his fingers. Beth moaned loudly and Rio lifted her off of the bar stool by both of her legs and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on tight. He thrusted into her slowly all the way to the sofa as he sat down and made her ride him.

He said, “ I like it when you on top of me. Taking in all of me. Showing me how much you want it. You like it ma, you like how my dick feels inside of you?” Beth came undone again and started kissing him passionately. 

Having cum twice already, she was getting tired and could barely speak, so she broke the kiss to suck and bite on Rio’s neck instead.

“Ahhh, ok mama, ok.” He winced at her bites as he held her closely by her hips as she grinded up and down on his cock.

She clenched her pussy around him as she bounced in his lap to bring him to a climax, and Rio moaned in her ear as he came and softly bit on her earlobe. 

They held on to each other tight as they both tried to catch their breaths. Rio grabbed her ass cheeks, and lifted them both so that he could carry Beth into the shower with him.

Friday morning

Beth and Rio sat in the room waiting for the doctor to come in for her visit. She had on a pink gown and she sat on the end of the table anxiously with the tip of her thumb in her mouth.

Rio looked at her and shook his head. “Elizabeth.”

“I know, I know, I’m just excited.” She looked back and him with a half smile.

“Well everythin’ is gonna be fine aight, no stress mama!” He took her hand and kissed it.

There was a knock at the door. 

Beth said, “Come in.” Her voice was shaky.

“Hi Ms. Marks, nice to meet you, I’m Dr. Rossum, your files were transferred over from Dr. Harris.” She shook Beth’s hand and went to introduce herself to Rio taken aback clearly by his throat tattoo.

“Hi and you must be dad?!” She smiled but clearly confused looking at Beth and then at Rio.

Beth said, “Yes, this is Christopher.” She smiled at him.

“ Well nice to meet you both, well do some bloodwork today and an ultrasound to hear your baby and determine how far along you are. Also, it says that you had a miscarriage about six months ago.”

Beth look down at her stomach. “Yes, I-, I didn’t know I was pregnant.” Beth felt ashamed thinking about why her baby didn’t survive, and Rio rubbed his thumb into her hand to make her calm down. 

“It’s ok Ms. Marks, you know it’s more common than you would think, and it’s going to be ok!” The doctor looked at Beth empathetically. 

Beth gave the doctor a curt smile and squeezed Rio’s hand.

The visit went well and they got to hear the baby. They found out that Beth was nearly three months along and that they would be returning to the doctors every four weeks until Beth’s due date. Rio took Beth out to lunch before he dropped her off back home to go to  
work. 

Two weeks later-Early April

Rio was at work when his phone rung. He had barely spoken to Samantha and he was sure that she wouldn’t be happy about the court order, but he had to know once and for all about the paternity of her baby.

“Hey Gretch.”

Gretchen just started talking. “Hi Rio, it’s Gretchen. I was able to get the court order but just an FYI she was not happy about it. Your court date is April 23 so make sure you show up!”

“Thanks, I’ll be there.”

“Ok, bye now.” She hung up without him saying anything.

Rio could sense that something was wrong with Gretchen too and it made him feel uneasy, but he just couldn’t deal with it right now. He’d invite her out for dinner after the court date was over to introduce her to Beth.

Rio said a silent prayer, “God please don’t let this girls baby be mine, I’m trying to turn my life around, I just wanna be with Elizabeth, that’s it.”

Deep down he knew that it wouldn’t be this easy but he knew he was willing to do whatever it took.


	11. History

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio gets good news and old relationships threaten him and Beth’s future.

Late April

Beth was four months pregnant and she was finally starting to show. The baby made her have bouts of nausea, morning and evening sickness, moodiness, and cravings that drove her and Rio crazy. She craved spicy Mexican food from Taqueria Lupita and fast food like White Castle almost daily.

One day in specific she begged to eat White Castle and Rio had told her, “You can’t feed my kid junk Elizabeth!” They argued on and off for an hour and Rio finally gave in when he realized she would just eat it anyway when he left for work. 

“Babe, get two of those chicken and waffle sandwiches add bacon, a double cheese slider with extra pickles, mozzarella sticks, ooooh and loaded fries, and one of those gooey butter cakes on the stick. I’m so hungry!” She rubbed her belly and licked her lips out thinking about the food.

“ Elizabeth, you won’t even eat all of that.” Rio tried to be calm with her because she also was very emotional and everything made her cry.

“But the baby wants it, we’re hungry!” She had taken to pouting to get what she wanted lately, and her being pregnant made it even harder for him to say no.

“Aight, I’ll be back in 15.”

“Ok, and babe, can you get me a chocolate shake too please?” 

He looked at her and shook his head, “Aight.” Rio knew if she gained too much weight that would be a whole other headache he had to deal with but whatever, she was making the ultimate sacrifice having their kid so he did whatever she asked.

Rio came back home sans chocolate shake or mozzarella sticks, and of course he was late to work because Beth had a fit.

She was sitting on the couch legs folded pretzel style going through the bag, “Babe, where’s my shake? And my mozzarella sticks?” She looked at him doe eyed and mouth in full pout.

“Elizabeth, please don’t look like that. The shake machine was broken and they didn’t have any mozzarella sticks.” Rio studied her to see if she would just eat what she had or if it would turn into one of her “I’m calling the manager from the receipt moments” to ask why they couldn’t fulfill her whole order. The last time she did that she started crying on the phone telling the manager “I’m having a baby and we’re hungry you know, you can’t just run out of food!”, the manager felt so bad he sent her free gift cards.

Beth started sobbing, “ You couldn’t go to another store? I can’t eat without everything here! Omg what am I gonna wash the food down with without the shake?!” Her face was all red and she looked like she just lost her puppy.

He sat next to her and said, “Elizabeth, when the food gets cold then you will complain that you can’t eat it, so please can you just eat what’s there and I’ll make you something special to drink with your food, I’m late for work.” He kissed her on the forehead and stood up to walk to the kitchen.

“Oh no, the baby doesn’t like your special drinks, daddy!” She made a gagging look with her face and mouth that made Rio laugh. She wiped her tears away as she held a burger in one hand and the waffle chicken sandwich in the other, eyes actually bigger than her stomach.

“Elizabeth you’re a bad girl.”

Rio left for work after making Beth a homemade chocolate shake, because she taken to dipping almost everything in chocolate when she ate, which he found gross but it made her bearable.

April 23rd

Beth had went to class the morning of the paternity hearing, so Rio went alone knowing that Gretchen would probably show up to hear the results. She did and she stood right beside him waiting for the judge to read the results. Samantha was there and her belly was huge. She was accompanied by another woman who Rio didn’t know. 

Samantha had been court ordered to take the DNA test after Rio had provided his sample to a local company that specialized in paternity tests.

The judge read the results and it was 99.9% no way that Rio was the father of Samantha’s baby. He smiled so big and hugged Gretchen thanking her for helping him. Samantha looked over at him sad with tears in her eyes, and he didn’t even acknowledge her presence.

Samantha walked past Rio after the hearing and he didn’t say anything to which she felt humiliated and embarrassed in front of her friend. He only nodded at her and walked out of the court house with Gretchen inviting her out for dinner on Saturday, and she obliged him not realizing that he would be bringing Beth.

Samantha actually was full of rage and had no clue of what she would do now that she had lost the one hope that could possibly keep her connected to Rio. She didn’t even know that Beth was pregnant and that’s why Rio had pushed the issue of an early paternity despite her earlier reluctance. Samantha was not ready to let him go by any means but for now she just had to worry about herself and her son who was due any day now.

Early Saturday evening

Beth was in the walk in closet sitting on her pink velvet ottoman waiting for Rio to come home from work. She felt huge at only four months and she was trying to figure out what to wear. Her boobs had grown and her stomach was more obvious. She was eating a box of Entenmann’s mini chocolate donuts that she had hid in a shoe box from Rio, because she knew that he would throw them away if she left them in the kitchen. 

Annie had brought them home from work for her two days ago, and she was almost done the whole box.

Beth had on a black and white lace thong, a black strapless bra, and black satin Manolo Blahnik pumps with a crystal brooch on the front. She had curled her hair and did her makeup. She opted to leave her hair down because it was growing so much with the prenatal vitamins. She was undecided about what to wear and then remembered she had the donuts so she sat down and started to eat as she sung some of the words to Cradle song to the baby in between bites. 

“Lullaby and good night, thy mother's delight”

“Bright angels around, my darling, shall guard”

“They will guide thee from harm, thou art safe in my arms”

She didn’t even hear Rio come in the house, and he was standing in the doorway of the closet watching her eating from the shoebox.

“They will guide thee from harm, thou art safe in my arms”

“What are you doing Elizabeth?” His voice frightened her and she jumped, and slammed the top on the box.

She stopped singing but never turned around. Rio could hear that her mouth was full when she spoke, “I’m just looking for something to wear, can I have some privacy please?”

“Privacy huh? What you got there I wanna see? You never sung to me like that.” He walked over to her and she took the box and placed it in her lap and placed her hands over it.

“You can’t see because it’s mine Christopher!” She looked up at him with Red lipstick and chocolate stains on her mouth and he laughed.

He bent down to kiss her swiping his tongue in her mouth, “hmmm, Chocolate donuts huh?!” 

Beth scrunched her nose up at Rio, “Oh shoot! How did I fall for that?”

“C’mon let me see inside your box Ma.” Rio thought the whole scene was hilarious and also precious. 

“Okay here, I know you’re gonna throw them away!” She gave him the box begrudgingly.

He opened the box and laughed, “You ate all of these yourself?” The box was nearly empty and it was only about 6 donuts left. 

“It’s not funny! I’m always hungry and your kid has a sweet tooth without teeth!” She shook her head at him as she got up from the ottoman. He stepped into her space and rubbed on her belly and kissed her again.

She said, “I’m so huge and I don’t know what to wear!”

“Just wear the red dress, it’s my favorite.” Rio said as he grabbed her ass still pulling her in close to him. 

He said, “You look beautiful and our kid is in there, I’m almost jealous.” He smiled at her and slapped her ass before saying, “Aight, I’m gonna go shower our reservation is at 7:30pm.”

Beth went with the Herve Ledger red bandage dress because it fit well and she didn’t feel uncomfortable even with her boobs and belly fighting for attention. Rio wore a dark red button down top to compliment her, black dress slacks, and black Gucci loafers. They arrived at Prime + Proper at 7:35 pm and Gretchen was already there waiting for them.

As soon as Gretchen saw Beth strutting to the table she instantly regretted accepting Rio’s dinner date. She was drinking a Gucci sling back cocktail at the bar, and instantly knew that she needed something stronger. Before getting up to join them at the table she finished her drink and ordered a scotch.  
She said to herself, “She looks like a Marilyn Monroe my size fucking Barbie with massive tits, Jesus Rio!”

When she walked towards the booth Rio was sitting on one side with his back towards her whispering in Beth’s ear and she could hear her laughing. Gretchen cleared her throat letting Rio know she was there and he straightened up in his seat and stood up to greet her as Beth slid out of the booth to do the same.

Rio hugged Gretchen and turned to grab Beth’s hand saying, “Gretchen, this is Elizabeth, my girlfriend. Elizabeth this is Gretch.”

Beth smiled and she looked even more radiant being pregnant. She went to hug Gretchen too saying, “You can call me Beth, but nice to meet you, I’ve heard so much about you!” Gretchen didn’t hug her back simply saying, “Nice to meet you too Beth, I wish I could say the same.” Beth ignored her but Rio looked at her feeling like he had made a mistake.

The night went on with everyone ordering food, drinks, and desserts. Beth couldn’t decide what she wanted so she had two different meals, eating some off of each plates, and some of Rio’s food. Gretchen was now on her fifth drink and Rio had his fill of vodka shots. Beth couldn’t drink so she was the only sober one out of the bunch. 

“So Beth, how long have you and Rio been hanging out?” She glared at Beth waiting for a response. 

Beth glared at Gretchen back and said, “We’re not hanging out, and we’ve been together for almost a year.” Rio turned to Beth and started kissing on her neck and nibbling on her ear. 

“What is it that you do again, you know for work?”

Rio seemed to be zoned out of the whole conversation and Beth was confused as to what was happening.

Beth was getting anxious feeling like Gretchen was trying to humiliate her but also wondering if Rio had already told her. She said, “I don’t work right now, I’m in culinary school.” Her response was sharp.

“Where did you guys meet? I mean I’ve known Rio since he was about what seven, and he’s never mentioned you until he called me a few weeks ago.” 

Rio said, “Aye, we here to relax, what you running a background on her or somethin’ Gretch?”

“Hey I’m just trying to get to know Beth, after all you all are having a baby!” 

Beth swallowed thickly, “I was a dancer and we met at a club.” She was starting to feel sick.

Gretchen said, “A dancer huh, that’s really classy.” She was very jealous and being sarcastic. To be honest she didn’t know why she was berating Beth. Maybe it was seeing Rio so happy knowing that years ago she had slept with him and when he wanted to commit, she refused him. Seeing him with Beth and her baby bump made her feel jealous and envious of what they had in such short a time.

Beth said, “Excuse me?!” But before her or Rio could say anything else Gretchen hit for the jugular while also now nursing her 6th drink.

“Me and Rio hooked up one time you know, when I was in college. He came to visit me and we hooked up after a frat party. I think I took his V-card” Gretchen looked at Beth and smirked.

Rio looked at Gretchen head tilted sideways and his jaw was clenched tight, “Aye, What’s your problem? Why you doing this?” He reached to snatch her drink out of her hand and she pulled back spilling some on herself and the floor.

“I think you’ve had enough, yeah!” His voice was heavy and filled with anger.

Beth looked at Gretchen contemplating her next move as she placed her arm across Rio letting him know that she could handle it before saying, “And your telling me this why? Are you upset because you got jilted?!” Beth smirked at Gretchen.

“Oh honey, Rio’s the one who was left with his tail between his legs, he doesn’t like to share you know, and I wasn’t ready to settle down.”

Beth immediately feeling rage said, “I have to go to the restroom.” Rio moved out of the booth to let her up holding her by her forearm and she wouldn’t even look at him. She hurried off not wanting either of them to see how upset she was about the comments that were made. 

She ordered an uber from her phone and texted Ruby. 

“Ruby, can I stay at your house tonight? She watched as the bubbles went across her phone waiting for Ruby to reply.

“Sure, are you ok? Where’s Rio?!” 

“Thanks, we’ll talk when I get there.”

Beth slipped out of the restaurant without either Rio or Gretchen noticing. She had left her Max Mara trench coat behind so she knew she would be chilly. As she walked out she watched Rio point at Gretchen from across the table at what seemed like a heated exchange.

The ride to Ruby’s house was sobering for Beth even though she wasn’t drunk. Every time she forgave Rio or took him back their reunion was always short lived, it was always something happening to cause problems between them and she couldn’t do it anymore. He was always the common denominator. His harem of women seemed to be never ending and they always came daggers out at her, but she decided that this time she would choose her baby, not Rio.

Exactly seven minutes into her drive he called her phone, and she declined his call. He called back to back, left voice messages, and sent her texts. 

Rio was arguing with Gretchen when the waitress came over to see if they wanted dessert, and also because Gretchen was talking loudly causing commotion in their section.

Gretchen said, “I don’t see what the problem was Christopher, if she’s so in love with you then she should know everything about you!”

Rio pointed at Gretchen angrily, “And it was your right to do that? You know what I’m done with you! You’re a selfish bitch, and obviously a fucking miserable drunk!”

The waitress came over to the table nervously, “Hi, sorry to interrupt but would anyone like dessert? We have a-“

Rio cut her off quickly looking at her jaw tight. “No thank you, we won’t be having dessert. I’ll take the check please.” Rio realized then that Beth hadn’t come back from the restroom and he got up to go look for her. He went to the bathroom and looked at the bar and she wasn’t there so he went to the hostess.

“Excuse me, did you see the blond that I came in with?”

“Ahh yes sir, she got into a car maybe 10 minutes ago.” 

Rio went back to the table where Gretchen was still there nursing her drink, and he payed the bill leaving the waitress an $100 tip and grabbing Beth’s coat.

He looked at Gretchen and said, “What me and you had is through, get your shit together Gretch, jealousy doesn’t look good on you!”

She just scoffed and looked at him saying, “I guess now you’re the one to walk out on me.” Rio didn’t even look back as he left the restaurant to get his car from the valet.  
He called Beth and all of his calls went to voicemail.

He texted her, “Elizabeth, where are you? She’s just jealous aight, don’t worry about her.”

Beth never responded to any of his messages or calls that night and he went home and she wasn’t there.

He texted her again, “Elizabeth, where are you? Thats my kid too, and you can’t just leave every time we have an issue!”

She sat in Ruby’s living room happy that Stan was working the night shift, so that she could talk to her best friend.

She ignored every text and call from Rio eventually turning her phone off.

Rio took two more shots at the house and drove to Ruby’s house. He knew that was the only other place that Beth would go if they got into an argument. He parked outside waiting to see Beth leaving the house, but it was obvious that she wasn’t coming home after she turned her phone off. He knew Stan was a cop so he wasn’t even gonna bother trying to go inside to get her, so he would just camp out until she had no other choice but to leave.

Annie went to Ruby’s house when she finished hanging out with Gregg, and she saw Rio’s car parked across the street.

She went and knocked on the window, “Hey Gangfriend, what are you doing here? What the hell did your friend say to my sister?” Annie’s eyebrows were furrowed.

“Aye, that’s none of your business aight? Tell Elizabeth I’m outside and ready to go home, with her.” He said it so arrogantly and it infuriated Annie.

“You tell her yourself asshole!” She stormed away from the car into the house.

She took one look at Beth and said, “Your baby daddy is camping out in his car outside of the house, you two are a real buzzkill ya know!”

Beth continued to lay across the couch with her head on Ruby’s shoulder, tissue in one hand, and her other cradling her belly.

She said, “I’m done with him.”


	12. Return to me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio try to work on their problems. Beth starts going to therapy, and starts decorating her babies room. Rio starts having problems at work and tries to balance his responsibilities at home.

Rio sat outside in his car for an additional hour after he talked to Annie trying to sober up again, so that he could knock on Ruby’s door to take Beth home. 

He remembered that Stan worked nights, so the women were in the house alone. Ruby would be too scared to call the police on him, because Stan was still warming up to him, and she didn’t want to create more distance between her and Beth.

He saw that the living room light was still on around 11:30 pm, so he got out of the car to knock on the door. Beth was laying on the couch with her head in Ruby’s lap and her feet in Annie’s, and they were watching Pretty Woman.

Annie said, “She should be so lucky! Meet a rich John who falls in love with her! She probably never has to work again!” She scoffed and they both laughed at her.

Ruby said, “Because that’s what you took from this whole movie?” She shook her head.

Rio knocked on the door and they all froze. 

Annie said, “I’ll get it, It’s probably just gangfriend coming to get his virgin queen & hellion.” She rolled her eyes at Beth.

“Don’t call my baby a hellion Annie!” She threw a box of tissues that missed Annie and landed of the floor.

Ruby just shook her head saying, “I still don’t believe you two have the same parents, even after all of these years.”

Rio saw Annie when the door opened, and he pushed right passed her into the living room to Beth. 

He nodded at Ruby to which she nodded back, “Elizabeth c’mon let’s go.” He stood with his arms crossed in the front in a closed fist and his jaw was tight.

“Hey, she’s staying here with us tonight so you can just”, Annie stood at the door still holding it open and waving her arm out signaling for Rio to leave. 

Rio looked back at Annie, “Hey short stuff, mind your business aight!”

Beth looked at him and then back at the television, not budging.

He walked further over to the couch and stood directly over Beth.

“Elizabeth.” He wasn’t taking no for an answer and Beth knew she had to leave with him, but since she had an audience she figured she would try her hand with him.

She said, “I’m not going anywhere with you”, her voice was tremulous. She closed her eyes as if he would disappear.

His voice was rough and taut, “Elizabeth. Now. You can walk to the car or...” He turned his head to the side and smirked at her, and she knew the rest.

Beth looked up at him begrudgingly and moved to sit up on the couch. Ruby grabbed her hand and squeezed it to make sure that she was ok leaving with Rio, and Beth looked back at her and shook her head “Yes”.

Ruby said, “I hate you.”

Beth said, “I hate your face,” and gave a curt smile.

When Beth grabbed her shoes Rio picked her up bridal style anyway, and walked past a belligerent Annie who was still at the door rambling, “She’s not your property ya know! She can stay here if she wants asshole!”

On the way to the car Beth told Rio, “I can walk, my legs work fine!”

“Oh I know they brought you over here. Elizabeth, don’t ever do that again.” He stopped walking and briefly looked down at her jaw still tight and voice gravely. 

“You can’t tell me what to do all the time! I know what’s best for me and my baby!” Her voice was loud and shrill.

“Elizabeth, are you trying to get me in trouble, because nothing good will come of it. Her husbands a cop and you bring them into our mess? Over a trivial argument with Gretchen?”

Beth didn’t say anything as Rio let her down to get into the car.

The ride home was quiet in the car and Beth fell asleep, mostly because she was too tired to have an argument with Rio about her leaving the restaurant.

Rio carried her to bed after they got home and undressed Beth putting her to bed in only her underwear, before climbing into bed with her and pulling her in close to him.

The next morning Beth woke up and Rio was already gone. He texted her phone, “Elizabeth, please eat something healthy today and call if you need anythin workin late ’. Love Rio.”

Beth went to Annie’s room but she wasn’t home. She obviously stayed the night at Ruby’s and had probably went to work from there since Fine & Frugal was only 5 minutes away. 

After breakfast Beth cleaned up around the house and did some errands to get ready for her school week. She went to the market so that she could cook, but by the time she got in that evening she was too tired. It was around 7 pm so she called Rio.

“Yeah.”

“What time are you coming home?” She was sitting on the couch watching a rerun of The Real Housewives of Beverly Hills, and eating dry cinnamon toast crunch with chocolate drizzle out of a bowl.

Beth felt like the elephant in the room was still lingering between them, and she wanted to just get the conversation over with and move on so she took the first step.

“Why, what’s up ma?”

“I’m hungry and I don’t want to eat alone.”

“What are you eating now?”

Beth sighed, “Cereal, but I want a spaghetti and meatballs with tacos. I was gonna cook but when I came from the store I was too tired.”

“Aight, I’ll pick you up in 20.”

“Ok.”

Beth got up and changed from her lounge clothes to something more restaurant appropriate. Rio had taken her shopping before she started to show, and now her growing belly made it difficult to wear certain tops, so she mostly wore dresses. 

Rio called when he was downstairs and Beth made her way to the front lobby to meet him out front. 

He was parked with the hazards on and standing outside of the car waiting to open the passenger side door.

Beth walked up to the car and Rio opened the door for her but before she got in she wrapped her arms around his waist and laid her head on his shoulder.

“I’m sorry for leaving yesterday.”

He pulled out of the embrace, “You don’t have nothin to be sorry about and I fired Gretchen, So you don’t have to worry about seein’ her anymore.”

Beth kissed him and he helped her to get into the car.

At dinner they talked about everything that had happened since they got together. Beth had settled on Italian from Giovanni’s since she couldn’t get both tacos and spaghetti at the same place. They always sat side by side no matter what the seating was when they went out together.

Rio exposed the elephant in the room because he didn’t want this situation to happen again. 

“So, are we gonna talk about it? You left last night and I was handlin’ it.”

Beth looked up from her bread and marinara plate, “ I was upset and I didn’t want to upset my baby.”

Rio rubbed Beth’s stomach and said, “Our baby. You gotta trust me and know that I’ll take care of you, ma.”

Beth mumbled under her breath, “Yeah, until you don’t.“

Rio clenched his jaw, “what’s that supposed to mean?”

“Why don’t you trust me? I’ve always done what I said I would.”

Beth looked down and sighed, “Because, I trusted my dad and he left too! You turned your back on me when Samantha told you she was pregnant!” Beth’s voice was shrill and cracking. 

He said, “Calm down aight.” While rubbing circles in her hand. 

Rio lifted Beth’s head by her chin, “Well that ain’t me and as you can see I ain’t goin nowhere. Even if you try to leave me I’m coming to get you.”

“Relationships have problems and I’m sorry tried to keep things from you.”

Beth got teary eyed.

Rio turned and wrapped his arms around Beth and whispered in her ear, “Listen we’re having a baby and I just want you to be happy. Can you do that for me? You two are my family, and your crazy ass sister. I’m never leaving my girls for no one.”

She said, “Okay”, as Rio pulled back and wiped the tears from her face that was staining his shirt.

Beth went back to eating her bread and asked, “So, what did Gretchen say about you firing her?”

“She didn’t have a chance to say anythin’. I left to go look for you. I haven’t talked to her so I’m guessing she’s fine.” Rio shrugged his shoulders as he rubbed Beth’s stomach. 

“You know, you’re gonna spoil her if you keep doing that and then I’ll have to hold her all day when she gets here.”

Rio looked at Beth smiling, “How you know it’s a girl ma?”

Beth hunched her shoulders, “I just feel it and I also think she has a lot of hair, because I’m starting to experience heartburn when I eat certain things.”

Rio started laughing, “Babe, I don’t think heartburn comes from hair!”

Beth giggled,“Well that’s what my mom said when she was pregnant with Annie and look at her! Her eyebrows alone are hairy as hell!” 

They both laughed as the waiter brought their food over. 

On the ride home Beth told Rio that she wanted to call her doctor and get a referral for therapy. He agreed that she should do whatever made her feel better and that he would support her along the way. 

He took Beth to get ice cream and French fries from McDonalds before they went home and they talked about decorating the baby’s room.

Late May

Beth had been trying to finish as much of school as she could before the baby came. She was 5 months and she was starting to feel everything all the time, so she also had to take it easy. She had been making progress in therapy and it was helping her to understand her family dynamics with Annie and Rio. 

During one visit she had a breakthrough with the help of her therapist. It helped her to better understand her insecurities with Rio and within herself. 

Beth enjoyed her sessions because she didn’t feel judged for the decisions she made, and her therapist helped her to put things in perspective. She also enjoyed hearing a non-bias point of view from someone other than Ruby or Annie. 

She said, “Christopher and I haven’t been together long, and I know we’re having a baby but sometimes I think he’ll leave If he finds someone else. We have fought a lot because I’m insecure and it just seems like women are always throwing themselves at him.”

Her therapist Dr. Lewis reframed what Beth said to clarify her concerns saying, “So Beth, I hear you saying that you think Christopher will leave you if he meets someone else, is that right? Tell me more about that.”

“Yes, he has a lot going for himself and I am still in school. I was struggling with my sister when I met him at the club I worked at. He didn’t want me to dance anymore and after an incident with him and a customer I was fired.”

“He seems to care a great deal about you and want to see you do well, but did you want to quit dancing?”

“Well, I hated that job honestly, but because we weren’t even dating at that time I was mad at him for taking away my income. I got over it though because he always paid my bills and made sure I was straight.”

“I have tried to leave him twice and we’ve only been together for about 8 months.”

“Beth, why do you think you try to leave Christopher whenever you encounter problems in your relationship? He seems to be committed to you from what you’ve said and you’ve stated before that you want to be with him.”

She thought about it and then said, “I never thought about that. My dad left my mom because they started to have problems. She became very depressed, absent in our lives, and she drank a lot. She died when I was 19 and I’ve been taking care of my sister ever since. My dad married someone else and he didn’t care about us, he just sent money.”

“Have you talked to Christopher about your concerns?”

“Yes, he always tells me he’s not going anywhere. He’s a good provider for me and my sister and he’s never let me down since we have been dating. He talks about getting married and he’s the one who initiated the relationship”

“I know it’s hard to believe that he will stay when you have experienced that magnitude of loss before with your father. Do you think that your fathers absence, and subsequent divorce from your mother has played a role in how you view Christopher as a partner?”

“I never thought about that in that way. I mean my dad was the only other guy in my life. I mean my best friends husband is nice but it’s different ya know? He’s only apart of my life because of Ruby.”

“That’s is true about your friendship with your best friends husband being only contingent upon her and knowing that from the beginning. Your father and Christopher’s roles are more of a contrast in your personal view of men and their impending absence.”

“So, maybe I try to leave him before he leaves me when it gets bad.” 

Beth just said it so nonchalant, and didn’t even realize what she had said so the therapist asked her to say it again and to reflect on why she came to that realization.

That evening she went home and planned something special. 

Beth texted Rio around 7 pm to ask him when he would be home and he said 11 pm at the latest so she bathed and put on some lingerie that she had ordered from Agent Provocateur. It was a black lacy high neck thong play suit that had both of her breast, baby bump, and back exposed. 

She wanted the night to be meaningful to her breakthrough in therapy, so she did her hair and make up. She was planning to use pink fur handcuffs to attach both of her arms as she waited on the bed for Rio. She put them on when she heard him call out for her at the front door. The lights were dim and she had lit some candles in the room. 

“Honey, I’m home.”

“I’m back here.”

She felt the most beautiful when he looked at her and she couldn’t wait for him to see that she was adding some B&D to their sex life. She sat on the bed in pretzel style with the cuffed hands in her lap. Her hair was in a ponytail and her bangs framed her face perfectly with some longer pieces hanging down on each side.

“Hey now.” “Damn ma, what’s all of this?” Rio looked at Beth and licked his lips as he started taking his clothes off quickly at the sight of her and Beth scrunched her nose and giggled.

“I wanted to do something special for daddy tonight. I had a good day.”

He climbed on the bed and kissed her in the mouth as he placed a hand on her belly and said, “You look so fuckin’ beautiful.”

When he pulled out of the kiss Beth said, “I’ll never try to leave you again, leave us again, I’m all yours.”

She didn’t even have to tell Rio what she meant because he had known all the time, he just needed Beth to come to the realization for herself and was glad that therapy was helping.

He said, “I know,” he laid her back and lifted her handcuffed hands and arms so that he could place them around his neck saying, “you tell me when you’re uncomfortable yeah?” 

Beth nodded “yes”, as Rio kissed her all over biting gently on her nipples, ears, chin, and neck, while taking one hand and massaging her pussy through the lace, and the other to hold his body up slight above the baby bump.

Beth didn’t know if it was the combination of the breakthrough, hormones from the baby, or the fact that Rio was having to spend more time at work but their sex that night was so intense, like more than usual.

She didn’t remember how many times she came that night, or when she dozed off, but the experience was the most intimate she had been with Rio since they had been together, and it felt liberating for her and their relationship. 

Second Trimester- 6 months- June

She had finally agreed with Rio to find out the sex of their baby on their upcoming doctors visit, so that Rio could get the third room painted. They had decided to buy a house when the baby was a year old.

She wanted to go with a honey bee theme with one striped yellow wall and bee designs, but Rio urged her to find out the baby’s sex so that he wouldn’t have to repaint the room again. Beth wanted the baby to be a surprise but she also wanted the room to be ready before she or he arrived.

Beth had picked out all of the larger baby furniture, nursing items for herself, bedroom knick knacks, baby clothes, clothes for herself, and decorative photo albums for the baby room. 

Rio had been working a lot lately so that he could take more time off when the baby was born, but Beth had been worried because the baby furniture hadn’t been put together yet. She didn’t want to bother him so she said that if it wasn’t done by her third trimester she would just hire someone to put everything together. 

Some days Beth would go all day without seeing him, but he made sure to call and text her throughout the day, and come home if she needed something. She kept busy by going to school, spending time with Ruby, Sara, and Annie, knitting things for the baby, and reading parenting books.

Beth’s appointment was on a Friday so Rio went into work late, so that he could go. They sat in the room waiting for the doctor to come in for their visit.

Beth looked at Rio and asked him, “Hey, are you excited?” 

“Yeah mama, I am!” He reached out for her hand and gave her a kiss.

“If it’s a girl I get to name her, if it’s a boy you can!” Beth was so giddy as she held her belly.

“How about we both choose a first or middle name for the baby since it will get my last name?”

“Ok daddy, you’ve got yourself a deal.” Beth was laughing and her blush covered her face and chest. He leaned over and kissed her forehead and then her stomach.

The doctor finally came in and completed the exam, and got some blood work from Beth. She was right she was pregnant with a little girl.

Rio seemed excited about the news but Beth knew that he probably was looking forward to a boy for their first child. As he helped her to put back on her pants and shoes she told him, “I know you probably wanted a boy, but we can always try again when she’s a little older.” 

“I just want her to be healthy that’s all and yes we can always try again.” He winked his eye at Beth and she laughed.

“So whataya wanna name her?” 

Beth took a moment as she sat on the edge of the exam table and said, “I think I want to name her Jade, Jade Alvarez.”

“Why Jade?” Rio looked at Beth inquisitively.

“I love the jewel and I think it’s unique. We are unique, she’ll be unique too.” Beth giggled as they left the room.

He held her hand as they left and said, “I love it ma, f’real.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A visual of Beth’s lingerie. 
> 
> https://www.agentprovocateur.com/us_en/dixee-playsuit-2719


	13. Name your price

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth and Rio have growing pains with a new baby and Rio disappears.

June

Annie went to her junior prom with Gregg and Ruby hosted at her house, because Annie’s school was nearby. Beth and Ruby helped Annie pick out her prom dress which was a black strapless knee length dress with a silver sequin design on the bodice. She got her makeup done at Mac and she wore silver heels and silver jewelry. Gregg wore a black tux and a silvery/gray looking tie and black shoes. 

Rio pulled Gregg to the side which humiliated Annie, and made everyone else laugh.

“Dude get your boyfriend, he’s gonna scare mine off!” Annie looked at Beth concerned with her brows furrowed.

“Annie do you think he’ll listen to me? He looks at you like a little sister and besides Gregg hasn’t peed his pants yet!” Beth giggled into her juice cup.

After laughing at Beth, Ruby looked at Annie with a serious face, “Seriously though, you better call us if you’re too drunk and please use a condom!” 

“Omg Ruby!” Annie stood on the porch with her hands on her hips.

“Look, we know that you drink and probably have sex and we can’t stop you. We just want you to have a chance at a real life before you have babies like us! I’m serious Annie, safe sex or no sex!” Ruby looked at Annie seriously while also reaching out to give her a hug.

After getting out of Ruby’s bear hug, Annie looked at Ruby and then at Beth and said, “Well for your fyi, we haven’t done that yet, but if we do I’ll take that into consideration mom!”

Ruby gave Annie an incredulous look and Annie said, “O-Kay” while looking at Ruby and then Beth.

Beth chimed in, “My goals is to help you get through college, so that you can do better than I did. So, I’m siding with Ruby kiddo!”

“Man why y’all gotta put that in my head! I just want to have fun, that’s it!”

“Well look where fun got us,” Beth said while pointing to her stomach and at Sara who was running around the yard from Stan. 

Ruby added a “mmmhmmm” to Beth’s comment. 

“I don’t regret Sara but I would have liked to be a little more stable.” 

Beth said, “ Same here, I’m excited for Jade, but I need to finish school, to accomplish something just for me.”

Ruby said, “ B you’ll finish school because we all will help you!”

Beth got teary eyed being emotional.

They all laughed at her and Beth said, “It’s just the baby making me emotional. I love you guys.”

To which Ruby and Annie replied, “We love you too!”

Meanwhile Gregg was getting a similar conversation from a humorless Rio.

“S’up lil man” Rio stood with his arms crossed at his chest dressed in all black looking at Gregg like he was about to cut him into little pieces.

“Uhh hey Rio.” Gregg was so nervous he didn’t know what to do with his hands so he forces them in his pockets.

Rio took his hand and put it around the back of Greggs neck and pointed towards Annie.

“That girl is like my kid sister. If you hurt her or do anything she doesn’t like you’ll have to pee sitting down for the rest of your life, aight?” He looked down at Gregg and raised his eyebrow. 

“Hey man, I like Annie and I wouldn’t do that, I’m a total gentleman.” Gregg was so scared he started sweating.

“Yeah, that’s what I like to hear. I can’t have you crazy kids upsetting my girl cause my kid is in there.” He pointed to Beth’s stomach.

“I understand sir. I’ll have her home by midnight.” Gregg was sure that he’d pissed his pants feeling the ache of the grip that Rio had on his neck release.

Rio said aloud looking at everyone smiling and slapping his hands together, “Aight cool, Annie’s going to prom!”

He walked over to where Beth was standing with Annie and Ruby and he snuggled up to Beth kissing her forehead and wrapping one arm around her waist and taking his right hand and cradling her belly. 

They were done taking photos so Annie and Gregg left in the limo that Rio had rented for them from one of his friends who had a luxury car fleet business.

Annie arrived home on time to much her chagrin. Gregg had threatened to leave her at prom and call Rio so she got in the limo to go at 11:30 pm. Rio had rented it until 1 am so that both of them could get back home safely. 

Annie didn’t loose her virginity that night but over the summer she had finally gotten Greggs virtue while hanging out at his house when his parents were out of town. They used a condom as Annie promised and Gregg had to help Annie sober up from several shots of Cinnamon Schnapps before he took her home that night.

Rio had been busy as usual at work, and had been wanting to take Beth on a vacation before the baby arrived, just the two of them. On days he would get home late Beth would be already sleep, so he would shower and crawl into bed with her trying not to wake her up. 

Beth was laying down in bed fully awake one night when Rio had got home around 1 am, and was full of want. She missed Rio during the day when he couldn’t come home mid day for a quickie and to spend time with her, and now that she was in her last trimester she had officially taken her maternity leave from school and was feeling lonely more often than not. 

She would call or text him all day sometimes if she wasn’t talking to Annie or Ruby and her spending had also become outrageous. Every day the concierge was bring packages upstairs for Beth and the living room was becoming a small department store. Rio never said anything because he wanted Beth to be happy and apart of him knew that his absence was the reason for the excessive shopping.

When Rio opened the door to the dimly lit room he was quiet not realizing that Beth was still awake. She was laying on her back with her head propped up on a pillow and she was completely naked and touching herself. Her hair had grown significantly and he begged her not to cut it because he loved wrapping around his hands when he took her from the back and when it free flowed in long curls. She had a glow that radiated off her like she had swallowed the sun and her belly was so round and perfect. Her breast had also seemingly gotten bigger and he didn’t even think that was possible.

He just stood watching her struggle to get herself there in the doorway, soft moans echoing through the room. She opened her eyes and stared at him while she bit her bottom lip. Rio made a low growl at her while stripping off his clothes. He walked slowly over to the bed like a panther about to devour its prey. His cock was hard but he wouldn’t touch himself, he wanted Beth to get him there.

Beth’s voice was honeyed and soft, “You’re home, I missed you, we missed you.” Whenever she sounded like that he could never refuse anything she asked of him. 

Rio climbed on top of the bed and kissed her stomach and she looked down at him. He took her hand from her working her pussy and licked her middle and index fingers as she watched him intently.

“You want it?” Rio looked up at Beth and she nodded her head “yes”, so turned on by what he just did that she couldn’t even reply.

Beth turned over on her side so that Rio could take her from the back. He laid behind her and moved her hair to start kissing and sucking on her neck, while placing her left leg around his so that he could rub his cock between her folds. She moaned in that soft voice, “Please don’t tease me daddy.”

He said, “Elizabeth eres tan hermosa. Haré lo que quieras. Darte todo lo que quieras. Te amo mami,” as he rammed his cock into her hard. 

“Oh Fuck Christopher!” 

She was so wet and he continued to talk to her as he thrusted into her fast and then slow whenever he felt like he was cumming wanting to draw the act out longer. She rubbed at her clit with her right hand while trying to hold any part of Rio with the other.

“How long you been laying here trying to get off? You so wet mami.”

She moaned, “Too long,” the sound guttural leaving her mouth.

“I missed you too. All day I thought about you and feeling your sweet pussy on my cock, yeah.” 

“I want to touch you baby.” She kept reaching back to hold onto Rio but it was getting uncomfortable.

He let her leg down so that he could continue to thrust into her making the pressure more intense while he rubbed her belly and worked his way up her torso and towards her breast. He squeezed the left one and Beth gasped as milk squirted out of her tender breast.

Rio pulled out of Beth so that she could lay on her back. He slipped back into her as he bent down to suck on her left nipple while stroking the right making her scream “Rio, oh my God!”

She tasted so sweet and it turned Rio on even more than he was already. She grabbed around his waist as she climaxed. He moved to her right breast and proceeded to give it the same attention as the left sucking milk out as it dripped down his chin. He lifted up to kiss her with milk in his mouth and although the act was downright illicit Beth opened her mouth and kissed Rio swallowing the milk and then kissing him so hard and rough biting at his lips as he continued to give her long strokes.

She said “Cum inside of me I want to feel you.”

Rio took his hands and wrapped them around Beth’s neck. He looked at her and raised his eyebrow and she nodded. 

Rio started ramming his cock into Beth rough and she screamed as he held her neck and thrust into her bringing them both to a climax.

Beth moaned as Rio’s cock pulsated inside of her, “I love you too Christopher” her body blushed all over.

He pulled out of her and laid beside her pulling her in close to him. 

“I want us to go on vacation before Jade gets here.”

Beth looked over at him still trying to catch her breath, “I’m 8 months and I don’t know if that’s a good idea, maybe two months ago but not now.”

“Aight, maybe we can just stay at the MGM Hotel for a few days. They have a pool, a jacuzzi, shopping, casino, and a spa.”

“That sounds nice, but we have a pool here.”

“Babe, I’m trying to do something special, be spontaneous.”

She leaned in to kiss him, “ok, let’s do it.”

That weekend Rio booked the presidential suite at the hotel and they enjoyed each other before their daughter arrived. Beth even won $2,500 at the casino, so she planned to start a bank account for the baby. 

Rio took pictures of Beth so that she could add them to the baby book, and the baby’s room with other pictures that they had taken since they had been together.

Late September 

Beth was nervous about Jade’s impending arrival, even though she had the nursery set up and had everything that she could possibly need from the small baby shower that Ruby had given her, and her obsessive shopping online. Some of their high school associates showed up just to be nosey of course, a few girls from Dream Girls, Rio’s crew, and Ruby’s family had also sent some gifts.

Rio was working when Beth’s water broke and she called him frantic after calling Ruby.

“Hey darlin.” Rio sounded chipper on the other end of the phone.

Beth was frantic, “Christopher, she’s coming. My water broke in the kitchen, it’s a mess. Ohh shit, oh shit, oh shit. Im having contractions. I’m trying to clean it up but I can’t reach the bleach under the counter.”

“Elizabeth, calm down. Did you call an ambulance?” 

“No, I called Ruby and now you! I don’t want Jade to come without you both here! I’m scared!” Beth could hear Rio driving. 

“Why didn’t you call me first?”

“Christopher, it’s just habit and plus she has Sara already, she knows what to do! Please can you come now?”

“I’m coming aight! I’m gonna talk to you until I get there ok ma? Just stay calm tell me about your day today.”

“Umm well, I watched a really good movie today on Netflix and I made waffles with chocolate and fruit, and I made a cheesecake.” Beth was breathing hard.

“Ok so what was the movie about?” Rio was trying to keep her mind off of being in labor.

“It was about this woman who’s family was murdered well except for her and her older brother who was in jail for the crime, but then this group of people helped her to realize that her brother was innocent, and they find the real killers and uncover a family secret. It was really good.” Beth was calming down but still having contractions.

“I’m almost there ok mama?!”

“Ok.”

She asked him, “What did you do today at work?” 

Beth always wanted Rio to share what he did at work everyday, mostly because she was so bored, but he was always elusive never giving more than vague information. He did take her out and show her how to use a gun at one point telling her, “When your life depends on it, you’ll be glad you learned” when she objected saying she really didn’t want to shoot a gun or kill anyone.

“ I went and made a few drops, picked up money, and oversaw some work that was being done at the warehouse. Nothin much mama.” He talked about anything that could keep Beth calm until he got there 15 minutes later leaving the car running as he went up the elevator, and ran down the hall to get her to the hospital.

He grabbed the “go bag” on their way out that Beth had prepared for the baby and herself two months ago and had left it by the door.

Beth was in labor for less than 6 hours and Rio felt all of the pain in his right arm and hand, because she had decided that she didn’t want an epidural.

Beth screamed at Rio the whole time she was in labor telling him various things from, “I’m never letting you touch me with your penis again, Your daughter is splitting me in half, Get her out of me, and OMG why didn’t I take the epidural, Christopher I can’t do this. ”

Rio was calm throughout the whole birth kissing Beth, rubbing her back, being supportive when she was cursing him out, and letting her squeeze his hand.

When Jade Rene’ Marisol Alvarez finally made her debut she looked just like Rio with dark brown hair and she had Beth’s chin dimple, and blue eyes. Rio had given Jade his mother’s name as one of her middle names, and Beth loved the name Rene’ so she added an additional middle name.

Beth and Rio were so happy and had discussed moving into a house when Jade turned one, and getting married. Beth had never felt love like what she felt when she looked at Jade and held her. She wanted her baby to always feel loved and safe by both of her parents and she vowed to always put her needs first no matter what.

Jade’s first year

The first year was full of firsts and Beth enjoyed being a mother and bonding with her baby. Jade’s first word was ma ma and she took her first steps at 8 months. She was smart, loving, sometimes mischievous, adventures, silly, happy, and curious. Beth would read to her, do kiddie crafts like painting, and play classical music or sing when she was sleeping. 

Annie had graduated and had moved into her dorm at Wayne State to study nursing so Beth started to feel lonely at home. She didn’t regret Jade but she felt like she should have finished culinary school before she had gotten pregnant. She wanted to achieve something for herself that her daughter to be proud about.

When Rio was home he would play with Jade and she would stare at his neck tattoo that now had her name under the left wing and Elizabeth’s under the right. Jade looked at Rio like he was a mystery always cooing and smiling at him, but Rio was rarely ever with Jade by himself because of work, and Beth feared that they lacked ample bonding time.

Beth took so many photos and videos of Jade sending them to Rio when he was at work, so that he wouldn’t miss out, but she still felt like she was a single mother sometimes, and coming up on the week of Jade’s first birthday they were barely speaking.

Rio came home on Wednesday morning bruised, bloody, and drunk while Beth was sitting in the living room waiting for him to get home. He had been in a fight and ended up killing a connect over a deal that went bad. 

She had told him that she wanted to talk earlier that day via text, so after she put Jade to bed she had a glass of wine and stayed up to wait for him. Beth was still nursing Jade until she turned one that weekend, but she had a few Milk bottles in the fridge, and freezer to hold Jade over since she needed a drink. Rio occasionally made it to dinner with them, but always ended up taking work calls which infuriated Beth.

Beth turned around as he came through the front door at 1:30 am. She had had enough but she was trying to stay calm and not wake Jade. 

Rio said drunkenly while smirking, “Hi honey.”

“Christopher what the hell, what happened to you?!” Beth jumped up nearly spilling wine to get up and look at Rio.

“S’ alright mama, I’m good.” 

She looked at him and went into the bathroom to get peroxide, alcohol, bandaids, and a towel to help clean him up. 

Every now and then he would come home with bruised hands, and cuts but not since Jade had been born.

“What happened to you?”

“S’ nothing I handled it aight?” Rio came and sat across from Beth on the couch.

Beth moved closer and started to clean his face and hands, “It’s not fine! I’m looking right at you and your bleeding.

Rio just sat there not saying and word and it was upsetting Beth more. 

“Fine, don’t tell me. Leave me in the dark, but you know your daughter would like to grow up with her dad around. It would be nice if you spent some time with your family for once instead of coming home late all beaten up and bloody.” Beth was seething as she cleaned Rio up.

Rio just looked at Beth, “What’s the problem now, huh? You knew what this was before she got here and I don’t have time to hold your hand through this. I give you whatever you want! You don’t have to work and our daughter is fine! Anything you could possibly want you have!”

“We don’t have you! Look what time it is Christopher! She hasn’t seen you since this morning! For all she knows the concierge could be her father, she sees him more than you, and all he does is deliver our packages!”

Rio grabbed at Beth’s neck hard and they started tousling on the couch until Beth slapped him drawing blood on his lip. 

“Rio get off of me!” Beth was swinging her arms fighting Rio and he leaned over to pin her down on the couch crossing both of her arms across her chest. Her right breast started to leak through her shirt and Rio looked down as his forearm grazed it not knowing where the dampness was coming from. 

He held up his finger to her face “Elizabeth, don’t you ever speak to me like that again aight?! Look at me! Do you want me to hurt you?”

Beth looked at him and said, “I hate you Rio! You are bad news!”

He looked at Beth and laughed saying, “ You hate me huh? Maybe I hate you too!”

“Let me go now!” Beth writhed underneath of Rio.

Rio said, “Oh, I know what you want, why didn’t you just ask baby? Is that why you’re so wound up huh? You want daddy’s cock in your sweet pussy? ”

They hadn’t had sex in over a month and that had been the longest since they were together other than the six weeks after Jade was born, but during that time they still fooled around. 

Beth was rarely in the mood anymore for sex and she contemplated going back to therapy, but couldn’t find the time with Jade. She didn’t feel comfortable putting her in daycare until she was at least one-years-old, and she had them enrolled in various mommy and me classes at a local center three times a week.

Rio tried to kiss her while taking down his pants zipper, and she turned her head away from him.

“Why you acting like a bitch huh? Ain’t I good to you? Maybe you are fucking the door man with your filthy mouth.”

He took his hand and wrapped it around her mouth and she bit him hard.

“Ahhhh fuck Elizabeth!” Rio winced and let her loose.

Beth got up and went to take Jade out of her crib and locked them in her and Rio’s room.

Rio banged on the door for her to let him in and she refused. He only stopped when he heard Jade start crying.

“Elizabeth open the fucking door! She’s my kid too damnit!”

“No leave us alone like you do all day until you need to come home and sleep at night. We don’t want you in here with us,” Beth cradled Jade in her arms trying to calm her down. 

Rio was hurt at Beth’s statement and he wanted to touch her, to hold her, to tell her he was sorry. “Babe, I’m sorry aight, please open the door I wanna see my daughter.”

“ I wanna see my kid Elizabeth, please let me in.”

“Jadey wadey, tell mommy don’t be mad and open the door for daddy.”

Beth was crying, “Christopher you’re drunk & all beaten up. I don’t want her seeing you like that so please just sleep it off!” 

Rio fell asleep by their door in the hallway and Beth covered him up with a blanket and put a pillow under his head.

The next morning Beth and Jade were gone by the time Rio woke up. He texted and called her and she didn’t reply. They were at a swim lesson and her phone was in the personal locker. 

Beth called Rio back when they were done swim that day but by that time the damage was already done. He had left her a voicemail and text messages threatening to take Jade away from her if she tried to leave, and that sent Beth over the edge. 

She promised months ago that she wouldn’t leave him again, so she didn’t, but the apartment felt less like home the closer to Jade’s birthday they got. They barely said anything to each other, and Beth slept in Annie’s old room with Jade at night with the door locked. She knew Rio wouldn’t take Jade but his threats still loomed over her head because he is the breadwinner of their family. She has some money saved but not as much as Rio and he was using it to manipulate her, but she had decided that she would get a job when Jade turned one. 

Beth had planned Jade’s first birthday as a unicorn theme. She baked colorful cookies, cupcakes, and a two tier cake. She ordered specialty decorations, had a candy table, a unicorn piñata, hired a photographer, and rented out the event room in their building so that she wouldn’t have a lot of traveling to do while having Jade during set up. Annie came down to help her and was gonna stay until Sunday. Ruby came over early on Saturday with Sara to help Beth set up and she cooked a few dishes for the party.

Jade wore a colorful unicorn costume and since she had a head full of curly hair Beth opted for a colorful horned unicorn head band rather than the faux horse head that came attached to the costume. Beth, Ruby, Sara, and Annie wore a “Happy 1st Birthday Jade” T-shirt snd Jeans with unicorn headbands.

The morning of the party Rio had left early that morning and he hadn’t returned by the time Beth packed up to go downstairs to the event room.

The party had started at 1 pm and It was now 3 pm and Rio was a no show. Beth was livid and was even more shocked when Cisco, Dags, and Mick showed up without Rio. 

Beth took the guys gifts as she grilled them, “Where’s your boss?! He’s too good to show up himself for his kids birthday so he sends the 3 stooges?”

Dags laughed, “He took off today Beth, said he was gonna be here helping you.”

Mick was texting on his phone and didn’t even feed into Beth’s comment.

Cisco said, “Maybe he went to pick up a gift?!”

Beth was confused, “I haven’t seen him all day!”

Mick said gruffly, “Yeah he’s not answering his phone either.”

“Beth where are the cars parked?!” Cisco asked curiously.

She said, “We park on the fifth floor why, ” as she pulled out her phone from her back pocket.

Cisco said, “Let me have your keys for the elevator to the garage.” 

Before Beth could go over to her purse to get the keys, she opened a message from Rio and it was a picture of him beaten and bloody tied to a chair followed by a video.

Beth covered her mouth to conceal her scream and she stepped outside of the event room to play the video.

All three of Rio’s men followed her out. 

She hit play and heard an unknown voice, “If you want to see him alive again come to the address we send you in an hour alone with 100k. No funny business or he’s dead.”

Before the video ended Beth could hear Rio say, “Babe, I missed Jade’s birthday, Elizabeth I’m sorry aight, followed by him saying our life depends on it.” She knew what he meant but no one else would.

Beth yelled loudly and started bawling in the hallway. She was scared. She didn’t feel ready for any of this, it was happening too fast. Cisco held her up as she cried because she could barely stand. Ruby came running out of the door knowing that something was wrong the minute she didn’t see Rio show up earlier that day. 

She had been watching Beth the whole day on edge knowing that her best friend was distressed about Rio not showing up for their daughters first birthday. Ruby knew it wasn’t like him, he had always been there for Beth no matter what happened. Rio would be late but he wouldn’t not show at all no matter what terms him and Beth were on. 

Ruby hugged Beth and It was like Beth had an awakening. She stood turned to Ruby while wiping her tears and said, “I have to go and get Rio. Please if I don’t come back take care of our girl.”

Ruby held Beth’s head in her two hands and a single tear came down her face. She didn’t even want to ask what was going on, but she trusted that Beth knew what she was doing. 

“I hate you.”

“I hate your face.” Ruby was trying hard to hold it together.

Beth went back into the room and picked up a smiling Jade and hugged and kissed her tight. She looked into her eyes that mirrored her own and whispered in her ear, “My sweet angel I promise I’ll be back with daddy, and we will never let you down again. Happy Birthday.”

She carried Jade over to where Ruby was now standing with a frantic Annie and handed her to Ruby.

Beth hugged Annie and said, “Help Ruby, I’ll be alright.”

She grabbed her purse and went back upstairs to the apartment to get her gun and money out of the safe. Rio had bought it for her as a “just in case gift” after they visited the gun range a few months into their relationship. It was a rose gold plated 9mm glock that had a script engraved on the handle that said , “Forever my girl.” 

It was half a million dollars in the safe in their bedroom closet. Rio told Beth that it was her emergency money if ever anything should happen to him. She took 100k and placed it in her bag, but she had no intentions of giving anyone that money unless Rio was alive.

Beth put the safety on the gun and attached it to the gun holster inside the waist band of her jeans as well as a switchblade that she hid in her bra at her sternum. She pulled her hair up into a bun and changed her birthday shirt to a long sleeve black top and a black hoodie.

She took the garage elevator back downstairs to meet Dags, Cisco, and Mick in the parking lot. While on the elevator she checked her phone and saw the address come through on a text.

When she got to the 5th floor parking lot the guys were waiting for her near her car and Rio’s G Wagon was gone. Beth told them, “I have to go alone, I can’t let anything happen to him.”

Mick said, “ We ain’t letting you go completely alone Beth, we’ll stand back, but we ain’t standing down, that’s not a good idea.”

Beth looked at them all and said, “Fine, follow me but please keep your distance.”

Beth said to herself that she wouldn’t come home if Rio wasn’t with her so she was going to bring him home to her, to their daughter.

She got into the Audi truck and she put the address into the GPS, so that she could go and pay for his life in blood if she had too.


	14. Family Matters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beth goes to find Rio and is put in the most compromising situation of her life that changes everything. Rio has to come to grips with personal matters involving him and Beth, and it causes him personal issues.

Beth arrived to the address that was sent and she parked in front of the door. Mick, Cisco, and Dags parked a block away but were going to make their move when Beth got inside of the dilapidated building. She reached down and took the safety off of the gun and grabbed the duffel bag off of the passenger seat and sat it in her lap. She called Ruby on Facetime so that she could talk to Jade before she went into the building not knowing how or if her or Rio would make it out alive.

“Beth, what’s going on? Are you ok? I’m worried.”

Beth held back tears. She never kept anything from Ruby, but she hated involving her best friend in her personal matters. Being pregnant with Jade her hormones were uncontrollable so she always eloped to Ruby’s when she was mad with Rio but now they both needed saving and had to stick together to get out of the mess he made. 

“Ruby, I’m ok I promise. Please can I see Jade?”

Ruby said, “Jade, it’s your mommy look!”

Ruby flipped the camera around and Jade lit up as soon as she heard Beth talking taking her little thumb out of her mouth and swinging her arms around as she walked up to the phone that Ruby was holding.

Beth held back her tears, “ Hi Jadey, it’s mommy. I’m going to get daddy and we’ll be right back to party with you. I’m sorry I’m missing your first birthday sweetie.”

Jade made all types of cooing and babbling sounds before shocking Beth and bringing her to tears, “Ma ma ma, goo goo, ya ya ya, ga ga, dada, dada.” Jade reached out for Ruby’s phone with her slobbery hands and her costume had cake stains all over it.

Jade hadn’t called out for Rio yet, and now she had done it and he couldn’t hear it for the first time.“Oh Jade, I know sweetie you’ll see daddy later.” Beth wiped a tear from her face and took her hand up to her mouth and kissed them to hold to the phone and said, “ I love you guys and I promise we’ll see you later.” She hung up before Ruby could come back on the phone. 

She didn’t know who had kidnapped him or why but she knew that his fuck up had caused her to break her cardinal rule, “ Jade has to always feel loved and safe by both of her parents, and they should always put her needs first no matter what.”

She loved Rio and would do anything for him but now he was letting Jade down too, and Beth was angry with herself for choosing Rio over Jade, her innocent baby.

Beth got out of the car full of anger not even knowing who would feel her wrath on the other side of that door. She banged hard on the door and stepped to the side.

When the door opened a big Mulatto guy who looked like he was 6’4 with tattoos, braids going to the back, monster hands, with a black T-shirt, Black Timberland boots, and denim jeans stepped out and grabbed Beth by both of her arms and pulled her into the dimly lit warehouse.

“Get the fuck off of me asshole! I can walk!” Beth tried to get out of the mans grip but she couldn’t. 

They walked about 20 steps and she saw a woman standing by Rio who was tied to a chair with his head down. His face had blood smeared over it and his right eye was shut. His head had a gash and his knuckles were bruised with cuts, and had dried blood on them. He still had on his workout clothes so they must have followed him on his morning jog that he often took if he didn’t go to the gym inside of their building.

“Christopher, babe, I’m here, wake up, please get up!” Beth yelled at Rio voice frantic as she was still in the mans grip squirming to get loose.

The woman started walking towards Beth and when Beth realized who it was she gasped unable to bring her hands over her mouth. 

The woman said, “When I took one look at you I knew that you would risk your own life for him. The way you looked at him and the way he looked at you, it broke me.”

Beth was hysterical and trying to get out of the henchmen's grasp, “Samantha why? We have a daughter, please let him go! My baby needs her dad. I brought the money you can take it all!”

“What about me? I had a son too! He was supposed to love me! For years he slept with me not giving a fuck and then he sees you one night, and gives you everything! Why? What’s so special about you huh?!”

“I’m sorry, I didn’t know I swear, I don’t know. Please let him go! Our daughter is innocent. You are a mother so you should understand, she needs her dad.” The man was still holding Beth’s arms tight.

“Bitch what part of I had a son did you not understand?! This selfish son of a bitch who you are so in love with and who gave you a baby, killed mine! He hurt me so bad my baby didn’t want to live inside of me or in this world anymore. He died the day he was born.”

“Oh my God, I’m so sorry! We didn’t know please just take the money! I understand I lost a baby too samantha right before Jade was born.”

Samantha walked over to Beth and stood in her face looking her up and down.

She said calmly looking at Beth with venom on her tongue and in her eyes, “ He loves you so much that he would give you not one but two babies, and treat you like a queen. Maybe I’ll just kill you Elizabeth! I think that watching him see you suffer before you die would be gratifying enough for me instead of the money. I don’t think he could live 5 minutes without you and would probably shoot his own self.”

Beth needed Rio to wake up, she needed him to tell her he was ok because she didn’t want to make a move without him. 

“Christopher please wake up, Jade is waiting for us to come back to her party, she called out for you today. You have to hear her say it too. She said dada and it was so clear!”

Samantha slapped her hard in the face and Beth couldn’t wait to make a move any longer. Samantha said, “I think I’ll kill Romeo and Juliet and make their precious daughter an orphan,” as she walked away towards a seemingly unconscious Rio.

Beth blacked out when Samantha mentioned Jade and she stepped on the mans foot hard enough for him to let her go briefly and within a matter of minutes all hell broke loose.

Beth grabbed the gun out of her pants and whipped around and fired two shots to the mans chest, and he struggled to grab at her before falling to the ground.

She held the gun on Samantha who was stunned at the event that took place and said, “Untie him now before I blow your head across this room!”

Samantha bent down and started to untie Rio and as soon as his hands were free he grabbed her neck and started choking her until she was gasping for air.

Beth lowered her gun at Samantha and said to Rio, “Let her go Christopher, don’t hurt her.” Mick came busting through the door with Dags and just as they did the big guy whom Beth had shot had a gun pointed at her and he took one shot.

“Oh fuck, it burns.” Beth groaned.

Rio looked into Samantha’s eyes as Beth fell to the ground. He strangled her to death with his bare hands as tears rolled down his eyes. Rio stepped over Samantha’s body to get to Beth and pick her up.

Beth looked up at Rio and said, “Jade smiled at me. She was so happy she said mama and da da. I let her down but she still smiled at me Christopher.” 

“I know baby, we are gonna see her soon, everything’s going to be ok aight?” 

Beth’s eyes closed and Rio lost it.

“Where’s the car, go get the car! Fuck!!!!! No babe, please wake up I’m so sorry, I didn’t listen. Elizabeth please wake up please! Why the fuck did you let her come in here alone?!” Rio looked at Mick with pure hate in his eyes.

Rio left putting Beth in the backseat of the Audi truck and speeding off to his private doctors office.

Dags already knew that he and Mick would have to stay behind and clean up, so he didn’t bother going behind Rio after he picked up Beth’s gun and the guys.

Cisco saw Rio speed off and he drove down to the warehouse once Rio ignored his phone calls, and after seeing the destruction that was left behind as well as the story he was told he understood why Rio got out of dodge quickly. He took the duffle of full of money and put it in the trunk of the car so that he could give it back to Rio.

The guys took both of the bodies and disposed of them in oil drums that they resealed at another warehouse that was owned by Rio.

Beth woke up two days later at Dr. Moynihan's office. He was Rio’s personal doctor and whenever any of his people had gun shots they went to him. Going to the hospital was always risky because gun shot victims had to be reported.

Beth didn’t know where she was when she woke up screaming, “Where’s Jade? Where’s my baby?.” She tried to get up from the hospital bed and she screamed again at the pain in her stomach.

“Christopher it hurts. Everything hurts.”

He stepped outside to grab the doctor to give Beth more medication. 

For two days Rio sat by her bedside waiting for her to wake up and he was growing impatient until now. Ruby had kept Jade and he had been checking in routinely. Jade was doing ok but having a hard time sleeping without Beth. 

“Elizabeth it’s ok, Jade’s ok. She’s with Ruby.” He reached out and grabbed her hand while simultaneously kissing her forehead.

Beth looked at Rio confused and still in pain, “What happened to me?”

Rio looked at her and for once she saw genuine fear in his eyes. He just looked at her and put his head down.

Just as he was about to speak the doctor knocked on the door.

Rio spoke lowly, “Come in.”

The doctor stepped in the room, “Hi Beth, I’m glad to see you up! How are you feeling?”

Beth’s voice was hoarse, “I’m in pain, I know I got shot but what else happened?”

Rio put his head in his hands and looked at the ground unmoving. 

Dr. Moynahan’s tone dropped and he said, “Beth, you were shot and I’m sorry to tell you this but the bullet ruptured your uterus and I had to give you a partial hysterectomy.”

“Excuse me ?” Tears started to weld in Beth’s eyes and she looked at the ceiling not wanting to look over at Rio.

Dr. Moynihan injected medication into the IV but Beth’s bed and said, “I’m sorry Beth, you should try to get some rest ok?”

Rio went to grab for Beth’s hand again and she looked at him and jerked her hand back.

“Elizabeth please don’t do this, I didn’t mean for this to happen.”

Her voice was low and littered with pain all of the honey had turned sour, “ I used to think you were the best thing that ever happened to me. From the moment I started to trust you, love you, revere you it all turned to shit. One thing after another, your harem of women attacking me, crime, you abandon me and Jade all day doing God knows what with God knows who, and I killed someone. I put my life in danger to come help you. My daughter could’ve been without a mother. You don’t care! You’ll probably be back at work as soon as you drop me off on discharge day! I don’t want you here and I don’t want my daughter around you, so you can poison her life like you did mine. She looked at Rio and said, “Tony was right, you are bad news. I’m done with this, with us.”

Rio looked at Beth and she turned away from him in the hospital bed and stared at the wall. 

When she heard the door open and close she sobbed uncontrollably. When she finally got herself together she called Ruby from the bed side phone, and told her no matter what Rio said do not hand Jade over to him. She told Ruby to call the police if she had too in order to keep Rio away but Jade is off limits. 

During the rest of her hospital stay she refused Rio’s calls and when he did come she didn’t say a word to him. He arrived at her discharge meeting with the doctor to bring her home she walked right past him like he was a stranger. He grabbed her arm and they got into an argument in the hallway causing a scene.

“Hey where you going? Elizabeth I’m talking to you!”

“Let me go! Haven’t you done enough? I’m in pain and you’re being too rough!”

“Look, we’re goin home Elizabeth aight? I’m going to take care of you.”

“Take care of me? Because you’ve taken good care of me? What’s next huh my funeral? I’m not going anywhere with with you! So get your hands off of me!”

She could barely look at him, “You ruined everything we had, it’s done, and I’m tired. I’m not fighting for this anymore. We bring out the worst in each other and I can’t do this anymore Christopher. Someone has to be there for Jade!”

Rio was feeling rage, “I’m not there for y’all?! He grabbed her by both arms and forced her to look at him.”

“I can’t just let you go and you can’t stop me from seeing my kid Elizabeth!” He gestured between them both with his hand, “she’s our kid and y’all are my family. Mine!”

“Let. Me. Go. Now. Rio!”

“Please don’t do this Elizabeth, I love you.”

“For all that we’ve been through in this short time, it’s not enough, not anymore.”

Rio stared at Beth and let go of her arms, He saw something in her eyes he had never seen before, and at that point he figured maybe they should spend some time apart. He watched Beth walk out of the door and for once his feet felt like they were cemented to the floor, he didn’t stop her, and instantly he felt his heart go ice cold.


	15. Time and Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will time jump and have some flashbacks of important things that happened in between. As always **** means the past! We are almost done!

After Beth left Rio standing in Dr. Moynahan's private hospital facility she went home to pack things for her and Jade, so that she could go to Ruby’s house until she fully healed. Jade was so happy to see Beth when she arrived at Ruby’s. She ran over nearly stumbling over her own little feet to be picked up by Beth, who could barely bend down. 

Beth felt powerless when the pain shot through her abdomen and she couldn’t even pick Jade up without Ruby’s help.

Annie came down on the weekends when she wasn’t swamped with homework and Ruby helped out when she wasn’t working. Rio had paid her to stay home and keep Jade while Beth was in the hospital, but she needed to return to work if she wanted to keep her job. 

Beth healed considerably fast because of her age, and great immune system, so after 6 weeks she was able to do things such as lift boxes and Jade. 

She had planned to move back into her old apartment complex and had hired movers that were able to transfer her and Jade’s things to her new place while Rio was at work. She didn’t even go with the movers she had Stan to supervise since she now realized that Rio had someone detailing Ruby’s house watching her comings and goings. 

She bought a new bedroom set, living room, dinette set, and Tv with Rio’s credit card since he never took it back, and had them shipped the same day that stan was moving her other things in the new apartment.

When Rio came home the night of her move to see Jade’s room and Beth’s side of the closet cleaned out he called her cellphone furious at 1:30 am. 

She was sleeping but picked up on the first ring to avoid waking Jade. She knew only one person would call her that late. 

“Hi Rio”

“Don’t hi Rio me! What are you doing Elizabeth, huh?!“

Beth remained calm acting like she didn’t know why he was calling, “ I’m sorry what are you talking about?”

“I let you go to Ruby’s house to get your head straight, so you can come back home, and you move out all of your shit and Jade’s while I’m at work!”

“I’m sorry you let me?! You don’t own me Rio! I can come and go as I please, and I made the choice to leave our relationship and move out of your place.” 

She was angry but she kept her voice down so that she would wake up Jade or anyone else.

“S’ a game to you right?! Where do you think you are goin with my kid?! You so sneaky Elizabeth!”

“I never realized how much you controlled me, controlled this relationship until now, but that’s not happening anymore.”

“ Look,-!” He was angry but he tried to compose himself.

“I’m not trying to control you aight? I just want you to be ok and you can’t do that without me.”

“ I can and I will. We are fine. Jade and I are going to have our own place. I want my daughter to be safe away from you and your business, and the violent street people you affiliate with.”

“Is that so? Well what about what I want?”

“Yeah, we tried your way and that’s not working for me anymore.”

“What’s the address? I wanna come bring a housewarming gift.”

“We have everything we need, but thanks.” 

Rio realized he never took his credit card back and cursed himself.

“We can do drop offs at the park if you want to see Jade, but I don’t think I want you popping up at my house unannounced right now.” 

She knew he would eventually find out but for now she wasn’t budging with him. She needed her space and she knew if she was too nice he would intrude and impose on the boundaries she was setting.

“So this is how you wanna play this huh?” 

Rios voice was maddening. He sounded like he wanted to murder someone with his bare hands like he had done Samantha a few weeks back.

“Rio, I’m not playing games. Please just-.” 

Beth wanted to say move on but apart of her didn’t even know if she could eventhough she was trying her damnedest to put on a good front.

“Please just what, huh? Move on, leave you alone, forget that you takin’ everything I love away from me? You selfish Elizabeth!”

Before Beth could say anything Rio hung up the phone. All night she tossed and turned unable to sleep thinking about Rio showing up to Ruby’s house causing a scene.

Across town Rio drank until he passed out in the empty bath tub wanting to be anywhere but that apartment, alone again without Beth and Jade.

Jade slept beside Beth peacefully that night with her big brown curls splayed across the bedsheets, thumb in her mouth, and without a care in the world. Beth kissed her head and said a silent prayer hoping that she was making the right choice for their daughter. They would be moving soon and Beth would build a life for them that was safe.

Moving Day

Finally the day came for Beth to leave Ruby’s and stay her first night into her new apartment. She drove to the mall in her car with Jade and left it there. She knew that Dags was too lazy to follow her shopping through the mall for hours so her plan was perfect. 

Ruby had gotten her groceries and had been taking them to the apartment after her shifts at work for two days before Beth officially moved in. 

Beth put Jade in her stroller after locking the car and walked into the mall, never exiting to get back into her car that day. She walked to the other mall exit, and ordered an Uber ride to take her to her apartment. She didn’t go back for her car until two days later.

Dags called Rio and he was not happy.

“Uhh Boss, I followed Beth to the mall this morning and I lost her. It’s 6 pm and she hasn’t come back to her car yet.”

“Why didn’t you go into the fuckin’ mall with her Dags?!” Rio was annoyed and his jaw rocked.

“I didn’t think I had too, I mean she drove here so how else was she gonna get back to her friends place?”

“She’s smart, she probably got a ride and now I don’t know where her or my kid is because of your incompetence!”

“I went into the mall and I didn’t see her anywhere! I even paid some kid to check the women’s bathrooms.”

“I just want to know what the fuck I’m paying you for at this point!” 

Rio hung up the phone and called Beth.

“Hello.” She sounded arrogant like she was pleased with herself and Rio scoffed.

“ Where are you with my daughter Elizabeth? I know you left your car at the mall. Real cute yeah?”

“We are home.”

“Home where?” He was growing impatient and she knew it.

“Home, in our new place Christopher..”

“So where’s it at? I wanna see. Why are you shutting me out?” His voice was rough, strained even.

“Jade, no don’t touch that box sweetie!” Beth went over to pick up Jade.

“I told you before that if you want to see Jade I can meet you at the park or at Ruby’s. I just want space right now.”

“Jade daddy’s on the phone, say hi!” Beth was acting so nonchalant about the situation.

She put the phone on speaker since she was holding Jade and she immediately started babbling away as if either of them knew what she was saying. 

Jade started blowing bubbles, “Dada, dada, mama, aga, baba, ada.”

“Elizabeth”

“Christopher”

“Why are you doing this?”

“What do you mean?”

“ Aight, so we’re doing this then? Cool, see you soon yeah?” Rio hung up the phone and Beth knew to take it as a warning.

Less than twenty minutes after they got off of the phone Rio had logged into Beth’s uber account after two tries and got her address. He thought, “Jade’s name and birthday, smart, but predictable ma!” Rio didn’t even realize that he could’ve been called the credit card company to get the address for the furniture delivery. 

He didn’t go to Elizabeth’s apartment right away, but he did send Mick to do some detailing along with some other workers for a couple weeks. He wanted to know whenever Beth left the house, where she was going, and anyone else’s comings and goings from her place. 

Rio played by her rules for months on pick ups and drops offs with Jade hoping that it would make Beth realize that he was trying to change, but it didn’t work so he went back to his old ways. 

**** Rio would break into Beth’s apartment at least twice a week around 2 am just to take Jade out of her crib bed to hold, and talk to her while she slept. The older she got Jade would tell Beth , “mama papi hold me last night,” and other things, but Beth always thought that Jade was telling one of those elaborate stories that children often told. 

Jade was still preschool at the time, so Rio would pick her up and drop her off to Beth at the bakery towards the end of her shift. 

He never let Beth know that he knew where she lived until one Christmas Eve when he popped up at her place with gifts for her and Jade placing them all under her small tree.

Beth woke up the next morning and nearly half of her living room was filled with gifts, as Rio sat on the love seat holding a sleeping Jade. He had taken her out of her crib around 6 am and just sat with her running his hands through her curly locks and reading her a book. She said, “You know I should call the police,”as she shook her head and went to start her coffee pot.

Rio just looked up at her saying, “ well good morning To you too,” but continuing to read to Jade as if she was wide awake.

Beth didn’t even make him leave. She just shook her head and laughed at the absurdity of their whole relationship asking, “How long have you known? And you had me thinking our daughter needed therapy, because she told me that you came and I didn’t believe her! You really need to stop Christopher.”

Rio smirked and replied, “She told you our secret huh? I’ve known since the day you took that Uber from the mall ma, I’ve always had to keep a close eye on you!”

They both laughed and Beth made breakfast, and they both waited for Jade to wake up so that they could help her open her gifts. 

Rio had gifted Beth a 14 karat gold necklace with a jade pendant. It had an inscription on the back that said, “Love Always Rio & Jade, with Jade’s birthday.” Beth knew what it meant and she tried to hold back tears. 

Rio wanted Beth to know that if they never had anymore children that it was ok, because they had each other, and they had Jade. 

Rio promised her that they would have as many children as she wanted after her miscarriage, but when she had the accident she knew she would never be able to carry a child on her own again. Not being able to carry another baby ate away at Beth sometimes when she ran her hand across her scar, so she decided to cover it up one day totally surprising Rio. 

During one Friday evening when Beth, Ruby, and Annie went downtown for their girls night Beth told them that she wanted to get a tattoo to cover up her scar. They ended up at a tattoo parlor called “Saints and Sinners” and Beth left that night with a Daisy and Jade’s name written inside one of the petals. 

A week later on a Sunday evening Rio brought Jade home and he saw it during one of their many hookups, and it sent him wild. Later on he’d possessively asked her why she didn’t get his name too, and Beth scoffed saying they weren’t together anymore, even though Rio had her and Jade’s name across the bottom of his neck. He eventually got over it and they got on with their evening.****

Co-parenting proved to be hard for Beth and Rio in the beginning because he wanted them to live under one roof, and Beth was enjoying her independence. They would get into arguments when Rio wouldn’t take Jade because of his work, when he didn’t check in with Beth, and when he was straight up just being an ass causing Beth to always cancel her plans. If Beth didn’t have to work Rio rarely kept Jade, because he didn’t want Beth to have time to date anyone else.

He would always tell her, “You made it harder for yourself living apart ma, you can always come back home yeah?!” 

Beth would just scoff and rebuttal, “You can’t bully me into doing what you want Christopher, and the older Jade gets she’ll see that you are using her as a pawn!” They wouldn’t get anywhere and it would always end up with one of them hanging up but then making up the next time they saw each other.

Beth and Rio had become cordial but she stayed distant when he pried too much, and the only time they talked was when it was about Jade or during casual sex. 

They hooked up from time to time, but both of them avoided talking about it after it happened. Rio didn’t want to push Beth but he was content with having her sexually, because she was the only woman who could ever get him off to satisfaction without needing other women afterwards, and it also meant she wasn’t seeing anyone else intimately.

Rio would always stick around when he dropped off Jade on Sunday nights hoping to pick a fight with Beth, or sometimes he would be extra nice and get Jade bathed and into bed in hopes that it would get Beth in the mood.

**** One Sunday night Rio had dropped Jade off, and she would not go to bed unless Rio helped her with her bedtime routine. When he got Jade bathed and in bed 10 minutes into her bedtime story, and she was fast asleep. 

Beth stood watching their theatrics from the doorway smiling at them before retreating to her own room to get ready for bed. That night was a turning point for Rio, and he left Beth’s apartment hurt.

He walked into Beth’s room and she was standing at her floor sized mirror completely nude except for a white floral robe on looking at her body. 

“Aye, so Jade’s sleeping. Did you need anything before I head out?” He smirked at her and the tip of his tongue shot to the right side of his mouth and he held it there with his teeth.

“You need to knock, you don’t live here you know!” Beth tried to act annoyed as she closed her robe with the belt.

Rio looked Beth up and down as he walked closer to her, “It ain’t nothing I ain’t seen before ma relax.”

“Well, you still need to knock and you should be going anyway!” Beth tried to walk around Rio towards her bedroom door, so that she could let him out and lock the front door, and he grabbed the belt to her robe and it fell open again.

Beth turned around swatting his hand away, “Stop it Christopher!”

Rio moved closer to her smirking with his head tilted, “Is that what you really want Elizabeth?”

Her nipples were hard and her pussy was wet from the moment she stripped down hoping that he would walk in on her looking in the mirror.

Beth closed her eyes and clenched her teeth and thighs together, and Rio stepped closer into her space and kissed her passionately. 

She kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck and started running her hands through his short hair.

Rio walked them back until the back of his legs hit Beth’s bed and he lowered them down. They were still kissing and Beth sat up a little, each leg at the side of him, so that she could reach between them to remove his belt so that she could get his pants down. Once Beth got Rio’s pants down enough to release his cock she rubbed it between her folds and then took all of him in at once. 

“Oh God, it feels so good.” She moaned and clenched around Rio’s cock.

Beth’s hands were on Rio’s chest and she rode him fast and enthusiastically. Rio grabbed her neck with both hands to pull her closer to him and he kissed her rough as they traded thrust for thrust with each other.

“You missed my cock huh? You like how your pussy grabs it?”

Beth’s voice was shrill, “ Yes, oohhh yes, fuck me!”

“You feel so good Lizabeth, ahh shit!” 

Beth moaned, “oohhh fuck, ohhhh ohhhh yes!”.

“You so beautiful ma, I don’t want anyone else to have you aight? You mine Elizabeth, mine.” Beth clenched around his cock and Rio went wild.

Rio flipped Beth to her back with his cock still inside of her and she squealed. He pounded into her hard and she arched her back as she started to climax, “ oh Christopher, yeah, right there, baby, I’m gonna cum!” Rio bent down to suck on Beth’s nipples taking turns with each one until they were red and swollen. He left hickeys all over her chest and neck that probably would require make up.

“Cum for me mami so daddy can fill you up.” Rio took his thumb and rubbed Beth to the completion of her climax, and afterward he took that same thumb and put it to her mouth so that she could taste herself. Rio didn’t want to come yet so he pulled out after Beth came, and kissed her all the way down paying special attention to her scar before moving down to her pussy until he latched onto her clit. 

Rio made Beth climax again licking her clit passionately while fingering her ass. When she came he stuck his hard cock back inside of her, and made love to her passionately until he climaxed.

Rio was completely naked by the time they had finished and it was nearly 1 am as they laid in Beth’s bed.

Rio had his arms wrapped around Beth as he made small pecks at her face and neck while simultaneously grabbing her ass and rubbing her breasts. Sometimes if Rio didn’t have her for a long time he was insatiable often after climaxing and his cock would still be hard for Beth.

“You so soft ma, I can’t keep my hands off you.”

“Christopher, Jade gets up a little earlier now and I don’t want her to get confused about what’s going on so,-“

Rio stopped worshipping Beth and looked at her, “You kickin me out ma?”

“I just don’t want her to get upset when you’re not here all the time, because she already asks me questions.”

“Well you could move back home and that would solve our problem.”

Beth took a moment and then motioned her hands between them, “Why can’t you just enjoy this? What we do now? Why do you have to control me all the time? We have had this conversation too many times, this works for us, a relationship doesn’t.” 

Rio clenched his teeth and sat up in Beth’s bed chest chiseled and platinum dog tag necklaces hanging, “I’m not tryna control you Elizabeth, I just want my family home, with me, it’s been too long. Jade is almost five and she deserves her mom and dad together.”

“Does she? We are a mess and she’s the only thing we’ve ever gotten right, and what about what I want Christopher?”

Rio got up and started putting on his clothes, and Beth moved from leaning her head on her hand to fully sitting up and covering her body with the duvet.

He rubbed his beard and said, “Everything ain’t always perfect ma, but what we have has always been special to me.“

“I want you to be happy but I ain’t doing this no more with you.”

Beth looked at him composed but her eyebrows furrowed, “Doing what Christopher?”

Now Rio motioned in between them, “This, what we doin right now.”

She laughed at him, “You won’t last two weeks not being inside of me! You’ll be like a frog in a slow boil baby!”

He looked at her sternly, “Elizabeth.”

She looked back at him scornfully and shrugged her shoulders, “Fine.”

“Aight,” and with that Rio left Beth’s bedroom and apartment slamming the last door behind him making Beth jump. 

She had so many emotions, but the main one was resentment. 

Beth got up and showered before checking her phone to see if Rio had texted her and he didn’t. When she was done she texted him, “You are so selfish! You still continue to use Jade as a pawn to get what you want, some great dad you are! Asshole! He ignored her text and never replied. 

Rio let go of all hopes of him and Beth ever being together again that night. He had finally started to move on after three years of waiting and only casual sex with Beth. ****

Rio started to date women casually after that night but never got too serious. His excuse was always his work or that he was spending time with his daughter. 

Beth on the other hand didn’t trust men anymore, and she hadn’t been on a date or had sex since Rio. She turned down a lot of men over the years to just focus on being a mom and working. She also knew that Rio would react wildly to her dating someone else, but now that he had waved the white flag she figured she would try.

When Jade turned five a lot of things started to change.

Year five

The years seemed to go by so fast and Rio kept his word of not sleeping with Beth again. He was turning 32 soon and she was 29. It was hard but he did it but she didn’t make it easy.

Beth would open the front door to get Jade from him with short pajama sets, towels, or robes on with obviously no undergarments underneath. 

She would send him suggestive text messages and one day she even baked him a single cupcake, and the decoration was a pair of boobs that looked similar to hers on top. He laughed at the effort she was putting in saying, “Elizabeth, you so bad,” but he didn’t take the bait.

He wanted Jade to have some sort of stability and she wouldn’t have it if him and Beth didn’t get serious on settling down. 

Life with Jade went from daycare drop offs to the first day of pre-kindergarten. Jade’s birthday was late but her school enrolled her anyways because she was fully potty trained and she was smart, sometimes too smart for her own good, but she filled both of their lives with laughter, adventure, and love.

Beth continued to work at a local bakery part time after graduating while Jade was in school, and she also ran her own small dessert catering business “Baby Cakes” out of her apartment. 

Rio gave her $2,500 a month for whatever she needed for Jade and paid her car payment, so she used the money to pay the rent, cell phone bill, and her car insurance. 

On her 28th birthday Rio had upgraded her Mercedes coupe to a Mercedes suv, saying he wanted her and Jade to be safe driving, and he knew Elizabeth had to climb in the back to strap Jade in and out of her car seat.

Rio promised he would always take care of her and he did. Whenever he went shopping for himself and Jade, he always would buy Beth clothes, shoes, or bags too. She actEd like she didn’t want him too, but she secretly loved it because a lot of the things she liked to buy were out of her budget.

Jade shared Beth’s love of baking and crafting the older she got, and she loved helping Beth in the kitchen. Jade would always get a treat when the entire job was done, or if she had to leave early to spend time with Rio. Beth called her, “Mommy’s secret weapon,” and Jade would always make Rio wait for her if she had to help Beth finish a an order before she spent the weekend away. 

She would greet him at the door and pull him to the couch saying, “ Papi, I’m helping mommy ok, so just sit right here, and I’ll bring you a snack.” Rio would just say, “Ok, but I hope it’s good,” while plopping down on Beth’s sofa and clicking on the television. Jade would always look back and say, “Mommy only makes the good stuff papi!” Making him laugh because he knew it was true.

One Friday evening when Rio was picking up Jade, Beth came to open the door and she was dressed up. Beth was off because Jade’s school was closed.

A customer named Robert from her bakery offered to take her out a few times and he seemed nice, so she finally decided to take him up on his offer.

They had talked a lot during her shifts and then started talking a lot on the phone. He was a free-lance computer engineer with two sons and he was a divorcee. 

Beth had finally caved and thought maybe she could get a good lay out of the date, although it made her nervous because Rio was the only man she had ever been with.

Beth had on a navy blue dress that showed off her ample cleavage, black pumps, silver accessories, red lipstick, and her now shorter shoulder length blond hair in a curly bob style.

When Rio saw her he knew and he was not happy about it although Jade would always come home telling Beth about, “Daddy’s new girlfriends.”

When Beth opened the door Rio’s eyed her up and down, “Hey Elizabe-. oh where are you goin looking like that?”

Beth ignored him, “Jade, your dad is here, grab your overnight bag honey!”

After a beat Jade came running out of her room with her bag and her Doc McStuffins doll nearly tackling Rio to the ground by his legs. 

Rio bent down to hug and kiss Jade. She said, “Hi Papi, mommy is going out with Mr. Robert!”

Beth stood frozen as she played with her necklace. 

Rio said, “Jade go and use the bathroom before we go ok? Don’t forget to wash your hands.” Jade ran off to the bathroom in the hallway.

Rio stepped into Beth’s space looking her up and down full of displeasure, “ I haven’t met anyone and you had him around my daughter?” He went to take his finger and move her hair out of her face, unbeknownst to him sending a chill down her spine and straight to her vagina. 

Beth backed away, “I haven’t brought anyone around Jade, but you should know that at this age she hears and sees everything, and I haven’t complained about your little girl friends!”

Rio chuckled and spoke lowly, “Oh so you’re jealous now?” He took her hand and said, “That doesn’t look well on you Elizabeth, besides your name is the only one on my neck( he took her hand to his neck), my heart( placed it over his heart), and my cock( and then to his hard groin).” Rio was playing dirty and Beth knew it jerking her hand back, and her lace thong instantly needed to be changed.

Beth swallowed hard, “Jade honey it’s time to go!” 

Jade came running back into the room.

“Ok honey give me kisses. I’ll miss you, be good for daddy too and his girlfriends.” Beth stuck out her tongue to Rio while she was still being hugged by Jade.

Rio chucked, “Aight, let’s go Jade, me and you have to have a little talk.”

He looked back and down to Beth’s lower extremities and said, “You might wanna change yeah?” 

She smirked and put her middle finger up causing both of them to laugh.

Rio left with Jade and he parked inconspicuously outside of Beth’s apartment complex development between several other cars waiting for Beth to leave to follow her on her date. He talked to Jade in the car while they waited.

“Jadey, you can’t tell mommy I have girlfriends because then she’ll get mad.”

“I’m sorry papi, I didn’t know and she always asks me what we did at your place, and if I had fun.”

“I’m not mad baby. I want me and mommy to get back together so we can be a family. I want us to get married aight, so you think you can help me with that?”

“Yeah! Mommies gonna be a princess with a crown, and a big dress, and a horse, and a kingdom like Cinderella daddy!

“Yeah just like that Jadey!” Rio smiled as he looked back at his daughter nearly missing Beth as she pulled out of the complex into the Main Street.

Rio started to drive and looked back at Jade, “So tonight we’re going on a special mission Jade, we are gonna see mommy on her date but she can’t see us ok? So we gotta act like we don’t know her ok so she won’t see us. You think you can do that?”

“ ooohh papi like spy kids? Can I wear my invisible glasses?” 

“You sure can then she really won’t see us, and guess what you can get whatever dessert you want tonight too, and I’ll take you to Chuckie Cheese tomorrow, but remember it’s just between me and you yeah?!”

Rio hated that place but he would do anything for Jade’s compliance. Jade was beaming thinking she was going on a secret spy mission not even realizing that her obsessed dad was using her as a pawn in his scheme to win back her mom. 

Jade said, “Papi is the cool dad!”

“Yeah, I am huh.” 

Rio felt like a dick but he handed Jade the glasses at a stop light, and she put them on smiling proudly and talking to Rio about what they would do on their secret mission.

This night was one that none of them would ever forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I need to do two other updates but for some reason Risky Business has become my favorite lmao! I feel bad because the Garcia’s was truly my first ever fic and labor of Brio love. Anywho, I’ll be updating the others soon but enjoy!
> 
> I also don’t have a beta but I’ve been trying desperately to improve my writing while also expanding my vocabulary and style.


	16. The casualties of war

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rio is oversteps boundaries, and Beth isn’t having it, mayhem ensues.

“Papi can we go in? I’m hungry.” Jade put her hand over her tummy and pouted at Rio.

“Just five more minutes Jadey. We’re waiting to make sure mommy is sitting at her table so she can’t see us.”

“She won’t see me because I have on my spy glasses,” Jade giggled, “Silly papi.” 

Rio smiled at her and said, “Yeah silly me, see that’s why I need you as my sidekick, because you help me to remember when I forget.”

Beth’s date was at Andiamo Detroit Riverfront and she had just given her keys to valet.  
Rio waited in a parking spot until he saw Beth go into the restaurant.

“Ok Jadey, we are about to go inside, but remember mommy isn’t supposed to see us ok?”

“Ok papi, it’s a secret spy mission!” Jade was so giddy and excited to surprise Beth, not realizing that her mother would be less than thrilled to see either of them on tonight.

Rio drove up and valet parked his car so that him and Jade could go into the restaurant.

The enthusiastic hostess greeted Rio and Jade, “Good evening, welcome to Andiamo! How many guests are there?” 

Rio smiled at her. She was cute, young, and had a nice body in her uniform, but he wasn’t on that kind of mission tonight, so instead of some charming pick up line he said, “Just two, me and my daughter.”

She said, “Ok, follow me,” as she grabbed two menus and a kids coloring set meant to occupy Jade.

As they walked Rio immediately spotted Elizabeth sitting across from a black guy who easily looked like he was 6’3 with a short Caesar cut, an average body with some muscle tone, a cheesy smile, and he probably was an accountant or something Rio thought.

He said almost too loudly, “He could never please her, too boring.”

The hostess turned around, “I’m sorry?”

“Oh I just said can we have a corner booth,” Rio smiled at the younger woman.

“Oh Sure, no problem.”

After Jade and Rio took a seat it didn’t take long for the shenanigans to start. 

“Hi I’m Tiffany, and I’ll be- Rio?!” 

Tiffany looked genuinely confused as she looked between Rio and Jade, who looked exactly like him with the exception of her long curly brown hair, chin dimple, rosy cheeks, and blue eyes like Beth.

“Uhhh hey Tiffany, how you doin?”

“Well, I’m doing a whole lot better now and who is this precious little angel?”

Their waiter happened to be one of Rio’s “one night stands”, who clearly wanted seconds although Rio had never contacted her again or returned her calls.

Jade looked up briefly at Tiffany before going back to her coloring, “I’m not angel, I’m Jade, and I’m invisible cause we’re watching mommy.” Jade pointed over to Elizabeth but it was so many people in the room that Tiffany couldn’t pick out any one woman who could be Beth.

Tiffany looked puzzled so Rio said, “Thats Jade, my daughter, and we’re having a special dinner, just the two of us.”

Tiffany didn’t quite buy what Rio was selling but she let it go, “So what can I get you two?”

Rio ordered for him and Jade, with Jade being her mother’s child wanting their favorite Spaghetti and meatballs, and Rio opted for chicken parmesan fettuccine. He ordered Jade a water and an apple juice while he settled on a vodka shot to ease his nerves.

Rio figured that if he had to have Tiffany as his waitress he would use it to his advantage of getting Beth on board with getting back together by making her jealous. He knew that she wouldn’t sit watching him flirt all evening with someone else even if she was on a date.

During the course of their dinner he watched Elizabeth smile, laugh, and reach out to grab Roberts forearm several times, and it made him grow uncomfortable. 

He foolishly felt that Beth was pretending he and Jade didn’t exist and he thought to himself, “She ain’t supposed to look so happy when I’m not the one sitting across or beside her, touching her, and making her laugh like that.”

He wasn’t sticking to his previous plan, and it was obvious when he sent two bourbons over to Beth and her date, telling Tiffany that they were old friends. He now banked on her seeing him and ending her date early. 

As Beth and her date ate their food and continued to talk the drinks arrived, and Beth started to look around frantic but unsuspecting to her date.

Rio saw Robert reach to touch her hand, probably asking was she okay. He saw Beth looking any and everywhere for him, but she didn’t spot him, and Jade sitting in the booth at the front of the restaurant.

Rio sat with his back towards the restaurant entrance and placed Jade across from him. He kept staring at Beth until she finally looked up and saw him. He watched her date say something to her as he got up and walked toward the restroom. 

Beth just sat in her chair scowling at Rio, cursing under her breath. She drunk the whole bourbon in one full swallow as she pulled out her phone to text him.

Just then, Tiffany had come back to the table and she was doing the most just as Rio had expected, leaning over Rio suggestively a few times rubbing her breast across his arm when she placed the food down, putting her hand on his shoulder, and giggling at something he said, as Jade colored while eating dinner something that Beth strictly forbid at home. 

Beth was typing so fast Rio could barely keep up.

“Where is Jade Christopher?”

“Why? You out on a date and whatnot.” 

“Why are you here Christopher?”

“We aren’t together anymore, so you need to find another hobby other than stalking me!”

“I gotta keep my eye on my girl.”

“I’m not your girl anymore & guess what? I’m going to fuck him tonight, and there’s nothing you can do about it!”

“S’ that a challenge ma? We both know how that will end.”

“Oh, you think I’m jealous watching that bitch throw herself at you? Well I’m not!”

“ You sure sound like it Elizabeth. You jealous that she had my before cock too?”

“Are you mad that he’s gonna feel my pussy grab his cock too?”

Just as Rio read the last text from Beth she could see him talking to someone at his table as she looked at him and rolled her eyes. She could feel the tension from across the room radiating off of him as she looked at his face turn red.

Rio texted Beth back, “Watch your mouth yeah, I wouldn’t want your friend to get hurt,” followed by a single skeleton emoji while holding his composure to tell Jade, “Hey Jadey our cover has been blown darlin, look back and say hi to mommy.”

She had a mouth full of spaghetti in her mouth when she said, “Oh no papi we busted?”

He pointed one Beth’s direction and said, “Yeah baby, we are.”

Jade peeked around the corner with a spaghetti sauce face and shades on waving at Beth saying, “Hi mommy!”

“You are sick Christopher!”

“I’m just spending time with my daughter, but what are you doin Elizabeth huh?”

“Don’t text my phone again!”

The night continued with Rio and Beth exchanging passive glances at each other and texts. Beth occasionally checked her phone telling Robert that Jade had fallen ill, and she had to check in on her while she was at her fathers. 

“You need to leave Christopher, please don’t do this in front of Jade!”

“You’re the one who’s on a date and you gotta family Elizabeth, so why don’t you leave and go home.”

“No I’m not, I’m going to finish my date and you are going to leave!”

“We aren’t together and haven’t been for years!”

“Aight, I gotta a surprise for you and your date. Just watch s’ gonna be good ma,” Rio looked up and across the room at her and smirked while cocking his right eyebrow.

Rio ordered another round of Bourbons and sent them to Beth’s table.

Beth started to panic again but tried to remain calm as she took the next shot without even blinking or closing her eyes. She wanted to disappear, for the ground to swallow her whole, anything to avoid what was to come under the wrath of Rio.

Rio didn’t know that at Beth’s table the conversation was getting interesting and he was getting antsy, ready to go as low as humanly possible in order to make Beth leave that restaurant and go home, alone. 

“You seem to have an admirer Beth,” Robert was feeling like someone was trying to one up him on his first date with Beth.

“I don’t know who it could be but I’m sorry about this. I don’t get out much with Jade and work, so I was really looking forward to coming out with you.” Beth smiled and reached for Roberts hand.

“It’s ok, if I saw you out and I didn’t know you I probably would try my luck too.”

Just as Rio went to look back at Beth she was reaching over the table to kiss Robert. He had had enough and if Beth wanted to play dirty he would too. 

When Tiffany came back he ordered a single Tiramisu dessert along with some other kids dessert that Jade wanted. When Tiffany brought the desserts out to the table Rio looked at Jade who had taken off her glasses and said, “Jadey, I want you to take this to mommy ok?”

“ Ok daddy, I’m a big girl I can do that! It’s mommy’s favorite.”

Rio smiled at Jade but he felt horrible. Looking into her eyes was like looking at Beth, and he knew that both of them deserved better, but he wasn’t willing to give them up, or share Elizabeth with anyone, not now, not ever.

He said, “Ok Jadey, so when you give it to mommy I want you to tell her we love her ok?”

Jade clumsily got out of the booth as Rio pushed the cake plate to the end of the table so that he could hand it off to her. He wiped her face off with the dinner napkin before she left and handed her the plate.

Jade started walking towards the back of the restaurant towards Beth.

Beth texted Rio, “ Don’t.”

He just smirked at her arrogantly.

Beth frantically excused herself from the table with Robert grabbing her purse, unable to hide her emotions any longer, and started walking towards Jade who was smiling like it was Christmas Day. 

Robert turned around to watch Beth as she walked towards the front of restaurant, and seemingly bend down to pick up something, but she was just kissing Jade on the crown of her head.

When Beth moved out of the way he saw Jade holding a plate. Beth took the plate from Jade and grabbed her hand and proceeded to walk toward Rio.

Robert got up and started following Beth but she didn’t even notice him as she charged toward Rio like a wild animal. 

Beth slammed the cake down on the table in front of Rio as she held Jade’s hand. 

Beth spoke, teeth clenched, “You really wanna do this in front of our daughter?” 

Rio smirked as he propped his arm on the table to place his fist under his chin letting the whole scene play out as Robert stood behind Beth and Jade quietly. 

He spoke calmly as he watched her quietly raging, “You didn’t leave and go home Elizabeth, so actually I’d say this is what you wanted.”

Beth scrunched up her nose, her brows furrowed as she looked at Rio, and then looked at the dessert twice before she had decided that if she would be embarrassed they all would. 

Beth picked up the Tiramisu off the plate with her right hand and smashed it into Rio’s face so hard and fast he didn’t even see it coming. 

By then half of the restaurant was staring at the four of them and the reality television worthy scene. Jade had broken out into tears and Beth had reached to pick her up after taking a dinner napkin and wiping her hand off and throwing it in Rio’s face.

“Mommy it was a surprise for you,” Jade cried out and despite Rio being effected by his kid being upset, he played stoic in front of Beth and Robert.

“You’re an asshole Rio and now your kid knows too!”

He laughed loudly gesturing his head towards Beth while saying to Robert, “ I’m not sure you want her buddy she’s a feisty one, yeah?”

Beth turned around to see Robert and instantly flushed all over, so angry at Rio that she had forgotten momentarily that he was even there.

“Robert I’m so sorry, I didn’t know he would come, I didn’t mean for this to happen, but I have to get my daughter home.”

Robert nodded his head at Beth as a silent understanding.

By this time Tiffany had joined the two men and Beth had left the restaurant carrying a crying Jade. This left Robert standing at Rio’s table watching him try to clean up a head and face full of Tiramisu, and trying to figure out what in the hell had just happened beyond the obvious. 

Tiffany handed him another napkin and said, “Hey Rio umm, is everything ok?”

“Yeah S’ cool Tiff, can you get me his bill and mine so I can pay it and get outta here?”

“Uhhh sure, I’ll be right back, but do you want your daughters dessert wrapped up?”

“Nah, I’ll get her something on the way home, thanks.”

Robert tried not to look intimidated by Rio, but the throat tattoo was a bit of a shock for him, and he was so caught off guard by the obvious differences between him and Rio that attracted Beth.

“Hey man, you want to tell me what just happened here?” 

Rio looked up at Robert arrogantly and scoffed, as he cleaned the rest of the dessert out of his nose and hair, “ Elizabeth is single but she’s off limits. I’ll pay your bill tonight for her wasting your time, but you ain’t gon be seeing her no more, yeah?”

“Who are you to decide that for her man, and I don’t need you to pay my bill!” Robert raised his voice as he looked at Rio.

Rio stood up as Tiffany came back with the check. He looked at it and took out his wallet to give her three hundred and fifty dollars in cash including a hundred dollar tip.

He looked at Robert as he rolled his shoulders back and slightly lifted the right side of his shirt up to showcase his gold 9mm gun and said, “ I ain’t asking, so do yourself a favor and move on, she ain’t available.”

He walked away leaving Robert standing in Andiamo looking perplexed.

Rio called Beth’s cellphone and her house phone what had to be twenty times, and she never picked up. She took the house phone off of the hook and she had blocked his number on her cell. By the time he had gotten to her apartment he had cooled down, but he was certain that the impending argument would rile him up again.

He knocked on the apartment door hard three times. He knew she was still up because the living room light was on, and he could see the television screen mirror of the outside window of her second floor apartment.

He didn’t want to cause a disturbance in her hallway so he texted her, “Open the door now Elizabeth, we need to talk!”

He waited. After about five minutes he could hear Beth walk to the door and just stand there before she opened it.

“Christopher you need to leave now, Jade’s still awake and I’m done!” She stood in the doorway with her arms crossed. She had on a long purple fuzzy bathrobe and white bedroom slippers.

Rio dismissed what Beth said and walked around her into her apartment. He went to Jade’s room and she wasn’t there so he peaked in the bathroom. Jade was in the bathtub playing with dolls and animals singing baby shark.

Rio stood in the doorway, ”Hi Jadey, you mad at me?”

Jade looked up at Rio and waited a minute before she said, “Papi you were an asshole and hurt mommy and made her sad,” while pointing her finger at him and then placing her hand on her heart, and he thought to himself, “she talks with her hands just like Elizabeth.”

Rio could barely contain his laughter and neither could Beth, who sounded like she spit her drink out from the other room.

“Jadey, you can’t say a bad word ok?”

“What’s the bad word papi?”

Rio rubbed his hand down his face, “Asshole.”

Jade looked at him while she washed her dolls hair, “Okay papi, I can forget that word, but mommy said it too.”

Rio smiled as he went into the bathroom leaving the door ajar, and sat on the closed toilet top to help Beth with getting Jade bathed and into bed, while simultaneously trying to clean up his mess with his daughter.

“Jade, I didn’t mean to hurt mommy but I love her too much.”

She looked at Rio for a beat and then said, “I know papi, mommy said that too.”

Rio shook his head and smiled, “Grown up stuff can be so complicated, and I’m sorry that you had to see mommy upset aight?”

“Papi, I told mommy you want to make her Cinderella with a kingdom and a big house.”

“Oh yeah? What did she say?”

“She said she doesn’t want that,” Jade continued to play with her toys only looking up a Rio when he asked her questions.

“Did she say what she wanted Jadey?” 

“Ummm, she said she wants to feel safe.”

“Why did mommy say that papi?” Jade looked at Rio eyes full of curiosity.

“ Daddy made some mistakes and mommy got hurt, but I promise both of you that I won’t do that again.” Rio bit down on his tongue as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

“Okay papi, we gonna work on it ok?”

Rio smiled at Jade, “Ok princess time to get you dried off and in bed.” 

Jade whined, “But Papiii, I wanna watch frozen.”

Rio needed Jade to go to bed so that he could talk to Beth, “Remember we’re goin to Chuckie Cheese tomorrow yeah? So the sooner you go to sleep the faster it will come.”

“Ok papi, I’m ready for bed now!”

Rio could hear Beth try to stifle her laugh from the kitchen. She was now on her fourth bourbon including the two from the restaurant.

Rio helped Jade to wash up, put her toys into her bin in the bathroom, and get into her pjs without any whining. 

He read her a doc McStuffins story book until she dozed off, leaving her nightlight on and closing her door just in case he and Beth got too loud.

Beth stayed out in the living room watching a rerun of Dateline 20/20, not wanting to have the conversation in her bedroom with Rio, because nothing would get solved. 

She was laying across her couch with her right hand propped up on a pillow holding her head up, with her drink in her left hand.

“So, Jade’s asleep.”

Beth looked up at Rio briefly from the television and said, “Okay, you know the way out.”

Rio walked closer to where she was sitting, “We not gon talk about it?”

Beth looked at Rio incredulously, shook her head and laughed, “You don’t want to talk to me Christopher, you want me to listen to whatever you say, do whatever you say, and not have any say into what you think is best for me. You want to control every aspect of my life and you want me to be fine with it! Guess what I’m not!”

Rio still standing, rubbed his hands down his face, and went to sit across from Beth.

Rio was trying to find the right words to convey to Beth that he knows he fucked up, but he doesn’t know how to not be controlling with her, and with Jade. 

He looked at her after about five minutes of brutal silence other than the television and said, “I don’t know how to be with you other than what I’ve been doing, and I know that I’ve fucked up in the past, but I’m trying here. I don’t want to be without my family. I don’t want to wonder where you are and what you’re doin with Jade, without me. I don’t wanna miss anythin.”

“In the past? Did you forget your little stunt you pulled tonight because I didn’t, and what’s worse is that you pulled a gun out on my friend!”

“Look, I ain’t pull it out on him, he’s lyin.”

Beth looked at Rio unbelieving with a scoff.

“I showed it to him and told him to leave you alone aight.”

Beth laughed, “Do you want to get arrested?”

“No I don’t, besides why’s he still texting you anyway?”

“He’s my friend Rio, you cant just make decisions about who will be in my life!”

“You like him huh?” 

Elizabeth took a sip of her drink and looked over at Rio, “He’s a nice guy.”

Rio’s voice tightened becoming annoyed with Beth’s answer, “That’s not what I asked.”

“We’re just getting to know each other but yeah I do like him. Not that it matters, because apparently seeing me again will earn him a toe tag.”

“I ain’t say all that. You need to tell your friend to quit lyin on me for he really have problems.” Rio was serious and Beth knew it when he rolled his shoulders back and raised his eyebrow.

“I’m tired, you should go.”

“Is that so? What if I don’t?” Rio sat up with his elbows on his thighs and his hands and forearms hanging in between his legs.

Beth drunk the last swing of her drink before hunching her shoulders and saying, “I’m not fighting you anymore it’s a loss cause, stay, go, I don’t care anymore!”

Beth got up off of the couch to go into her bedroom, and Rio could tell that she had hit her limit nearly knocking over a floor lamp on her way out of the living room.

He got up and grabbed her arm possessively, “Aye, I’m not done talking to you!”

Beth looked back at Rio and then at her arm clutched in his hand, “I’m done talking to you, let me go Christopher!”

Rio spoke through gritted teeth, “No cause I ain’t done!” He pulled Beth in closer to him.

She looked at him teary eyed, “What do you want from me huh? I can’t do this with you again! I’m the one who always gets hurt, me, not you Christopher!” She pointed with her free hand and arm to herself. 

“You have no idea of how much I love you, how I hurt all the time not being with you, but it’s not about me anymore or you, it’s about Jade! I don’t feel safe, and if I’m not safe Jade isn’t either, hell neither are you,” Beth wipes her eyes as Rio pulled her in close wrapping both of his arms around her tightly as he talked.

“I love you and I’m sorry. Please you have to forgive me. You have never forgiven me for anythin’ that’s happened. I never brought my work home. All of that shit that happened was out of my control, and I made some mistakes, but I never left you Elizabeth.”

Beth was full on sobbing into Rio’s shoulder, “I can’t have anymore children. Jade is all I have and I can’t let anything happen to her, to me. What if someone tries to hurt her to get to you!”

“I promise I won’t let that happen.”

Beth pulled out of Rio’s embrace anger billowing over again, her blue eyes making them look dark, “How? How can you promise that Rio?” Beth untied her robe and all she had on was underwear and one of his old t-shirts. She lifted her shirt up and pointed to her tattoo, “I had a bullet in me, a bullet, but you said you would protect me too!”

Rio’s head sunk, “Just tell me what you want and I’ll do it.”

“It’s not that easy, can’t you see? I can’t make you do anything because then you won’t be happy and you’ll hate me! You’ll change when you want too Christopher! When you realize that losing me and Jade is not worth anything else you have going on, not just because I want you too!” 

Beth walked off waving her arms very tipsy into her bedroom after opening the door to peak in on their daughter. Jade had slept through it all and Beth was thankful, because she’d had a hard time earlier calming her down after she’d seen Beth smack cake into Rio’s face. 

Rio followed behind Beth into her room after he saw her light go out, and true to her words she didn’t make him leave. 

He undressed down to his boxer briefs and crawled into bed with her pulling her back closely into his chest. Beth didn’t make Rio leave that night or the nights after, but they didn’t have sex or make love, they just fell into some sort of weird act of comforting one another in a way that only they could. 

He said, “I’ll never stop trying because I love you Elizabeth. Don’t be afraid to love me back. I don’t wanna be anywhere else with anyone else.” Beth didn’t say anything but the hand he had around her waist she took and interlocked their fingers as she drifted off to sleep.

Rio would bring Jade home at night when Beth was working at the bakery, and he wouldn’t leave. They would eat dinner together, watch movies or television, play board games, help Jade practice on her words, numbers and letters, and get Jade into bed together. 

Rio went about cleaning up his act enough to stay working without any major risks to Beth or Jade, he got rid of the few women he had lingering around by changing his number, he bought a house that he was sure that Beth would love in a suburb of Detroit, and Beth didn’t even know. He was going to wait to surprise her when the timing felt right in hopes that he would also propose.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t let them go🥴😢!


	17. Jade

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little angel who wants her mommy to have a fairytale ending like a Disney princess.
> 
> Some of this chapter will be told from Jade's POV or rather thoughts of a 5-year-old girl.

Jade's POV

My daddy been staying with my mommy and me. I like that. I want my mommy and daddy with me but sometimes they fight, and I get sad. I don't know if mommies and daddies fight a lot or not, because mommy only allows me with my aunts Annie and Ruby. Auntie Ruby is with uncle Stan and they kiss and hug. They don't fight. I want my mommy and daddy like that. I want to help them, but I don't know. I'm a little girl but if I help mommy she will stay with my daddy. My daddy is taking me to the zoo and mommy said she can't come with me, so I'm waiting for daddy in my room.

"Jade, come on, it's time to go with your dad!" 

"Mommy, I don't want to go."

"Jade, let's go honey. Remember daddy is taking you to the zoo."

I looked back at my mommy, she is so pretty, so I see why boys go crazy about her like papi.

"Mommy, can you come with us?"

"Honey I have to work today remember we talked about it?"

"Mommy please." I walked up to my mommy and wrapped my arms around her right leg.

"Jade, daddy is waiting ok? You don't want to be late."

"I want to stay here now." I sat in the floor of my room and my mommy looked at me.

"Jade you told daddy that you wanted to go, so let's go he's waiting.

My papi was waiting for me, but I had to get mommy to come too.

"Mommy you going on a date?"

"What? Where did you get that from?"

"I saw you mommy! With Mr. Robert."

My mommy was quiet, "Well that was before, I'm not seeing Mr. Robert again ok?"

"You gonna see papi?"

"Me and your daddy are just friends and your parents Jade, that's all."

"Mommy you not being fair to papi ok?"

My mommy bent down and took my arms from around her legs. She took her hands and wrapped them around my face like she always does.

"Jade, what has gotten into you?" My mommy had sadness in her eyes.

"I wannad you and papi to be like Auntie Ruby and Uncle Stan."

"Oh bubba, It's not that simple with me and your daddy."

"Hey, what's the hold up? Jadey you don't wanna see the monkeys today? You've been asking all week."

"Papi, I don't wanna go without mommy." I hold my daddies’ hand so he can see.

"Your moms gotta work kiddo."

"Papi but, but she's gonna go with the man if she doesn't come with us!"

My mommy stood up and her and Papi looked at each other. I think my plan is working but I'm not sure.

My mommy and papi whisper to each other and then look at me.

"Jade, I promise I'm only going to work, and you are going with your dad."

Maybe my plan not working so I need to give them space.

"Papi I gotta pee."

"Aight, Let's do it, so we can get going."

I walked to the bathroom and I shut the door and locked it. I have some toys in here so I'm gonna be ok.

I think my mommy and papi are talking because they forgot I'm in here.

"Jadey do you need help? My papi knocked the door.

"No, I'm ok."

"Ok finish up so we can go."

"I'm staying with mommy."

My papi tried to open the door but I locked it.

"Jade, honey please come out, unlock the door."

"No, mommy."

"Jade Rene' Marisol Alvarez, open this door right now!"

Mommy knock the door louder than papi.

"Mommy I think I come out when you see papi."

I’m feeling tired.

"What is she talkin bout Elizabeth?'

I think they left me alone because I can't hear.

"She is having this crazy idea that if she goes with you that I am going on dates, so unless I "see you”, meaning go out with you she won't come out. This is all your fault you know!"

"Oh yeah, cause everything is always on me huh?"

"This time yeah it is! My kid locked herself in the bathroom because her dad traumatized her!"

"She's my kid too Elizabeth, and I, I-, Fuck!"

Daddy came back to talk to me but I'm too tired.

“Jadey I’ll take you for ice cream when we leave the zoo, and you can get whatever you want aight?”

“ Christopher, we gotta get her out of there! If I hear water, I am going to go insane. Kids drown in the bathtub all the time; I saw it on tv! Oh God Chris please get my baby out of there!”

“Elizabeth calm down aight? She probably fell asleep.”

"Jadey please come out. Your ma is worried, and she has to go to work soon."

“I can’t go. I can’t leave her while she’s stuck in there. I am calling in.” My mommy was frantic walking back and forth, and she couldn’t calm down.

“Hi, It’s Beth, I’m so sorry but I have an emergency with my daughter, and I can’t come in tonight. Ok, Ok, yes, I’ll be in for my shift on Sunday. I’m so sorry Marie. Ok, thanks, bye.”

I fell asleep playing with my toys.

"Shit, shit, shit, Christopher what do we do now?"

“It has to be some way to get in here.” 

My papi ended up breaking the knob, but he told mommy he would fix it. I missed the zoo and when I woke up mommy was in the big room watching tv.

“Mommy, I’m hungry.” I sat in my mommy’s lap and she played with my hair.

“What do you want to eat bubba?”

“Pasta.” My mommy picked me up and took me in the kitchen and sat me on the counter while she made me pasta.

“Do you want cheesy sauce or red sauce.”

“Uhm, Cheesy sauce.” My mommy sat down and ate with me when dinner was ready.

“Mommy where’s papi?” 

“He’s staying at his own place tonight. He came for you and you didn’t want to go.”

I think mommy is not happy with me but I’m not sure, because her eyebrow went up.

“Mommy, I did want to go but I wannad you to go too!” 

I talk with my hands, so I made a mess. Mommy reached over to pick up my cup cause it wasted.

“Oh shoot, Jade please be careful honey.”

"I'm sorry mommy."

“Jade you can’t lock yourself in the bathroom like that again. You really scared me and daddy today.”

“Mommy, I’m helping daddy ok!” I put my hands up because mommy isn't listening.

“Jade, me and daddy just want the best for you.”

“What about Jade mommy!”

“What does Jade want?”

“I want a happy mommy and papi, like Sara.”

I don’t know. I try to know but I can’t, and it makes me feel sad. I start to cry and hold my eyes, and my mommy got up to hold me.

“Jade, I’m so sorry hunny, mommy is so sorry.”

My mommy took me to wash my face and brush my teeth. She always sings to calm me down and I like that.

“Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes  
Rest your head close to my heart  
Never to part  
Baby of mine  
Little one, when you play  
Don't you mind what they say  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine  
Never a tear  
Baby of mine.”

My mommy let me come to bed with her and we watched Frozen. Mommy fell asleep so I use her phone to call my papi.

“Yeah.”

“Papi, what you doin?”

Papi laughed, “Jade, what are you doin up? Where's your ma?”

“I watched Frozen with mommy, but she’s sleeping. Can you come lay with us?”

I heard some people talking with papi, so he’s not home.

“Sure darlin, anything for you.”

“Ok papi, I wait for you ok?”

“Ok Jadey, I’m on my way.”

I kissed my mommy on her head and went to go wait for my papi. I tried to get juice and I made a mess, but he helped me when he came.

Rio's POV

"Yo, I'm out." I dapped up Mick and Cisco as I dropped a hundred on the table at the bar.

"Where you goin lover boy?' Mick always teased me about Elizabeth even from the beginning.

"That was Jade. She wants me to come over with her and watch a movie."

"Between her and Beth I don't know who has you by the balls more!" Mick and Cisco laughed.

"Shut the hell up man! That's my kid!"

"What about her ma?"

"Don't worry bout Lizabeth aight?"

"She still goin on dates and whatnot while you babysit?"

"You can't babysit your own kid dumb ass!"

"Well is she?"

"Naw we been hangin out. Spending time with Jade together."

"Why yall in my business anyways?"

Cisco finally chimed in, "We your brothers man, we worry bout you?"

"Y'all don't work for me no more so.."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, Rio man we still care. When Beth left you man, you was different."

I put my head down for a minute. The drinking was making all of us too emotional.

"I think she's coming around. I'm prolly gonna propose."

"Man what the fuck." Mick laughed so hard he nearly fell off the bar stool.

"You sure you ready for that Rio?"

"Cisco you been married to Tanya for years!"

"Yeah but I mean, It's Tanya, she would kill me if I was with someone else!"

The three men all laughed.

"Y'all two are horrible friends!" Rio shook his head.

"I know I give you shit a lot, but I know you and Beth really love each other, so I say go for it bro."

Mick stood up and put his hand on Rio's shoulder.

"I gotta do right by her and my kid. Jade has been actin out and today was the worst."

Cisco stood up too, "Well Micky boy, I guess we won't be getting girls off of Rio at the strip club anymore!" 

Him and Mick laughed so hard they had to hold each other up.

Rio shook his head and laughed, "Man fuck y'all, I'm out! my baby waiting for me."

Cisco got serious momentarily, "Nah, f'real Rio, good luck man."

"Aight, later."

Mick and Cisco retorted, "later."

Rio wrestled with himself the whole ride to Beth's apartment on whether he should take the ring out of his locked glove compartment. He had been driving around with it for two weeks trying to find the right time to give it to Beth, after having it in his dresser drawer for over a month in his new house. After his stunt at the restaurant, their argument, and Beth's waving of the red flag on fighting with Rio he was sure that maybe she was coming around to giving their relationship another try. 

They had been spending more time together with Jade and they hadn't been arguing as much. Some nights he would stay over and on others he would go home to the big empty house. He would wake up wishing he was laying next to Beth making love to her, or having Jade barging in their room getting in between them in bed, helping Jade with her homework and Beth with the laundry, or just sitting with the both of them having dinner. 

When he pulled into her apartment complex he unlocked the glove compartment and took the ring out. He opened the box and looked at the ring. It was perfect for Beth and would look beautiful on her hands having a platinum setting with a 2 karat diamond. Rio put the ring in his pocket and headed up to the apartment hoping that his timing would be perfect.

“Hey Jadey, You not tired yet?”

“Oh shoot." Jade put her hand up to her chest.

"Papi you scared me!"

Rio chuckled, " You should be in bed princess."

"I had a nap and I wait for you papi, but I got thirsty.”

I pointed to the juice on the floor.

“Alright, c’mon let’s clean this up and get you to bed.”

My papi came to bed with me and mommy. We watched the little mermaid and he fell asleep too, so I put his arm around mommy, closed the door, and I went to my big girl bed.

6 am Saturday Morning

“What are you doing here?” Beth looked over at a sleeping Rio while she laid in bed.

He groaned, “Our daughter called me and told me to come lay with her, but I guess she left us when I fell asleep.”

Beth laughed incredulously, “Are you putting her up to all of this?”

Rio rolled over and looked at Beth, “Do you really think I would do that?”

Beth put her hand under her head to hold herself up in bed and looked at Rio, “I don’t know. You exposed her to our mess and now she’s misbehaving and saying the craziest things to me about us.”

“Are they crazy though?”

Beth got quiet and laid back flat in bed.

“I didn’t think this all the way through. I’m scared and Jade is hurting because of me, us.”

“I don’t want neither one of you to hurt because of me.”

Rio reached for Beth’s hand and they both locked them together as they laid side by side.

“It all happened so fast, me and you, and then me, you, and Jade. I didn’t know how to be someone’s girlfriend or someone’s mom; I was just a kid myself!”

“But you are the best mother I’ve ever seen, and you were the best girlfriend. You put Jade first, you challenge me to do better just by being you, and you make sure our kid is well-rounded. Shit you keep me on my toes, help me to open up, and always supported me even when you hated my work. I wouldn’t know how to be a dad without you being a good mom. I mean I still fuck up but I’m here.”

Beth looked over at Rio her eyes full of sadness and uncertainty, “So what now? Your kid told me, and I quote, I want a happy mommy and papi like Sara. Chris are we really that bad around her?”

“Jade is an empathetic kid. She just wants us to be together, just like any other kid her age. I told you before she’s getting older and kids need stability.”

“ I don’t know what to do and I don’t want her to grow up hating us. I want what’s best for our daughter.”

“I don’t want you to be with me because of Jade. I want you to be with me cause you love me too, and you can’t see your life with no one but me, but I don’t want you to resent me for it Elizabeth.”

“I don’t resent you. I made the choice to be with you and to have Jade. I don't regret it. It’s just everything that’s happened makes me feel like we shouldn’t be together.” 

Rio turned over to look at Beth and she looked at him back.

“Despite everything that’s happened the miscarriage, the other women, you gettin shot, and my work we’ve always been there for each other. You my soulmate and I told you before I’ll take anything you give me, but I want everything, and no matter what I’ll always take care of you.”

" You taking care of me always comes with a condition.”

“That’s not true Lizabeth!”

Beth laughed squeezing Rio’s hand, “It is so true Christopher! You don’t want me seeing anyone else and now I wake up and you’re in my bed!”

“I told you Jade called me and told me to come over, but I ain't got lie and say I don't wanna be here.” 

"Why you wanna see someone else anyways?"

Beth furrowed her brows and sarcastically said,"You see other women, so why can't I see other men?"

"I fuck other women from time to time darlin. I love and make love to you."

"Double standards huh?"

"Nah, cause when I was wit you I ain't look at no one else, ain't have a reason too."

"You wanna sleep with someone else Elizabeth?"

"Maybe I do."

"I can tell you now darlin ain't no one else gonna create the magic we make in bed. I been there and look where I am right now."

"We haven't slept together since, since-."

"Right, and I'm still here. It's more then that ma but when we good, we good yeah?"

Beth bit her lip, "Yeah, we're good."

Rio felt like he couldn't hold back anymore. It was now or never.

Rio sat up in the bed and went to take something out of his pants pocket. He came back to the bed on Beth’s side and sat next to Beth. She turned over to look up at him, “What are you doing?”

“ Elizabeth, I love you more than I ever loved anyone. You beautiful inside and out, funny, smart, considerate, kind, loving, and ambitious. I know you think I’m trouble, but I feel like I’m tryin, and I’ll do anything to keep you in my life. I feel so empty going home to that big house without you and Jade.”

Rio opened the small baby blue box and took the ring out, “Elizabeth Irene Marks, will you marry me?”

A half sleep Jade stood in the doorway looking at the both of her parents astonished at what her little eyes were seeing.

She said, "Mommy, please say yes to my papi. We worked so hard."

Beth and Rio just looked at each other shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope it wasn't weird but for some reason I kept going back and forth about how to write this chapter and I kept going back to Jade's POV and what a child would think seeing their parents fight and argue. My little cousins were very articulate at this age so I just went with it! Let me know what you think please and thank you!
> 
> Also, Did you ever think that a tv show and fictional characters would consume your entire life? Yeah me either! LOL


	18. My Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WOW, we have finally reached the end! 
> 
> For you Miss Tricey, you encourage me to be a better writer, is so supportive, funny, and understand my crazy within this unique fandom, and told me to come back and close out this crazy ass fic, so here it is! LOL

Present day

Beth is in the kitchen cooking Sunday dinner and Jade is sitting at the island. Her thick dark brown hair is in a high ponytail and she has left side swept bangs. She is wearing a red short sleeve plaid crop top with a white tank underneath, a pair of black distressed high waist jeans, and a pair of black doc martens. Her nails are painted red and she has on light make-up. Beth is wearing a floral pink button up, dark blue jeans, tan ugg house shoes, and her now strawberry blond hair is up in a loose bun with arch bangs. Rio likes her hair long so she humored him and let it grow out after the twins were born three years ago.

Jade is a junior at Renaissance Academy and she wants to attend prom on Friday with a senior who invited her two weeks ago. She talked to Beth about it and asked her to talk to Rio. Jade and Rio always had a good relationship but things started to change as Jade grew up and her body began to fill out like Beth’s. He started going shopping with her and Beth so that he could look at the clothes Jade was choosing, he checked her cellphone and social media often, and he listened in on her calls sometimes. Jade caught him eavesdropping by her door several times and gave him the silent treatment. He was an extremely over protective dad and it was causing a discord in their relationship.

Rio is totally against Jade dating anyone, especially someone who is older, and that’s when the problems between them escalated. Rio told Jade that she could attend prom with Donovan if he could chaperone them and Jade refused. She’s trying to get Beth to loosen Rio up and it has been a hard task. 

“Mom, please talk to daddy! I’m sixteen and I am too old to be chaperoned! He’s ruining my life! It’s embarrassing!”

Beth looked up at Jade from cutting carrots and potatoes for the pot roast with her right eyebrow cocked, “I’m not getting in the middle of you two Jade, it’s a losing battle.”

Beth hunched her shoulders, “Your dad said you could go under his conditions and I think that’s fair.” 

Beth was right that getting in between Rio and Jade was a losing battle, but she knew the chaperoning was a little extreme considering it was a high school dance.

“Mommyyy! You know that’s not fair!”

Beth smirked, “Jade, no whining! C’mon you’re worst than the twins. It won’t be that bad.”

Jade looked like Rio with a few of Beth’s features, and was stacked like her with the curves to match. Beth had to start buying her more expensive bras at 14 because she grew out of them as fast as Beth could wash them. Jade had a little of both of their personalities, which almost always felt like they had an adult for a child.

“Please mom! He’ll listen to you and besides you two have your hands full with the twins and Mar, so how is he gonna have time to stalk me at prom?!”

When Jade turned seven years old Beth found out she was pregnant with Marcus. Apparently the nurse had made a mistake and mixed up Beth’s records with another patients and the doctor who gave her the news didn't realize because the nurse had written it in on the electronic medical records, and having two very similar surgeries that day he hadn't realized the mix-up. The bullet that hit Beth had ruptured her left Fallopian tube, but her uterus and the right were fully intact. 

The fraternal twins, Gabriella and Gianna, were born three years ago. One looked like Rio, and the other looked like a mixture of him and Beth. Both of them had her blond hair, mouth, and chin dimple, with Rios brown eyes and nose. Marcus was Rio's splitting image with a full head of straight hair, tan skin, and blue eyes like Beth. Mar loved his sisters but he hated being the only boy besides Rio, so he was almost always trying to go to Ruby’s. She lived five houses down the block.

“I dunno Jade, but if you fight him on this he won’t let you go at all!”

Jade started to sob as she laid her head down on her arms and the counter screaming, “Fuck!! I cant do anything!”

Jade was spoiled and Beth blamed Rio since the beginning. He rarely ever told her no and now that he did she was driving everyone crazy. Jade is a good girl but when she doesn’t get her way everyone else has to suffer until she processes through the denial.

Beth looked up and yelled, “Jade, language!”

Jade sobbed some more. Her back rising each time she let out a cry, “I’m sorry mommy.”

Jade continued to cry with her head down on the counter mumbling to herself. 

“No one else’s parents are doing this! There will already be chaperones at prom! How am I going to ever have anyone if he scares every guy away?”

Rio saunters into the kitchen dressed in all black, with black and white Chuck Taylor’s on, “Who’s scaring someone away?”

He walked up behind Jade and placed his hand on her back near her neck while smirking at Beth, “What’s wrong with daddy’s princess huh?”

Jade sniffles while continuing to lay her head down, “Nothing.”

Rio walks over and stands behind Beth as she finished chopping the rest of the veggies, “Hi hunny.”

He leans into her and wraps his arms around her waist as he dips his head into her neck to kiss her gently on the cheek.

Beth smiles and let out a honeyed moan, “Hi hunny.”

Jade gets up and goes to her room slamming the door while saying, “Ugh, you two are gross!”

“What’s her problem today?”

Beth wipes her hands on her apron and turns to wrap her arms around Rios neck as he continues to hold her by the waist, “She doesn’t want you chaperoning her at prom.”

“Oh well she must be sittin this one out then.”

“Chris, there will be chaperones at the prom. Let’s just give her some wiggle room, she’s a good girl.”

Rio let go of Beth’s waist and took a step back, “Do you see how she looks? I ain’t lettin no punk think he has a chance with my kid! Naw, no way.”

“Christopher! She wouldn’t do that! We have talked to her about sex, boys, and babies, she wouldn’t do that without talking to us first.”

“Elizabeth, I ain’t tryin to hear all that! You forget I was one of those little punks before, and I know what they say and do to get what they want!”

Beth nodded her head and smiled, “You still do.”

Rio smirked at her, “Well, if she don’t want me there she ain’t goin. S’ simple, cause if someone hurts my kid that’s they ass!”

Beth threw her arms up, “Chris, she has to experience life on her own. The more we try to shelter her from things the further she will run away from us, and neither of us want that. I want her to come to us when she is having a problem first, not her friends.”

Rio just stood there leaning on the counter with his arms crossed making the saddest face to Beth.

“She’s my baby, I gotta protect her from everythin'.”

“She’s a smart girl. She won’t do anything stupid.”

“Fuck! Man why can’t they just stay babies?!”

Beth looked at Rio as she picked up the cutting board to carry to the sink to wash the veggies again before she added them to the roast pan, “Chris, language! You are worse than Jade, who by the way is picking up your potty mouth! I’m going to get both of you a swear jar!”

“I’m just scared I won’t always be there to protect her Lizabeth. She needs me, I’m her dad, her protector.”

“She knows that you’ll be there every time to pick her up if she falls, but if you don’t start giving her space it will make her keep secrets, and withdraw from you, from us.”

“You’re her dad she loves you, but she has to discover who she is as a young woman. You or I can’t do that for her Chris.”

Rio rubbed his hands down his face and was almost relaxed again, “ Ok, I’ll talk to her aight? Now, where’s my other babies at?”

“Marcus is at Ruby’s with Harry, and Gabi and GiGi are taking a nap finally, so please don’t wake them!”

Rio moved back in closer to Beth putting his hands on her hips and pressing his groin into her ass while she was bending over to put the roast back into the oven, "What time is Mar coming home?"

She giggled," What time is it now?"

Rio looked at his Black and Diamond Rolex watch, " S' about to be 4 o'clock."

Beth lifted up and rested her back into Rio's shoulder, "I told him to call before he walks down at 5, so that I can watch him from the porch."

Rio started to suck on the right side of Beth's neck as he moved to put his right hand into the front of her pants, "You think we got time?"

Beth hummed out a moan, "Mmmm, I dunno, but we can try."

"Fuck, you so wet."

Rio moved to shift him and Beth into the mud room as he started to unbutton her pants with his left hand.

"Chris, we have a bedroom."

"I want you right now ma, can't wait."

Rio lightly cracked the door shut with his foot as he bent Beth over the top of the washing machine and pulled her pants down in a hurry.

He palmed both of her ass cheeks as he bent down to eat her from the back.

Rio's nose grazed Beth's asshole as he sucked on her clit and she moaned out, " Ooooh yeah, right there, right there."

Rio took two fingers and inserted them inside of her while he continued to suck and lick at her clit, "OooooH fuck!"

"You like that?"

"Yeah."

Rio took his fingers out and started to rim Beths vaginal canal, "This my pussy yeah?"

"Yeah Chris, yeah."

Rio kissed and sucked on Beth's clit until she came in his mouth, "I want us to have another baby Lizabeth, you gonna let me give you one?

Beth moaned but didn't answer him.

Rio made a quick work of pulling down his pants.

Once he pulled his cock free he thrusted into Beth causing her to let out a loud whimper.

Beth gasped, "Ohhhh shit, oh shit, oh fuck. I don't know Chris."

Rio grabbed at Beth's bun and thrusted into her harder, "C'mon ma, just one more."

"ahhhh. fuck me ohhh."

He leaned down to kiss her as he grabbed at her hips and fucked her forcefully , "Your pussy so sweet Elizabeth, you know that?"

She let out a breathy moan, "Only for you papi."

Rio took his right hand and moved it to her clit, "Oh fuck Mami, don't talk to me like that I don't wanna cum too quick yeah."

Beth's pussy made squelching sounds around Rio's cock as she clenched on him hard, "You don't wanna cum inside of me Papi?"

Rio slapped Beth on the ass as he chuckled, "Stop Elizabeth."

She giggled and honeyed her voice, " C'mon Rio, I think you have another boy in there."

"Ooooh Fuck Lizabeth, You want me too? You wanna be barefoot and walking around with another one of my kids in you huh?"

Beth moaned louder the deeper Rio went as he rubbed her clit, "Yeah shoot your cum in me. Yeah, right there, right there papi."

"Imma leave my cum in you and tonight imma put some more yeah? You like that huh?"

"Yeah, yeah, ooooohhhhhhhh ooohhhhh, fuckkk." Beth went limp at the knees and Rio pulled her up gently by her bun, so her back was to his front and he fucked her until he came inside of her. She was so wet both of their fluids dripped down her inner thigh as he sucked on her neck marking her up.

When he pulled out of her he turned her around and pressed her bare ass against the cold surface of the washer and started to lick the cum from her leg all the way up until he was kissing her pussy and she started to shake.

He lifted back up and brought her pants up with him, and when he got them up around her ass, and looked down at Beth who was spent he kissed her in the mouth while wrapping both hands around her face.

He pulled back from the kiss and said, "How did I live so many years of my life without you?"

Beth smiled and played coy, "I dunno."

Rio buttoned Beth's pants back and lifted her onto the washer to sit as he stood between her legs and wrapped his arms around her waist, " I love you, and everything you have given me has fulfilled me in a way I didn't know existed."

Rio always spoke to Beth with sincerity and love but today something felt different.

She smiled at him and wrapped her arms around his shoulders,"Yeah?"

"Yeah, best money I ever spent was to talk to you ma."

Beth started giggling, "Did you ever think that we would get here? I mean, did you know?"

"I knew from the moment I saw you that you'd be mine."

"No you didn't!"

Rio looked at her as he rubbed his right thumb across her chin dimple, "I did."

Beth stuck out her tongue and started to lick Rio's thumb, "How?"

"It's something I felt from the moment I saw you. I can't explain it, but when I saw you standing across the room in Dream girls I knew that I wanted you for me. You looked so innocent in that green outfit like you didn't belong there. I knew then that I didn't want anyone else to have you. Then when I got to know you I wanted to make you happy and take care of you so you'd never know hard times again."

Beth continued to lick and suck on Rio's thumb"You so bad too. Look at you woman, insatiable."

She giggled again.

"You gave me a life too."

Rio and Beth always talked but she rarely wanted to bring up their past because it wasn't something that she was always proud of but she was glad that all she went through brought her to where she is now. She was almost 41, with four children, a loving circle of family and friends, her dream house, married to her male best friend, and had a thriving side business that kept her busy making specialty desserts for small parties.

"Yeah, but what you gave me was everthin' and I could never repay you for that even if I wanted too."

Beth started to tear up, "I love you so much."

Rio pulled Beth in closer and hugged her, "Don't cry mama, you know I don't like that."

"I can't help it when you say things to me like that. I get emotional."

Rio whispered in her ear, "I'm going to spend the rest of my life making sure you never cry again."

Beth pulled from Rio's embrace and kissed him again before saying, " These are happy tears."

"I know, but still."

Just as she was about to say something they heard Jade come into the kitchen talking to the twins who were trailing behind her, "I don't know where our parents are but I'll give you rascals a snack."

Before Rio could shush Beth she had already spoken, "Hey, don't call your sisters rascals!"

"Babe."

She giggled, "Shoot."

Jade walked towards the cracked mudroom door and said, "What are you two doing in there?"

Beth and Rio laughed.

The twins chased each other around the kitchen giggling, "mommy, mommy, mommy!"

"You two are so gross, oh my god!" 

Rio helped Beth down from the washer and then fixed his pants before they left the mudroom. They both went to the double sink to wash their hands and then went to grab the twins.

Rio picked up Gianna as she passed him running on her long legs behind Gabriella, "Hey! What about daddy?"

Gianna giggled as she wiped her spitty hands on Rio's lips, "Dadee."

Rio smiled, "Yeah, I'm your daddy too darlin."

Gabriella was in Beth's arms and she started mumbling Daddy too and smiling at Rio.

He was beaming at all him and Beth had created together looking at Gabi saying, "Yeah, I'm everyone's daddy."

They put the twins in their matching pink and white high chairs and Beth smirked at Rio and said, "Hey daddy, can you walk down and get Mar?"

Rio palmed Beth's right ass cheek and whispered to her, "You a bad girl Elizabeth and imma punish you later."

"Ugh, please stop! You two are worse than the kids at my school! You can't not touch each other for two seconds!"

Beth blushed all over and she grabbed him by his wrist that was holding onto her her saying, " Jade why don't you go with him and see your cousin Sara and Aunt Ruby."

Rio laughed while bending down to play with the twins fingers in the highchairs, "Hey, none of you little rascals would be here if I kept my hands off of her."

"Ugh! Daddy, that's so gross!"

Rio winked at Beth and grabbed Jade's hand and said, "Aight, come on Jadey, let's take a walk."

Jade snatched her hand back afraid that someone would see them walking holding hands outside, "What? I'm too old to hold hands now."

Rio looked back at Beth defeated already as they walked towards the front door and she winked at him and mouthed, "She's growing up."

During their walk Jade was unbearably quiet and despite Rio having the same demeanor for years up until he met Beth it bothered him.

Him and Jade always had a close relationship and he felt her slipping away and for once it was nothing he could do about it. 

Rio couldn't take the silence so two blocks into their walk he said, "Sooo, you gonna avoid me until you go off to college huh?"

Jade through her arms up, "Papi! It's not like that but you can't treat me like I'm still six years old!"

"You'll always be my princess, my partner in crime, my Jadey."

She through her head back as she groaned, "Papiii."

"Aight, aight, so who's this kid? You like him a lot huh?"

"Maybe, yeah,-I dunno!"

"You do, you sound just like your ma."

"Well, even if I did he's gonna think I'm a dork, because my dad is being weird following us around at prom!"

Rio stopped and looked at Jade "He's older than you and this isn't only prom Jade, it's like a first date."

Jade looked at Rio not realizing that this would be her first time going out with a boy, an older boy, one who probably was more experienced than her in dating.

"Well, there will be chaperones there."

Rio rubbed his hands down his face as the continued to walk beside Jade almost reaching Ruby's house.

"So, how you getting there and back home?"

"Donovan has a car, so he was gonna pick me up, and bring me back home."

"You got this all figured out huh?"

"Papi! I'm just being proactive that's it."

"Aight, you can go. Without me. Just hurt your poor dads feelings."

"Awwww papi, I just want to be a normal kid before I'm not a kid anymore, ok?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Jade hugged Rio saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you papi!"

Rio smiled but it wasn't genuine. He was not happy but he knew at some point he would have to let Jade go and it killed him.

"I want you back home by 10:30 pm Jade, and he bets not bring you home late."

Jade rarely took what she was given saying, "midnight?"

Rio looked at her like she had two heads, "Nah, what you need to be out that late for? You can't drink and you definitely can't get into a club."

"Some of the kids have parties at their house afterwards. Geez, you act like your were never my age before."

"Cause when I was your age all I worried about was getting money."

"Well thanks to you I don't have to worry about that so I can enjoy being a teenager."

"Yeah aight. You can stay out until 11."

"11:30?"

"Rio stopped again just as they reached Rubys block and ran his thumb across Jade's cheek, "You'll let me know if you need me?"

"Yeah, promise."

He pulled her into a sideways hug and hurried her head in his chest,"Aight."

"Thanks dad."

Rio and Jade stayed at Rubys house so long Beth had to call to tell them to come for dinner. Rio was watching some football game with Stan while having a beer, Mar was still playing in the backyard with Harry, Ruby was cooking dinner, and Sara was showing Jade some new make up that Ruby let her buy with her last allowance.

They walked back to the house over an hour later with Rio carrying a half sleep Mar on his back, while Jade walked at his side on her phone.

Ten years ago

Jade rubbed her eyes, "Mommy, please say yes to my daddy."

Beth patted the empty space between her and Rio on the bed, "Jade come here."

Jade climbed onto the bed between Beth and Rio and climbed under the covers before laying her head against the side of Beth's right boob. 

"Jade honey, me and your daddy need to talk about this ok? We have to make sure that getting married is the right decision for you, for me, and for all of us."

Jade looked up at Beth, "But mommy, my daddy love you."

" I know Jade but it's not that simple."

Rio started to get up and get dressed but he left the ring on the night stand closest to the door. Beth still slept towards the wall as if Rio still shared a bed with her, because he never let her sleep at the side closest to the door.

"Papi where you goin?"

"I gotta get to work Jade."

"Papi, please don't go."

"I'll be back aight? Promise darlin."

Rio bent down to kiss Jade on the crown of her head before leaving. Beth or Jade didn't see him for three days and the ring just sat on her night stand in between the times when she would put it on and casually wear it around the house.

Jade started misbehaving and refusing to eat some meals unless she was extremely hungry but Beth still wouldn't call him. She had to worry about Jade for a change and she was worse than Rio at times, because she had both of their stubbornness, and wasn't old enough to practice or understand self-control.

She had to get Ruby to babysit Jade twice when Rio didn't show up and she refused to call or text him. Once she told Jade that his phone was off when she wanted to call, but honestly space was exactly what they needed so that she could get her thoughts together about the m word, and he hadn't called to check on them. He always had someone watching though, that never changed no matter if he was slowing down his dealings in the streets.

Over those three days she weighed their pros and cons, wrote individual lists, and ultimately their good outweighed the bad, every time. Rio was everything that she needed in a partner and everything she wanted in a man, a partner, and a husband.

On the fourth day he showed up that evening like nothing had happened sauntering in just as Beth was finishing up dinner. Jade was in her room lying under the bed after refusing to eat again.

He had on a black bomber jacket, a denim button down shirt, black jeans, with some black chuck Taylors on and a tan beanie.

Beth just looked at him as she stuffed Parmesan crusted chicken breast into her mouth. He sat across from her at the small cherry oak kitchenette table, " You make enough for me?"

Beth continued to eat silently and when she took the last two bites she got up and put her plate in the sink and walked past Rio into her bedroom.

He followed behind her smirking. He opened her bedroom door, "Hey, I'm talkin to you."

Beth was inside of her bathroom starting to brush her teeth as Rio stood in the door way. She had forgotten to take the ring off and she didn't even realize it, but Rio saw it as she aggressively brushed her teeth.

"You gon ignore your husband Elizabeth?"

Beth looked at him and scowled as she brushed her teeth.

When she was done she wiped her hands and mouth on a hand towel, and the ring snagged on the towel as she tried to lay it back on the counter.

"Shit!"

Rio walked in the bathroom to help her.

"I got it."

"Let me help you, yeah?"

" I said I got it, alright?"

"What I do now, huh?"

Once Beth got the ring off of the towel she folded it and laid it back on the counter before walking back into her bedroom continuing to ignore Rio.

He walked behind her as she went to take the ring off and place it back into the box, " I said what did I do? Aye, don't take it off."

"I don't wanna argue with you alright? Why don't you go and spend some time with your daughter, who refused to eat dinner again tonight because of your disappearing acts."

"Why is my fault?"

Beth pointed at him with her right arm and finger, "You know what? You do things thinking that you are punishing me, but Jade suffers too!"

"You don't call her or come by when you are upset with me and that's not fair! She's just a kid and she doesn't understand."

"Look, I'm sorry aight but you could've called me. I was a little tied up."

"No, don't put this on me! You know what you do and you are too tied up to check in with me? With Jade? That's bullshit and you know it Rio!"

Rio moved in closer to her, "Aye, watch your mouth yeah?"

Beth's mask slipped, "No! You never stay away from us-, I mean Jade that long unless you are upset with me."

"I said I apologize Elizabeth."

"Well that's not enough! You can't just disappear when I don't do what you want, relationships don't work like that, and a marriage sure as hell won't either!"

"So, you been thinkin bout it? Bout us?"

"Maybe I have but I won't go into it if you continue to do these disappearing acts, and you need to go and talk to Jade, because she blames me for everything you do or don't do!"

Rio shook his head, "Look, calm down aight? I'll handle it."

He left out of Beth's bedroom and he went into Jade's room where he found her under the bed watching YouTube slime videos on her iPad.

" I thought my princess was in here but I guess she is too busy to see her pa."

Jade lifted the bedskirt where she was so that she could see Rio but she only saw his feet, "Daddy, where you been at?"

Rio got down on the floor and laid on his stomach so he could be eye to eye with Jade.

"I been workin darlin."

" Me and my mommy miss you."

" I missed you and your ma too."

"Your ma said you didn't eat dinner."

Jade put her head back down and started watching her video again, "I'm not hungry."

Rio smiled at her stubbornness, "If I eat will you eat dinner with me? I'm starvin and your ma cooked that chicken I like."

" Okay, I guess I can eat with you." Jade started to crawl from under the bed and when she climbed all the way out Rio was already standing and holding his arms out to pick her up.

"I'm sorry I didn't come by for a few days Jadey, will you forgive me?"

Jade hugged Rio around his neck as she whispered, "Mommy wore the ring daddy but you never came."

"I know darlin, and I promise I'll never stay away that long again. You'll see your ma and pop every mornin and every night aight?"

"I love you daddy."

Rio kissed Jade's forehead, "I love you too Jadey."

Rio carried Jade out to the kitchen and made two plates from Beth's dinner. They ate and talked and after dinner Rio helped to get Jade ready for bed.

He went back into Beth's room and she was laying in bed watching late night television. She was wearing a emerald green satin nightie and she had her black cat eyeglasses on. 

"I got Jade to eat dinner and she's in bed. I cleaned up the dishes too."

Beth started to flip through the channels to distract herself from looking at Rio, "Ok, I guess we'll see you tomorrow. Can you lock the door on your way out?"

"I don't wanna leave."

She looked away from the television at Rio over her glasses, "Well that's too bad."

"Why is that?"

"Because I am not happy with you right now, so I'm sorry but you can't stay here."

"Elizabeth don't."

Beth was sexually starved and honestly just giving him a hard time, "Don't what Christopher? Set boundaries and rules so you know that I'm serious? I can't let you keep doing this to me and Jade, not anymore."

Rio closed the door and walked around to Beth's side of the bed, "Get up!"

Beth continued to flip through the channels, "No, I'm tired."

"Elizabeth, now."

Beth put the remote down and pulled back the covers to stand up in front of Rio, "Fine!"

He grabbed her right hand and went on one knee to the ground totally forgetting to grab the ring box back from the night stand, or so Beth thought.

"Elizabeth, you love me?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Just answer the question."

"You know I do."

"Can you see yourself marryin me? Being with just me, forever?"

"Chris, you are the only man I've ever been with and ever loved. We have a whole human together."

"But that's not what I asked."

"Fine, yeah."

Rio looked up at her and smiled, "Elizabeth, nothin bout us has never been easy, and I guess it ain't time to start now. I know where I wanna be and that's with you and Jade, so if you give me another chance I won't fuck it up. I'll do my best to be the husband you deserve for as long as I live. So, I guess I'm asking again, will you marry me?"

He pulled a red box out of his coat pocket and Beth knew that he had probably spent a house on the ring that was in that Cartier box.

She wrapped both of her hands around the bottom of his face and rubbed her thumbs through his beard as he lifted on his feet. She wrapped her arms around his neck to embrace him and she started to cry, "I can be so mad at you Christopher, but I still love you. My life seemed to start the day I met you. Ups, downs, or indifferences, you've always taken care of me, Annie, and now Jade too. I'm scared, but I don't want to do life with anyone but you. So I guess I'm saying, yes."

Rio stood up and hugged Beth tight has he held the ring in his hand and when he pulled back to break the embrace so that he could put the ring on her finger Beth was still crying.

Rio slipped the ring onto Beth's right finger, "Aww bae, don't cry please. You know I don't like that."

"They are happy tears, I can't help it."

He hugged her again, "Aight, I guess I can make an exception."

"I love you Christopher." 

"I love you too Mrs. Alvarez, and I can't wait to marry you."

Beth pulled back from Rio and kissed him as she ran her fingers through his hair at the nape of his neck.

"I want you so bad."

Rio grabbed Beth's ass and she was bare underneath of her nightie,"You have me. All of me. Always have."

She whispered to him, "Even from the beginning, I could never say no to you."

They made love that night and within 3 days Beth and Jade were all packed up and moving into a five bedroom house that Rio had purchased in the suburbs of Detroit. Beth had reservations at first but she ended up loving the house and after that six months later they were married in an intimate but elaborate ceremony of white and rich autumn colors, and a year later they started to grow their family unbeknownst to Beth who was nearly two months along before she found out she was pregnant during a routine doctors appointment. Marcus didn't give her any morning sickness during her pregnancy or pain when he was born. He also came out a splitting image of Rio with a head full of hair and a frown to match.

Present Day- Prom night

"Jade come on honey, stand over here I want to get a picture with you, your dad, and siblings."

"Mom, we are going to be late."

"Honey can you hold GiGi, while Mar grabs Gabi?"

Rio went to pick up GiGi from the small plastic outdoor fencing play area that Rio had built so that the twins could be safe outside while Beth gardened out front.

He said, "C'mon Jade, humor your ma ok? She just wants to have the memories."

Ruby, Annie, Stan, Mick, Dags, Cisco, and all of the kids had come to see the oldest kid in the family leave for prom. It was 7 o'clock and Beth had been taking so many pictures after the hair and makeup people she had hired for Jade left. Jade wore a red v-cut Jovani ball gown with intricate floral details, and her hair was pinned up into a messy styled bun with pieces curled at the sides of her face.

Beth had let her hold some of her jewelry, much to Rio's chagrin even though everything was insured.

Rio wanted to get Donovan alone to talk to him but Jade stayed at his side thee entire time even grabbing at his arm when she had to take photos. 

When Beth handed her camera off to Stan so that he could take pictures of Jade and Donovan with her, Rio quickly pulled her to the side, "Babe, get Jade to go in the house for somethin so I can talk to the kid."

Beth giggled, "I'm not getting in the middle of you two, no way!"

"Well if you don't help me, I can't help you when the kids go away for the weekend to Annie and Ruby's."

Beth smacked Rio on the chest, " That's how we're gonna do this?"

"I don't think I can help you if I'm so wound up thinking about what my baby girl is doin."

Beth leaned into Rio and whispered, " When I'm in bed naked tonight using my toy and I moan your name, remember this moment, and don't look at me or touch me."

She kissed him on the cheek and walked away saying, "Figure it out papi!"

"Shit."

Soon after Jade was leaving in Donovans grey 328i Bmw and Rio was standing at the curb with all of his boys sulking.

"Yo, you want us to go scare him at prom? I think I still got my machete in my trunk."

Rio looked at Mr. Cisco and laughed, " You still a crazy muthafucker man, naw imma give her some space tonight."

"Shit Rio man you going soft on us?"

"Dags man, I gotta listen to my wife sometimes, and if I smother Jade she won't talk to me anymore."

Mick said, " I feel you man, just hit us up if you change your mind yeah?"

Rio started dapping them all up and they left.

The twins had gone with Annie since her son Ben was with her father, and Marcus had went with Ruby and Stan.

Rio sauntered on into the house and plopped down on the sofa beside Beth as she watched television.

'Oh stop it, it's not that bad!" She'll be back soon."

He scooted over closer to Beth and leaned his head on her shoulder as he played with the buttons on her top and she giggled.

He pouted as he started to slip his hand into her top to grab at her left breast, "I think I need you to help me take my mind off of it."

Beth looked at him and laughed, "Oh, did you change your mind so soon?"

"Babe, please."

Beth started to get up," I think I am a little tired now! Our children wore me out today."

She started walking toward their bedroom and Rio followed her pouting the whole way.

Beth went into the ensuite and fully undressed letting Rio enter with her, but refused to let him touch her the entire time they showered.

Then she dried off and rubbed on her Philosphy pure grace body lotion. After she finished she slipped into bed, under the covers completely naked.

Rio climbed into bed next to her naked as well. His cock was so hard it started to ache and he was uncomfortable trying not to cum without Beth.

"Babe, let me touch you."

Beth giggled, "No Chris, you made the rules tonight, so deal with it."

"I changed my mind, I need you please."

"I'll think about it."

Beth reached into her nightstand and pulled out a cloth bag that had four toys in it that she kept for when her and Rio had kink nights or for when he was away.

She pulled out a dildo that looked like it was easily 7 inches without the girth, and it had another smaller piece connected to it for the clit, and Rio smirked knowing that she could take more than that from him on a bad day.

His dick was still hard and protruding even through the blanket, "That shit can't get you off ma, papi right here."

When she laid back and turned the vibrator on she looked over at him and smiled. He had this goofy look on his face and he was winking at her, so she took the blanket off of her exposing her naked body and Rio moaned out as he stroked his cock, "Fuck, Lizabeth let me eat your pussy yeah?"

She looked at him as she bit her bottom lip, palmed her left breast with her left hand, and put the cock of the vibrator inside of her pussy.

"Be lucky I'm letting you watch."

"Don't be like that babe."

Rio sat up on his knees just looking at her fuck herself.

"Ohhh fuck Rio, it feels so good."

"Yeah? I wanna feel too ma, I'm jealous."

"Your jealous?"

"Yeah, I wanna fuck you."

"Well too bad."

Beth closed her eyes as her first orgasm hit her minutes later, and her mouth did that thing he likes when it forms into a perfect O that fits his cock perfectly, "OOOOOOOOOOOOSHIT."

She continued to fuck herself with the toy through her orgasm and Rio kept stroking his cock but trying not to come.

Beth opened her right eye to look at Rio and he was wrecked, "Por favor, déjame follarte Elizabeth, te pondré otro hijo esta noche."

She said, "Has sido un chico malo Rio. No sé si debería dejar que me folles."

She pulled the vibrator out of her, and dragged up the center of her body leaving her juices trailing behind before taking it around her hard nipples, and then into her mouth sucking her cum off as the toy vibrated.

Rio continued to jerk off, "Fuck Lizabeth, I wanna cum inside you so bad babe."

Beth looked down at his hard cock and back up at him while cocking her eyebrow, " Don't ever threaten me with that again because it belongs to me too."

"Shit, aight." 

"Now, c'mon papi."

Rio was on and inside of Beth before she had a chance to cut the vibrator off and it fell to the ground and went off thee entire time they made love. They both passed out naked and Rio woke up to his phone ringing around 11:30 pm, but Beth was wrapped around his body like he was a pillow. He gently unwrapped her arms from around him and she stirred saying, "Rio, come back to bed."

"Hol' up ma, my phone ringing."

"I'm cold."

Rio covered Beth up with the blanket as he searched for his phone. He looked in his pants pocket and in the bathroom and he couldn't find it, so he went to the living room and found it in the love seat cushions. He had eight missed calls from Jade and three text messages.

"Daddy."

"Daddy please pick up."

"I need a ride."

Rio immediately went to grab his pants, black hoodie, shoes, and car keys to go and find Jade.

He called her as he pulled out of the driveway and he could hear that she had been crying, "Jade, where are you?"

She was afraid because Rio sounded angry and she knew he had probably carried a gun with him.

"Jadey, tell me where you are so daddy can come get you. I won't be mad, promise."

Jade sniffled, "Promise?"

"Yeah, where you at?

"I'm, I'm at the gas station across from the MGM Grand, where the prom was."

Rio was pissed and clenched his teeth as his hands gripped the steering wheel as he sped up, "Where is Donovan?"

Jade made sniffling sounds again and Rio felt his chest clench, "Daddy, I'm alright ok? Just please hurry."

"Stay inside of the gas station aight, I'm on my way."

Rio got to the other side of town in less than 20 minutes even though they lived over 30 minutes away.

Jade ran out of the gas station and Rio met her to open the passenger side door and let her inside. He looked at her arms and face to make sure she didn't have any bruises, but her hair was a mess and her make up was smeared.

During the car ride Jade wouldn't talk to Rio and she eventually fell asleep holding his right hand. He had to carry her into the house and he put her in the guest bedroom near him and Beth's room, so that he could listen out for her during the night. She was still fully dressed but Rio took off her shoes after he had gotten her into the bed.

Rio struggled to get to bed that night but he eventually fell asleep around 2 am. When he woke up the next morning Beth was in the backyard gardening, and Jade was sitting on one of the deck chairs listening to music with her headphones on watching her work.

Rio tapped on the kitchen window to get Beth's attention and when she looked up she smiled and got up to make her way into the house. Rio waited by the door for her and when she opened the door he pulled her in quickly by her arms and shut the door.

"Hey, what's wrong?"

Beth still had her gardening gloves on and she was trying to get them off as Rio pulled her out of Jade's view by her arm into the house.

"Has she talked to you?"

Beth put the gloves in her back pockets, " What? what about?"

"Last night I had to go and get her from the gas station near the hotel."

"What, why?"

"When I got up last night and you told me come back to bed I couldn't because Jade called."

"Well what did she say?"

"She wouldn't talk to me. You said she was gonna be fine Elizabeth, and she's not. Somethin happened last night and I wanna know what."

"She didn't say anything to me Chris, but she was quieter than usual this morning."

Rio growled, "You need to get it out of her because if that kid laid a finger on her he's dead."

"Christopher you can't! He's a kid!"

"Well that kid out there is ours and I ain't letting no one fuck with her and get away with it."

"Look, I'll talk too her ok? Just calm down please."

Rio rocked his jaw and looked outside at Jade who seemed to be in a daze.

Beth stepped into his space and wrapped her hands around his face, "Jade's a tough cookie Chris. She'll be fine, you'll see."

Rio bit his tongue, "Aight."

Beth put back on her floral gloves, "I need to finish up outside but if you are hungry there's a breakfast plate in the microwave for you."

Rio pouted, "Ok."

Beth went back outside to finish up and Rio heated up the breakfast and went to get dressed.

When Beth finished she sat down next to Jade on the wicker love seat, "Hey sweetie!"

"Jade."

She waved her hands in front of Jade's face, "Earth to Jade, hello?"

Jade took out her ear buds and looked at Beth who had sat beside her smiling.

"Yes mom?"

Beth nudged her arm and smiled,"So, how was last night?"

Jade looked sad and afraid, "It was ok, I guess."

"Are you going to go out with Donovan again? Is he a good kisser?"

"Mom, please stop."

Beth giggled and nugged Jade with her elbow again in her side continuing to act inconspicuous so that Jade wouldn't suspect anything, "Oh please, I know you kissed him. I won't tell daddy."

Jade put her head down and started crying.

"Jade honey what's wrong?"

Jade was shaking her head no as the tears were rolling down her face.

Beth grabbed her left hand and saw that two of her nails were missing and her fingers were bruised, "It's ok honey, everything will be ok, please talk to me."

Jade became hysterical wrapping herself around Beth's torso tight, "Mommy, I don't want to go back to that school please don't make me go back there!"

"Ok, ok, we won't, I promise. Please tell me what's wrong honey."

"Mommy I can't. I'm scared."

"Why are you scared Jade? Please talk to me, I want to help you."

Jade continued to sob and Beth's right shoulder was damp from her tear stains, "Daddy, daddy will be mad at me!"

"He won't sweetie I promise."

"Mom you can't tell him please!"

"Jade, I can't promise you that, but I can promise you that he won't be mad with you. We all make mistakes."

Jade said, "I'm so sorry mommy."

"Honey what are you sorry for?"

Jade continued to sob and she was shaking.

Beth was afraid to even ask the question but she prepared herself anyway, "Honey, did you-, did you and Donovan have sex?"

She held tighter on afraid that Jade had lost her innocence to someone who didn't love her, and she didn't know how to help her daughter because Rio had always loved and taken care of Beth. She started to rub Jade's back afraid of what was to come when Rio found out about whatever Jade was hiding. She still didn't speak so Beth started singing to her just like she did when Jade was small to soothe and calm her down.

"She's got a smile that it seems to me,  
reminds me of childhood memories.  
Where everything was as fresh as the bright blue sky.  
Now and then when I see her face,  
she takes me away to that special place,  
and if I stare too long, I'd probably break down and cry.  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Whoa, oh, oh, oh  
Sweet love of mine.  
She's got eyes of the bluest skies,  
as if they thought of rain.  
I'd hate to look into those eyes and see an ounce of pain.  
Her hair reminds me of a warm safe plac,e  
where as a child I'd hide,  
and pray for the thunder and the rain to quietly pass me by.  
Whoa, oh, oh  
Sweet child o' mine  
Whoa whoa, oh, oh, oh  
sweet love of mine."

Jade's breathing evened out and she stopped crying. Beth continued to rub her back and she said, "Me and daddy love you so much, and we always wanted the best of everything for you. I'm sorry that you are hurting sweetie and I'll do anything to make you feel better."

Jade hugged Beth and she started talking. She started talking so fast and Beth was trying to keep up, "Donovan, he's not nice mommy. He just got so mad and things got out of control. He wanted to have sex and I felt pressured so I followed him into the room, but I changed my mind and he got so angry with me. He said he only asked me because my body was so mature and he thought I'd be an easy lay for his senior year. I slapped him and he shoved me, so I hit him again and he grabbed my hands and tried to...he tried to, but I changed my mind mommy. I don't love him so I changed my mind. I liked him but I didn't want that to be my first time, and he got so mad so I just ran. God, I'm so stupid! Daddy was so mad he had to pick me up, so please you can't tell him!"

Beth was seething but she wanted to stay calm for Jade, " You aren't stupid honey, you did the right thing ok?"

Beth felt so guilty for telling Rio to give Jade space because anything could've happened to her, the situation could've been worse. 

"Jade, we have to tell your dad. He's worried about you. How about we talk to him together? The other children are gone this weekend and it's just us like old times."

"Mommy no, please! I don't want anyone to get hurt!"

"I promise you that I will keep daddy calm ok? I'll talk to him alone before we sit down for dinner. I'll even cook something special tonight."

By talking to Rio alone Beth really meant, I'm going to give your dad the best blow job he's had from me in awhile, so that he won't spontaneously combust in front of us both at the dinner table.

"I'm scared mom."

Beth massaged Jade's scalp because her hair was down for a change, and she let her natural curls loose instead of straightening her hair, "You did the right thing and It'll be ok, I promise bubba. I'll talk to daddy."

"Why don't you go and lay down ok? I am going to go clean up and try to prep something for dinner. I think daddy is getting ready to head out soon."

Jade rubbed her eyes, "Ok."

Her and Beth stood up to go into the house, and Jade kissed Beth like she always did as a kid with a quick peck on the lips, "Love you mommy."

Beth wiped her tears from Jade's cheeks and hugged her again, "I love you most Jade."

Jade went up to her bedroom for a nap and Beth went into her and Rio's bedroom to shower before she got started on dinner. 

Rio was pacing back and forth dressed in all black button up and jeans with black converse sneakers on as if he had been waiting for Beth, "Hey what did she say?"

"I'm going to freshen up and cook dinner for the three of us and we will all talk then ok?"

"She didn't tell you nothin?"

"She did Chris, but I promised her that we would all sit down together and talk about it. I can tell you one thing."

"Aight, what's that?"

"She wants to transfer schools."

"Elizabeth what the hell happened last night?"

"Christopher please calm down! If she can see that you are angry she won't tell you and I promised her that daddy would be on his best behavior."

"If that kid hurt my princess I'm gonna take all his fingers off one by one."

Beth tried to keep a neutral face about Rio's comment knowing that he was serious, "Jade's napping and I need to shower. Are you leaving out?"

Rio couldn't think about anything else until he knew what was wrong with Jade "Yeah, I'll be back before dinner."

Beth kissed him before going into the shower to collect her own thoughts about what Jade had told her knowing that Rio would probably be upset with her and never let Jade date anyone again.

Later on that night

Jade sat at the kitchen table watching the insta-stories of the other kids from her high school on instagram to see if anyone was mentioning her or the incident with Donovan after she had helped Beth to set out the dinnerware. Beth was taking the Parmesan crusted chicken from the oven and the roasted eggplant. 

"Honey can you put side dishes at the table?"

"Okay."

Beth carried over the main dishes and Jade took the garlic mashed potatoes, roasted carrots, and corn over to the table to sit on the warming plates just as Rio was coming in the kitchen.

"Uh mommy, I think I'm going to skip dinner, I don't feel so well."

"Aye, c'mon Jadey, sit next to me. Your ma's food will make you feel better. Ain't that right mama?"

Beth looked at Rio and then at Jade who was practically pleading with her eyes for Beth to help her, "Jade, it will be fine ok?"

Rio helped Jade to sit in the seat beside him on the left and Beth came to sit down to the right of him at the head of the table and across from Jade.

Rio and Beth started to make their plates and Jade just sat their staring at Beth trying to get excused to her room.

"Honey do you want me to make your plate for you?"

"I'm not hungry, can I please be excused?"

"What's wrong Jade? You don't wanna tell us what happened last night?"

Jade looked at Rio and her blue eyes got dark and she whined, "Mommy."

Beth put down her dinner fork and looked at Rio and he smiled at her, "Chris what did you do?"

Rio started frowning as he was holding his fork tight stabbing at his food, "S' aight, you don't have too Jadey. Daddy took care of it."

Beth grabbed Rio's right arm with her left, "Christopher."

Rio put his head down and for the first time ever tears started running down his face in front of Beth and Jade and he dropped his fork. Beth held Rio's hand as he spoke and he held hers back saying, "I left the streets when you was a baby cause I ain't want you or your ma to suffer anymore from the shit I do. I wanted both of you to have a good life and all I've ever wanted was to protect you. I want my family to be safe and feel protected, and last night I let you down Jade. I should've been there to protect you but I wasn't, so I fixed it. You gonna go back to school Monday and you ain't gonna have no problems from no one or they gonna have to deal with me, aight?" 

"Daddy, I'm sorry."

Beth scooted her chair closer to Rio and used her dinner napkin to wipe his tears, "Nah, you ain't got nothin to be sorry about. No means no Jade, and any man who don't understand that needs to be taught. I been married to your ma for almost eleven years and if she tells me no, the answer is no aight? You did the right thing and I'm proud of you."

Jade said, "What did you do to him daddy?" 

Rio took his phone out of his pocket and went to his photo gallery to play a video. It was two masked in all black men holding Donovan upside down by his legs on the top of a warehouse, and another man who was obviously a masked Rio was standing in front of the men talking to Donovan. Someone else was recording but you couldn't see them . You could hear the wind whipping around them outside as they ambushed an obviously battered Donovan.

"Who you tell about you and Jade Alvarez?"

"No one, no one, I swear cause we didn't do anything."

"Aww, see that's not what I heard Donovan."

"I swear sir, she left."

"Yeah, cause you tried to rape her."

"She said no and left sir, I swear."

"Yeah, but before that you hit her and said some nasty shit outta your filthy mouth."

Donovan got quiet.

"You quiet man, wassup? You gotta think about it?"

"She hit me first!"

Rio didn't say anything but the baseball bat that was out of view before came across the screen and hit Donovan's right side arm causing him to scream in agony.

Jade screamed, and Beth gasped, "Oh shit Christopher, turn it off, turn it off!"

"Naw, I want her to see this."

The recording continued to play.

"Jade is a good kid and no one is gonna bully her, corrupt her, or make her fearful. So when she goes back to school on Monday she better not have no problems or I'm personally holding you accountable aight?"

"Ok, ok, sir. Ahh. I promise no one will mess with Jade."

Rio swung the bat at the already badly beaten Donovan's left side making him seemingly go unconscious because his body went limp.

"Let him down."

The two men dropped the boy to the ground and the recording stopped.

Rio took the phone and put it back in his pocket and got up to leave the table losing all of his appetite.

Jade and Beth sat at the table and could barely finish their food so Beth started to clean up.

"Mommy is daddy upset with me?"

"No, he's fine honey. You let me worry about daddy ok? If you don't want to go to school on Monday you don't have too, you can go to work with me at my workshop."

"Is daddy gonna get in trouble?"

"Your dad is quite resourceful when it comes to certain things so I would say no, but let's not mention this to anyone including your aunts Annie and Ruby ok?"

"Okay."

Jade helped clean up and Beth suggested that she stay in the guest room near their bedroom in case she couldn't sleep. Jade told Beth that she would come downstairs if couldn't stay asleep or had a nightmare through the night and they both went off to bed.

Rio was already in bed waiting for Beth when she came in so she sat on his side of the bed and laid her torso on his chest, "I love you."

He wrapped his arms around her, "I'll do anything' to protect y'all and I'll never feel bad about it Elizabeth, can you live with me knowing that? Cause f'real, I wanted to kill that kid for hurting our daughter."

Beth took a minute and then she looked up and rested her chin on Rio's chest. She just looked at him and took her left hand and brushed her thumb across his right eyebrow, " I knew who you were from the moment you offered to pay me just to keep you company. No other man would've done that, not at that club."

"Whatchu mean?"

"I knew that whatever bad you did to get that money, a whole lot of good was behind your reasons why you did it, and I also knew that you cared about me and would always take care of me."

"Oh yeah, how you figure all that out?" 

"Your eyes, and how you looked at me, talked to me, and touched me. Your eyes never could lie to me, even if your mouth couldn't tell the whole truth to protect me, I know who you are and that's why I love and married you Christopher."

"I love you too Elizabeth, always."

Beth smiled and laid her palms on Rio's chest, "I like the sound of that."

'How did I ever live so long without you?"

Beth lifted up off of his chest and started to unbutton her blouse showing her baby blue all lace bra, "I dunno, but maybe you can make up for it now?"

Rio growled, "C'mere you insatiable woman!"

Now

Jade learned to confide more in her parents, well at least Beth, and she eventually graduated high school, and went to Michigan State University for Veterinary Medicine. She met a nice boy named Dorian there and they had been dating for eight months before Jade brought him to meet her parents. Rio and Beth like Dorian and he comes to visit whenever Jade is home for summer break or the holidays. Dorian and Rio talked the first time Jade brought him home, and because he didn't look afraid, or run away when Rio showed him his collection of guns and knives, he had passed the test promising Rio that he wouldn't hurt Jade or make her an un-honest woman. 

They eventually got married when they both graduated and they have a baby boy named Jaden. Jade is planning on going back to receive her doctorate but she wants to spend her first year home with the baby. Marcus is in his second year of high school and has yet to experience drama, and the twins just started the fifth grade, so Beth was happy to have all of the children out of the house for once, until she found out she was pregnant again. She cursed Rio and wouldn't let him touch her for two days telling him that he needed to get a vasectomy. He rebuttaled her saying, "If God wants me to have my little league team then that's what were gonna do," and she told him "God isn't the one having to carry and push out these little humans." They both eventually came to a decision that Rio would get a vasectomy and Beth would have the baby who turned out to be a boy they named Daniel Christopher Alvarez. Jade and Marcus were so embarrassed as usual that their mother was walking around pregnant at her age, but they eventually embraced and welcomed Daniel, and he definitely brought excitement back into all of their lives the older he got, and they did live happily ever after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave me thoughts, leave me comments, leave me kudos! Xo😘


End file.
